Falling In Love Over Again
by checkmate18
Summary: This story follows the life of Santana Lopez as she deals with love, heartbreaks, and founding out what life really does mean. And this is not a love story, this is a story about love.
1. Chapter 1

_Where does a story truly begin? In life, there are seldom clear-cut beginnings, those moments when we can, in looking back, say that everything started. Yet there are moments when fate intersects with our daily lives, setting in motion a sequence of events whose outcome we could never have foreseen._

_It's nearly two A.M., and I'm wide awake. Earlier, after crawling into bed, I tossed and turned for almost an hour before I finally gave up. Now I'm sitting at my desk, pen in hand, wondering about my own intersection with fate. This is not unusual for me. Lately, it seems it's all I can think about. Aside from the steady ticking of a clock that sits on the bookshelf, it's quiet in the condo. My roommate is asleep upstairs, and as I stare at the lines on the yellow legal pad before me, I realize that I don't know where to start. I wanted to write a song where I can reflect. My life sory. But I'm not sure why I feel compelled to tell it in the first place. What can be achieved by unearthing the past? After all, the events I'm about to write happened 2 years ago, and I suppose a case can be made that they really began 15 long years before that. But as I sit, I know I must try to tell it, if for no other reason than to finally put this all behind me. _

_My memories of this period are aided by a few things: pictures, a folder of yellowed newspaper articles, my own investigation, and, of course, public records. There's also the fact that I've relived the events of this particular story hundreds of times in my mind; they are seared in my memory. But framed simply by those things, this story would be incomplete. There were others involved, and though I was a witness to some of the events, I was not present for all of them. I realize that it's impossible to re-create every feeling or every thought in another person's life, but for better or for worse, that's what I will attempt to do._

_This is, above all, a love story, and like so many love stories, the love story of Romeo and Juliet is rooted in tragedy. But, it was also the happiest time of my life. The time where I can actually think back and feel happy about it. But, after she left, the worst period of my life happened. I tried to forget, I tell you. I really tried. Hard. But, for some unknown reason, I can't. Maybe because, the story's not yet finished or I'm just afraid to admit the truth that she might never come back._

_Nevertheless, I have a song to write._

_Maybe, I should just start remembering the things that day I met her the second time._

* * *

><p>Santana breathed hard.<p>

_It's just a new school. Just lay low for the rest of the year and I can get out of here faster, _she thinks.

Our story begins when she was on her Sophomore Year of College. As badass as she was, the last school she'd been to ended kicking her out. Today was the day, she'd transfer. To everyone else, this was just a normal day, but as oblivious as Santana was right now, today an important chapter in her life opened. The day were everything she thought of, believed will start to fade.

"Here we go." Santana exhaled deeply outside the big doors of Louis Hampton. She was not the kind of person who would be excited of getting in a new school. But she was more excited to torture new people.

Santana's heels clicked as she walked on the linoleum floor, heading up the desk. The ground floor of the dormitory looked rather astonishing. It appeared to go the entire length of the building. It looked very plush. There were leather couches and chairs in small clusters all around. There were large oil paintings of the University on all the walls.

That was Louis Hampton University. Where _everything _grew.

She came to a young woman, seated behind a long, wooden desk set diagonnally. Santana waited for her to look up from her notebook, a logbook of some kind which she was staring into. She was very pretty, Santana noticed. She had her straw-blond hair pulled back tight, and she was wearing a great-looking plum-colored suit with matching tie. Finally, she put the notebook down and flashed Santana an automatic smile. "Hi! I'm Debby, can I help you?"

"Whatever. I'm the new student here."

Debby checked the computer on the desk and looked up, "Ms. Lopez?"

Santana nodded weakly.

Then, Debby turned and picked up the desk phone, located on her right side, and said "Ms. Lopez is here."

After saying that, she put down the phone and turned to Santana, wearing a large smile, "Could you wait a few minutes?"

"Aw, hellz no!" Santana protested, "Can I just go to my room? I'm really tired."

"Okay, well do you know where your room is?"

The Latina stared at her, point-blank. _Fuck, bitch got a point. "_Fine." She said in defeat.

Santana waited, unpatiently. She stood by the desk, looking around people coming in and going. She doesn't recognise anyone, which she thought was great because the last thing she wanted was getting too close to anyone. She wanted to leave this place after this semester, so keeping low was her best shot. Santana hated goodbyes with a close friend more than anything else.

After a few minutes, a skinny asian guy appeared before them, wearing a toothy grin.

Debby told him " Mike! Good your here. Can you take Ms. Lopez here to her room? And then maybe after an hour give her the tour, Is that okay?"

Mike nodded and faced Santana "Nice to meet you Lopez!" then he extended his hand

Santana raised her brow at him.

Mike pulled back his hand, slightly embarassed. Then Debby cleared her throat obviously trying to lessen the tension.

"Okay then." Debby said "Here is your University card and your room key. Enjoy!"  
>Mike took the key and Santana took the card and read it.<p>

**Louis Hampton University Info Card**

**Lopez, Santana**

**Female**

**19 Years Old**

**Course: Medicinal Doctor**

**Room:404**

Mike took Santana's trolley and led her to the elevator. Mike pushed the button '4'. While in the elevator Mike peeked at the Santana's info card.

"You're one lucky student Lopez, you got Room 404." He said, a huge grin in his face

Santana wondered why. She thought maybe because it had a nice view or maybe becasue it was near to the cafeteria of something. But it never occured to Santana the real reason why. She could have asked him, but she didn't mainly because she just wanted the guy to shut up.

Then the elevator opened in the Fourth Floor. Mike pulled Santana's trolley and said "C'mon, your room's right this way." The Latina followed closely, not wanting to get lost in the big dormitory.

They took a turn and at the end of the hallway, Mike stopped in front of a room.

"Here's your room." He said while opening the door with the key. Mike gave Santana her trolley and her key, she faced her said, "Good luck." And with that, he hurried off.

Santana stood infront of the door, studying the surroundings. The room was big, big enough for 4 people. Even though the room was just for 2 people. It had two beds, one on the right and one on the left. Each bed had a tabletop on the side. The room had two desks, two bookshelves, two lamps, one bathroom on the left, a sofa in the middle with a LCD tv. The right side of the room had things and decorations on them, there was even a Britney Spears poster. Santana obviously figured that was her roommate's side of the room. So she pulled her trolley on the side of her bed, placed her card and key on the tabletop then dropped her body on the bed. _'So this is where I'm gonna spend another useless year of my_ l_ife_' She thought

She looked at her roommate's cat-designed alarm clock, which displayed: **9:00 AM, SAT**

Santana sighed, because it was so early in the morning and she was already tired and also because she hated this school already.

Then she heard muffling voices outside the door of her room. It sounded like two people talking. Santana sat up in her bed, not wanting to be seen in her bed slumping around. Then she heard footsteps retreat, and then she saw the doorknob turned and opened. Santana's eyes widened at the person she saw at the door.

She was a tall girl, and had a great bod. She also was really pretty, with long, wavy golden hair down to her shoulder and had creamy white skin without a blemish, and beautiful crystal blue eyes that seemed to sparkle.

"Cool!" The girl said with a huge grin on her face "My new roommate's here!"

Only a whispered word came out of Santana's lips,

"_Brittany."_

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it? Too much? Or Just Good Enough? Tell Me! I need your opinions guys! R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 : We're Not Kids Anymore

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 2: We're Not Kids Anymore**

**A/N : Hey Guys! I Updated this rlly fast because I Might Forget! Anywho, hope you enjoy it spread the love! Italics are flashbacks some are Santana's thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee, It'd Be Really Cool If I Did But I Don't**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Flashback

_Santana was only 5 years old when her family moved into New York. When Her dad got a big promotion as a Cardiologist in New York Hospital. The day they moved, The Lopez family was walking in Times Square, enjoying the sight. Little Santana had her jaw dropped on all the tall buildings she saw. 'We Didn't have this in Lima, Ohio' She thought. _

"_Tannie, So do you like it here?" Her mom asked her while she held Santana's hand while they walked. Tannie was Santana's nickname has a child._

_Santana smiled widely and nodded "Si, Mami! I wanna live here forever!" _

_Anita, Santana's mom, could see her daughter's eyes glimmer while they walked. Anita wished that someday, there would also be someone that could make her daughter happy like she was now._

"_Of Course Tannie! Anything for my little princess!" Eduardo, Santana's dad, said while he pinched his daughter's cheek_

"_Ow!" Santana snapped and she touched her cheek to take away the pain_

_From a distance, Santana saw a man who was selling colorful balloons. As adventurous as Santana was, she decided to follow the man. She looked back on her parents, who were talking about something. She saw her chance and she stealthily slipped away from them.  
>Santana didn't realize it was really hard just to get the balloon salesman. By the time she got there, the man was already gone. Probably because Santana got bumped a few times and lost her way. So, she roamed around some more, hoping to find the balloons.<br>After 15 minutes of her little 'adventure', Santana still couldn't find the man. She didn't realize Times Square was a big place. She thought it was just like the park they have in Lima. _

_Tears started to form in Santana's eyes as she accepted the reality. She was lost. 'What if mama and papa would leave me behind? What if someone will kill me? Or kidnapped?' A thousand worst-case-scenarios swarmed Santana's head._

"_Hey, Are You Okay?" A voice asked her.  
>Santana looked to her side to find the voice. <em>

_When she looked, she was met by the most beautiful blue eyes she'd seen. A girl was staring at Santana with concern, with a balloon on her hand. The girl had blonde hair and she was a few inches taller than Santana, but the girl's most promising feature was her beautiful crystal-blue eyes. Santana could never forget those eyes and how they looked at Santana with concern. _

"_Hi! I'm Brittany! What's your name?" The girl said extending her hand with a huge grin on her face, revealing two missing teeth._

_Santana turned her back on the girl and covered her face with her hands, she hated people seeing her cry._

_Brittany stepped infront of Santana and brushed Santana's hair. "Hey it's okay. Are you lost? I'm lost too." The girl said_

_At the last words, Santana jerked her head up. "Really?" she sniffed_

_Brittany smiled at the acknowledgement of her presence "Yeah, if you want we can find our parents together. You could even have my balloon too!"_

_Santana replied "B-but that's your balloon."_

_Brittany handed Santana the balloon "Well, I want to you have it."_

_Santana looked into Brittany's eyes and saw genuine sincerity.  
>Giving Santana one more it's-okay-i-don't-need-it look, Santana finally took the balloon from Brittany.<em>

_Brittany took her cat-designed handkerchief from her pocket and handed it to Santana "Here. Use this hanky to wipe off your tears. Then we'll go t an adventure!"_

_Santana smiled widely and started wiping her tears off with the handkerchief._

"_What's your name?" Brittany asked as Santana was wiping her tears_

"_T-Tanie." Santana answered as she finished wiping her tears with handkerchief. Then, forgetting that the handkerchief wasn't hers, Santana unconsciously place it inside her pocket._

"_See? You're so beautiful when you're not sad." Santana smiled at Brittany's comment _

"_Okay Tanie! Ready for the most best exciting-est adventure ever?" Brittany said and Santana vigorously nodded_

_Brittany took out her pinky and Santana took out her's and together they linked pinkies. They-_

Brittany greeted Santana " Hi! I'm Brittany! What's your name?"

Santana snapped out at her thoughts. Her thoughts seemed like hours, but in reality it was only a few seconds.

"Uhh, S-Santana Lopez" Santana stammered, still trying to get back to reality.

"Santana Lopez." Brittany repeated, rolling the name around her tongue, musing. "I like your name Santana! Sounds a lot like Santa!" then she whimsically skipped towards the fridge in the other side of the room.

'_Does she know? Does she remember me? Doesn't seem so. Should I tell her? ' _Santana thought while she watched Brittany get something from the fridge. _'Brittany. She's still the same girl I met 14 years ago. But I wonder if something changed?' _She thought

Santana stood up from her bed and stretched her legs. Then Brittany threw something at Santana, which the Latina catched at the last second.

Santana looked at it, it turned out to be a pack of M&M's.

"Figured you'd be hungry. I mean, we're human right? We all get hungry. Wait, you're human, right?" Brittany asked, confused that Santana didn't open the M&M's. Then she took a seat in the one-person couch near the door.

Santana chuckled "You think I'm an alien or something?"

Brittany gave an innocent smile "Maybe or I don't know! I saw this movie yesterday about how aliens can disguise themselves like people and they eat us!" then she mimicked a monster-like figure "And it also said in the movie that aliens can't eat chocolate because chocolate's like poison for them."

Santana held back her laughter "So you gave me M&M's to see if I was an alien or not?"

Brittany analyzed it in her head" Huh. Never thought of it that way. Besides, that's like the only food left in the fridge. I forgot to buy groceries yesterday. And Rachel gave me like, ten packs of M&M's."

Santana grinned at how adorable Brittany was, then she opened the M&M's and ate a piece "See? Not an alien!"

Brittany fixed herself on the couch "Good We got that covered." Then she faced Santana and smiled at her.

The Latina froze at Brittany's warm gaze and she couldn't help but smile back. Santana also noticed Brittany's long fine legs, she prevented herself not to drool at it

Brittany took a bite in her ice cream "So, San what course do you take?"

Santana lit a small smile at the new nickname "I take medicine, what about you?"

'_Weird. I don't usually open up like this. Maybe because it's just my first day.' _Santana thought

"I take dance. " Brittany replied noncholantly "Wait a minute, how are you related to Jennifer Lopez?"

Before Santana could answer, the door of the room swung open. Revealing a blonde girl. The girl had short hair and hazel eyes. Overall, she was attractive She was wearing a dress that had flowers on it.

"Sup? Me p'pl?" The girl said while placing her hands on her hips

"Quinn!" Brittany greeted and hugged the girl

Santana felt a pint of jealousy inside her, she tried to shrug it off

"I'm here to pick up a girl named Santana Lopez." Quinn said, imitating a police officer's voice and tone "Do You Know where she is?"

Brittany chuckled at Quinn and then she went to Santana, grabbed her hand then showed her to Quinn "Here She Is!"

Santana noticed Brittany's soft hands, like a baby's.

"Well, Hello! "Quinn said, with her normal voice "Okay, Santana. Mike can't give you the tour so I'm here to. I'm Quinn" she extended her hand, which Santana took obligedly "Is that okay?"

Santana nodded.

Quinn faced Brittany "Wanna come?"

Brittany bit her lip "I'd love to but I Can't. I still have to return the books I borrowed before nine-thirty or else the librarian will finally kill me."

Quinn gave a sad smile "Too bad. I guess Santana and I will have to go to tour alone."

Then, without warning, Quinn grabbed Santana and they ran off across the hall

"Have An Exciting Tour!" Brittany called out after them

"Will Do!" Quinn replied as they continued running

When Santana and Quinn were finally at the elevator, Santana asked "What the Hell would you do that for?"

Quinn breathed deeply "To avoid Brittany's boyfriend."

Santana felt another pint of jealousy, but she shrugged it off again.

"What's wrong with that?" Santana asked, trying to seem innocent

"Well, Brittany's boyfriend is always there when she needs to go to the library or the classrooms or anywhere! It's like he knows where Brittany is, even though she doesn't tell him! He's like an obsessed boyfriend or something!" Santana could see that there was anger in Quinn's words. But Santana couldn't pinpoint what it really was. And she just decided to drop the subject.

The elevator opened and they went out. They were in the lobby.

Quinn said "So this is the University Lobby. I know you already know what a lobby is, so we'll continue on the rooms. This way." And she led Santana at a door at the back of the lobby.

When Quinn opened the door, It revealed a wide wide space with tall buildings on the side. The wide space seemed to have a football yard. It also had a baseball and tennis court in it.

Quinn led Santana to the pathway, which was almost empty, considering it was Saturday. The University was huge, like really huge. Santana watched in awe the sight she was seeing. They were all magnificent.

They went inside one of the buildings and inside it was more wonderful than it was outside. After 2 hours of touring most half of the University Quinn finally stopped.

"God, I'm tired. Let's just stop. Besides, you saw most of the Uni anyway." Quinn said

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Both Quinn and Santana turned around to see who was calling. Santana saw a guy running towards them with brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a green polo shirt. He was holding a box of chocolates. He was somewhat, good-looking, to say at least.

"Quinn! Have you seen Brittany?" The guy asked, Santana found his accent different, like an Irish's

Quinn replied "Woah, Rory. You okay? You seem to be being chased by dogs or something."

Rory's expression remained "Have you seen Brittany?" he repeated

Quinn said "This is Santana, by the way. She's new here."

But Rory seemed to focus just on Quinn "Oh, okay, nice to meet you Santana. But have YOU seen Brittany?"

Quinn chuckled at Rory and nudged him in the arm "Just messing with you Rory. Yeah, she's in her room, I think."

Rory smiled at them then ran towards the dormitories.

Santana asked, curiously "That's Brittany's boyfriend?"

Quinn chuckled harder "Oh, Dear God No! That's Britt's stalker. He's been crazy with her since freshman year and we keep teasing him because he won't give up, even though he knows Brittany has a boyfriend."

Santana forced a chuckle. She could tell that Brittany's a big deal here at LHU.

"Okay, then!" Quinn said while standing up from the bench she sat down on "I have to go somewhere, Santana if you want you can roam around some more. Bye" And she tapped Santana's shoulder and hurried off.

Santana decided to roam more, considering she doesn't have anything to do anyways. While she was walking around the buildings, she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. She heard some people singing, it was around 10-11 people. Santana listened, trying to know where the sound came from. As the sound grew nearer, she was sure that is was somewhere on her right. When Santana turned right, she saw an open door. She decided to come a little closer and peek. When she did, she saw a couple of people dancing around and singing. 

XXXXXXX

**Next Chap we will finally meet Britt's boyfriend! Wanna know who it is? Read more! Reviews make me happy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Picture

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 3 For Every Bad Thing, There's a Good One**

**Hey Guys! I want to know Ur Opinions so tell me! I will gladly accept some! Anyways, in this story Sam Evans will have a totally different personality, it's like I'm gonna his show bad side.**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Glee… but what if I was somewhat related to Ryan Murphy? Nah.**

**XXXXXXX**

Santana looked closely at the people singing and dancing. They were really good.

'_Wait a minute, I know some of these people here, there's Mike and Quinn and…Brittany! God, Brittany's a really good dancer, she's like really graceful;?" _Santana thought as she peeked closely at them '_Are they singing a Madonna song?'_

"Santana!" Brittany called at Santana

Santana stood dead in her tracks, thinking '_How the hell did she see me_?' Then she looked around, that's where she realized she was standing in the middle of the door already. She must have got so carried away. All the people inside the room looked at her with a confused expression, some were glad that she might wanna join the club.

"U-uh…" Was all Santana could say, but before she could form a solid word, Brittany grabbed her hand and placed her in the middle of the room

"Guys, meet my new roommate, Santana!" Brittany said cheerfully, as she smiled at everyone "She like arrived two hours ago!" Then finally, Brittany settled her eyes at Santana, their eyes met, blue and brown. Santana felt something tingle inside her.

The room was suddenly filled with 'Ah's and their confused expression turned into smiling faces. But Santana and Brittany kept staring at each other. They both had an unusual feeling building inside them, but in a good way.

'_Those eyes. They're so…magnificent." _Santana thought

"Welcome Santana!" A short brunette interrupted their long stare "Nice to meet you!"

"Welcome Santana!" The other people followed in unison

Brittany smiled "San, Meet the Glee Club!" as she spread her arms at them

All Santana could do was force a smile, it wasn't her plan to make a lot of friends in LHU, but since having a roommate like Brittany, it wasn't an option.

"I'm Rachel Berry! And I'm the captain of the Glee Club! And most of the clubs…actually" The short brunette extended her hand at Santana while wearing a grin that reached her ears

Santana took Rachel's hand and instantly regretted it when Rachel shook her hand vigorously.

When Santana had met almost all of the glee club. Finn, Quinn, Mike, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Tina, Mercedes, all of them went back to the locker rooms to change. Santana decided to wait for Brittany, because Santana forgot the way back to the dormitories. But there was one person who hasn't introduced himself yet. While the others were occupied, the guy found his chance. He stepped infront of Santana a little closer than he should, Santana backed away a little bit.

"Hi, I'm Puck. But for you, I'll let you call me Pucksaurus" He said while winking and raising his eyebrows, as if to flirt.

Santana instantly disliked the guy. Sure, he was good-looking, with a Mohawk to get a bad boy image and the features of his face was fine. He had a nice body, with big biceps. But there was something in him that the Latina didn't like.

This wasn't the first time Santana got flirted at, and sure as hell, it wasn't gonna be the last.

"Whatever." Santana scoffed and turned his back at him

But it didn't stop Puck to step in front of her again "You're feisty, I like it. You're really hot, you know. And Puck wants some hot lady."

"Listen to me, you Fuck." Santana retorted, giving him the best bitch face she had to convince the guy she wasn't interested "Are you like retarded or something? Go find another person to lust on!"

Santana had a very short temper.

Puck just licked his lips "Only if you come with me." And he winked at her again

Before Santana could bitch at him some more, Brittany appeared behind Puck from the locker room. Santana didn't continue talking to Puck anymore when she saw Brittany, and she didn't know why.

Brittany whimsically skipped at them and asked "Hey guys! Watcha Doing?"

Santana smiled at her "Nothing Britt, we're just trying to know each other." Then Santana looked at Puck and gave him a sarcastic smile

Puck was confused at the sudden transformation of Santana's mood "Yeah, Britt. Totally" He replied

Brittany smiled at them "Cool! I hope you guys are gonna be great friends!"

Puck saw this as a great opportunity to ask them "So you gals in for the party tonight? Everyone's gonna be there. Finn and Me are back as the party coordinators so It's gonna be one hell of a party!" He said, giving his best shot to sound convincing "C'mon gals, It wouldn't hurt to come, would it?"

Santana wasn't sure if she would come, it would be really great to start her new University Life with a party but then, spending the night in her comfy bed wouldn't be that bad. Santana looked at, Brittany, who was biting her lip, she seemed like she was thinking hard.

"That's really cool, Puck. But.." Brittany trailed off, then she looked at Santana "I'll only come if San comes!"

Santana jerked her head up, surprised at Brittany's sentence_. 'Why would she come with me?' _Santana thought.

Puck smiled wickedly, sensing that Santana's got a thing for Brittany and he knows she would never refuse "What about it, Lopez?"

Santana had no choice, but to say yes now. She didn't like to disappoint Brittany, who was smiling widely at Santana, hoping that she would say yes. And besides, a tequila wouldn't hurt.

"Fine." Santana deadpanned

"Yes!" Brittany exclaimed and she hugged Santana

Santana couldn't help but smile at the action

XXXXXXX

It was 9:30pm already, 30 minutes before the party and both Brittany and Santana were back at their room finding clothes to wear for the party. Santana was crouching at her bed, searching her trolley for clothes, while Brittany who had her back turned on Santana and was wearing only her underwear, was searching for clothes in her closet.  
>Santana couldn't help but focus on Brittany's fine body. You could see Brittany's body curve and her long fine legs. She had a dancer's physique. She was hot, like really hot. Santana fought the urge to rip Brittany's underwear off until she was fully naked and get it on with her. Santana scoffed at the thought '<em>Like that would ever happen, Brittany's like straight as an arrow.'<em> She thought

"So, what'll you wear?" The Latina asked, trying to focus on finding her clothes and not on Brittany

Brittany shrugged "Something simple, I guess. It's not like we're going to Unicorn Land."

Santana chuckled quietly at Brittany's wild imagination "So you'll wear something elegant if you went to Unicorn Land or something?"

"Of Course I would!" Brittany answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I mean, who wouldn't? No one, that's who!"

Santana replied sarcastically "Totally, Britt. No. One."

Brittany retorted with her voice a little high "Tease all you want Santana, but I'm not the one who'll be crying when you forgot to buy a unicorn horn and suit."

Santana rolled her eyes "Whatevs."

After 15 minutes, the girls finally decided on what to wear, Brittany put on a black tank top with a white shirt underneath, and shorts and black, shiny boots.  
>While on the other hand, Santana put on a red blouse, skinny jeans and black Chucks. They all looked simple, yet smoking hot.<p>

While they were putting on their makeup, Santana finally had the courage to ask "Why did you need me to come with you to this party, anyways?"

Brittany shrugged "I don't know, to show you the campus or something. Besides, I wouldn't want you to be sulking in here when everyone's having so much fun on a Saturday night."

Santana smiled "_She's worried that I'll be spending the night alone?'_

Brittany closed her compact and opened the lowermost drawer beside her bed to put the compact inside, then forgetting to push the drawer to close it "I'm done!"

Santana was still putting on eyeliner "Wait a sec, I'll be done in a minute."

Brittany replied as she stood "Okay, I just need to go to the bathroom, okay?"

Santana nodded and the blonde went inside the bathroom.

Then, Santana couldn't help but notice there was something shimmering inside Brittany's unclosed drawer. Out of curiosity, Santana stood up and checked it out. The Latina knew it was bad to touch someone else's belongings but she couldn't fight the urge. She picked up the object and examined it. It turned out to be a picture frame with two people embracing each other. Santana recognized the other person, it was Brittany. But the other one, Santana didn't know who he was, the other one was a man, he was particularly handsome, with dark brown hair and eyes. He looked like he just came out of a cover of a magazine or something. They looked so happy together, like everyone else didn't matter around them, as they looked at each other's eyes. _This must be Brittany's boyfriend _She thought. But, The glass of the frame was shattered, like someone smashed it on the floor for a thousand times. The picture also had cuts in it. '_Weird.'_

Then, Santana heard the bathroom door open, Santana instantly panicked and she hurriedly put the picture back in the drawer and closed it.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked sounding suspicious

Santana turned around to face her "N-nothing..m-my lipstick fell on the..floor."

Brittany narrowed her eyes at her "O..kay. Need help finding it?"

The Latina shook her head "No, I'm okay. Thanks."

Brittany crooked her head "You sure?"

Santana nodded and forced a smile "Yes."

Then suddenly there was a knock on the door. Santana sighed, relieved that she got saved by the bell.

The blonde opened the door and was met by a short brunette, who Santana believed was Rachel, the loud and obnoxious girl she met earlier.

"Hi Guys! I heard you're going to Puck's party. Just thought I'll pick you guys up, because apparently Finn left a couple of hours ago. And I didn't have anyone to go with" Rachel said, saying it all in one breathing

Santana examined Rachel, she was wearing a blue Catholic-like dress and long stockings. _'What a weirdo'_

"Cool, Rach! We were just going." Brittany replied

"Yeah, we were. C'mon let's go." Santana continued as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.

Then Brittany locked the door and put the keys in her pocket. Then the three of them headed for the party.

XXXX

**Done! I know it was a little short, but next will be really long I promise! Next chap will cover LHU's party! WOO! I'm really excited to write the next chap! BTW, gals and guys I need ur reviewssss! Reviews make me motivated to write faster!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bedtime Story

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chap 4: Bedtime Story**

**Hey guys! How are you liking the story so far? Is it any good? I need ur feedback even though it's bad! Enjoy! Merry Snixxmas!**

XXXX

Loud thuds and bass can be heard as Santana, Brittany and Rachel neared the party's destination. Santana was particularly excited to see what LHU's parties has in store for her. She was not an amateur at parties, when she was in highschool she was the LIFE of the parties. Santana even remembered getting on with different guys on one night. The Latina smiled at the thought of 'the good old days'.  
>But Santana Lopez wanted a change in herself. She wanted to feel grown up and not naïve like she was in highschool.<p>

"We're near The Hell Room." Rachel said as they walked towards the library

Santana got a little confused "The Hell Room?"

The brunette nodded "Uh Huh. Puck calls it The Hell Room because it's really near the library. And Puck hates libraries, he even said 'Library is like hell' and that's how he got the name."

Santana rolled her eyes at how weird this Puck guy was "Wait, so are the teachers aware they're having a party?" she asked

Rachel shook her head "No. Every Friday teacher's have this conference in the faculty or something and they never know what the students are up to." Then the brunette paused as they reached the door of the library "We're here."

Rachel went in first, then Brittany and Santana. The library looked normal, to say at least. No signs of a party. Then at the far end of the library, there was an old lady sitting in a desk, writing vigorously.

"That's the librarian." The brunette told Santana

"She's really scary." Brittany added, with a frightened look in her face as she looked at her

"Okay guys," Rachel whispered, so no one else could hear them "The Hell Room is at the back of library and all we need to do is get past the librarian without her noticing us. We need a distraction. Brittany, you do it."

Brittany back away a little "Why me? Why couldn't it be you, Rach? She scares me, like a lot."

"Because." Rachel reasoned out "If you do it, we'll all get to the party faster."

Brittany still wouldn't do it "No way Rach. I'd rather face a ghost than her." She replied, still having a terrified look on her face

Santana felt the need to defend Brittany. She didn't like seeing the blonde scared. Which Santana thought was a little weird because they just met.  
>"Yeah Rachel, why don't you just do it yourself? Are you scared that the librarian's gonna eat you because of your size?" Santana defended, sounding a little bitchy<p>

Santana could hear Brittany chuckle a little

Rachel replied "No, of course not! It's just that, Brittany always forgets the way and-"

"Fine, I'll just do it, okay?" Brittany retorted before Rachel could finish her sentence

Then Rachel held her head up high, as if she just won a bet. Santana watched her, getting more and more annoyed at Rachel

Then Brittany took a deep breath and went to one of the bookshelves and asked the old lady "Mrs… uhh… Librarian? Where can I find the story about the ducks who got sold boots?"  
>The old ladylibrarian grunted and stood up from her desk. When the old lady neared Brittany, Santana could see Brittany's hands shaking.

Then Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and hurried at the backdoor behind the librarian's desk. Outside, Rachel led Santana to a door in the ground. When the brunette opened it, it showed an underground stairs with a door in the end. They heard footsteps behind them, and when they turned around it turned to be Brittany, who was holding a book

Santana chuckled at her "You actually borrowed it?"

Brittany shrugged "Why not? It's a really good book, you know."

Then the three of them went down the stairs and Rachel knocked on the door. The peephole on the door opened and the man behind said "Names, Year."

The brunette cleared her throat "Rachel Berry, Brittany S. Pierce and Santana Lopez. Sophomores."

The door suddenly opened and the three of them went in.

'_I'm already liking how the party goes here in LHU. I feel like I'm in a secret club or something."_ Santana thought

Inside, Santana immediately noticed how big the place was. The place had a white, plain wallpaper with red lights illuminating, creating an effect that the place was on fire.  
>Even though the place was called The Hell Room, it was unusually cold inside. The Hell Room had a lot of people inside, some were chatting, others were making out in the couch, some were making body shots, and also others were dancing like crazy and most were just plain drinking on the familiar red cups. The Hell Room also had loud music playing.<p>

"Cool Party." The Latina said as they studied the party

"Yeah it is." Brittany agreed

"Brittany!" A man called after her, as he was bumping his way towards Brittany

"Hey Britt, glad you could make it." The man said as he arrived to Brittany

The man had blonde Justin Bieber hair and he had nice body. But his most obvious feature was his large mouth. He was wearing a checkered shirt, jeans and Black Chucks.

Then he leaned in and kissed Brittany In the lips.

Again, The Latina felt jealousy building inside her.

"What are you doing here Sam? I-I thought you weren't gonna be back until next week?" Brittany asked as they finished kissing

Sam shrugged "I guess, I wanted to be back early. I surprised you didn't I?"

The blonde forced a smile, kinda upset that her boyfriend was here, because she wanted to spend more time with her new friend, Santana. "You sure did." She replied

"Hey guys, I-I'm just gonna get a coke, you guys want some?" Brittany continued

Both Sam and Santana shook their heads, while Rachel answered "I'll come with you!"

"Cool!" She replied, then she faced Santana and Sam "I'm gonna be right back!" Then both Brittany and Rachel hurried off to the kitchen

Sam faced Santana and asked "So, who are you? I haven't seen you around here."

Santana replied simply "Santana Lopez. Britt's roommate."

Sam's face nodded in recognition "Oh. Really? When did you move in?"

"5 Hours ago." The Latina grunted

"I'm Sam Evans. Sam I Am. And I like Bacon and Ham."

_God, this guy has no game ."_Whatever." Santana replied

"SAM! My man!" a guy called out behind Santana

Santana turned around and saw a huge black guy coming towards them.

"Shane! Wassup?" Sam fist-clapped the guy

Shane replied "Let's Go, Sam! Football field's open!" and started dragging Sam away

But Sam pushed back "Can't. I want to spend time with Britts."

Shane dragged him harder "Your girlfriend can wait! Now, Let's Go!"

Seeing that he can't fight Shane away, Sam just called out after Santana "Tell Brittany I just went out to play!" And with that, the two of them disappeared.

**Santana's POV**

Where the hell is Brittany? I thought she was getting us drinks.

Then I saw her fighting her way through the crowd. When she finally arrived, she was a little sweaty.

"Here." Brittany said handing a glass full of alcohol, from the two she was holding "They didn't have Coke anymore. They only have..." she paused, looking at her glass "I don't even know what this is."

I asked "What took you so long? " Brittany didn't even notice that Sam was gone.

The blonde took a sip from her glass "Well, I kinda.. got lost on my way back. They are so many people and they keep bumping me." and added a pout.

I chuckled, she was adorable. "Well, good thing you made it. Wait-Where's that annoying dwarf?" and I took a large sip from my drink

Brittany's brows furrowed "Annoy- Oh! You mean Rachel? She went with Finn. Rachel's kinda worried that Finn might find some other girl taller than her."

Before Santana could reply, Brittany jumped up. "Oh My God! I love this song! C'mon Santana let's go dance!" she said, and started dragging me towards the middle of the room. I just got along with her.

Then Brittany just started dancing. And she was amazing. Like really really amazing. Her hair flipped here and there and her body was going on with the beat. She was full of grace in her movements, like she's been doing this for years.

I noticed everyone else stopped dancing and they were looking at Brittany. I was staring at her with my jaw dropped. Mesmerized.

"C'mon San! Let's Dance!" and she grabbed my hand, and we just started dancing.

**After 3 Hours...**

"That was so much fun, San. We should do that again." Brittany said

"Sure."

I'm carrying Brittany towards our room now. She was too drunk to even stand up. I had fun at the party. We did body shots, dancing, laughing and a lot of other fun stuff. Brittany's really fun to be with. I could listen to her talk for hours and not get bored. I didn't drink, I was too preoccupied watching Brittany laugh at my jokes and crazy antics.

"I feel like Wonder Woman right now. " The blonde said drunkenly

"You sure do, Britt." I replied as I opened twitched the door of our room. It won't open. It's Locked.

"Uhh, Britt, do you have the keys?" I asked her

She just laughed "You're funny."

I sighed and checked her pockets, and sure enough, the key was there. I took it and opened the door. I carefully placed Brittany onto her bed and she mumbled something about ' flying'. I turned on the lights and removed my shoes.

Then Brittany suddenly spoke "S-san? C-can you read me a bedtime story?"

I was taken aback. A bedtime story? The only bedtime stories I know are those that someone dies at the end.

"Well, I don't know any bedtime story." I retorted

Brittany opened her shoulder bag and held out a book. It was the same book she borrowed from the library: "Mr. Duck With Yellow Boots."

I narrowed my eyes at her "No friggin' way, Britt. I think you don't need a bedtime story to fall asleep."

Brittany pouted and did Puppy Dog Eyes "Pwease."

I sighed, she was too adorable to be denied. I stood up and Brittany shrieked with excitement.. And she keeps repeating "San's gonna read me a bedtime story, San's gonna read me a bedtime story!"

I sat beside her. I took the book and opened it. With one last sigh, I looked at Brittany, who was grinning widely and was neatly sitted up from her bed.

Then I started the story.

_Mr. Duck With Yellow Boots_

_Once upon a time, there was a Duck named Mr. Duck. He was very happy because he had his Yellow Boots. He loved his Yellow Boots so much that he wouldn't exchange it with anything. Not even 10 pieces of gold. One day, the Yellow Boots ran off and Mr. Duck was so sad. Mr. Duck wouldn't sleep or eat because the only thing he loved was gone. All gone. But one happy day, a red boot came in Mr., Duck's house. Mr. Duck was so happy he jumped up and down. The red boots was better than the last one, and Mr. Duck With Red Boots lived happily ever after.  
>THE END.<em>

By the time I finished the story, Brittany was fast asleep already. I grinned, she was still so beautiful. I tucked her in, and placed a blanket over her. I was about to kiss her forehead when I hesitated. _She's just my roommate. Just my roommate. I think._

Before I turned around, I whispered "Night Britt." Then I headed for my bed, and instantly fell asleep.

XXX

P.S.

Mr. Duck With Yellow Boots has kinda like the same plot with this story.

-Steph xoxo (.com)


	5. Chapter 5: Hangover

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 5: Hangover**

xx

I woke up a little earlier than usual. That usually happens when I had a fun night. I sat up from my bed and looked at my roommate. Brittany's still sleeping soundly, but I know it's gonna be hell for her today from how much she drank last night. Suddenly, curiosity took over me. The Picture. The Picture from Brittany's drawer. I haven't had much to look at it yesterday but now that Brittany's asleep, I can totally check it out.

I pushed my blanket aside and tiptoed my way over Brittany's drawer. I open the lowermost one, and sure enough, the broken picture was there. I held it, and examined it carefully. There was something in this picture that makes me curious, probably because it holds Brittany's past, but still.  
>This time I noticed something new in the picture. A ring. Brittany was wearing a ring. Not the type of those cheap class rings, this was different, this was an... ENGAGEMENT RING!<p>

I know what an Engagement Ring looks like, I always check it out at Zales. That explains it! The happy look of Brittany and this man, the 'staring at each other's eyes', and the holding hands. A thought suddenly formed in my mind: Brittany WAS engaged OR Brittany IS engaged. I'm guessing Brittany and the man in this picture are about 18 years old, too young. And what about her dating Sam?

My thoughts were interrupted when Brittany gave a painful moan. I put the picture back, fast and quietly. I check Brittany and she was clutching her head tightly. Hangover. I take the trashcan and before Brittany can stand up, I gave her the trashcan. She immediately took it and threw up on it. When she was done, I took it back from her and flushed the contents of the trashcan. I know how sick and bad the feeling is to have a hangover. I guess I better take care of her for the day. Which is not normal of Santana Lopez.

I handed her a handkerchief and she wiped her face.

"Thanks." Brittany said

I replied "No Probs. So, how are you?."

Brittany laid face down on her bed, clutching her face with her pillow. "Terrible."

I chuckled "Well, that's what you get from drinking like a maniac."

Brittany groaned.

"Well," I said "I'm gonna go buy you some headache medicine, just stay put or you'll throw up. Trust me I know." And I headed toward the door.

"Wait." The blonde said as she faced me "Santana, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine. Really."

I looked at her face. She was so pale and her eyes are swollen. Definitely sick, no doubt.

I chuckled "Be fine? Oh no, no, no. I know how sick you are right now, and I'm gonna do something about that, whether you like it or not." And with that, I rushed out the door not wanting Brittany's response.

As I was walking, I thought about the times I felt the need to help someone. Which is, NEVER. But why now? Why Brittany? There's a feeling inside me. But I shrug it off, thinking it was just nothing.

I finally found a medicine store, and I bought 4 packs of headache painkillers. I headed back to the room and when I opened the door and looked inside, Sam was there, feeding Brittany soup. They looked so sweet together. What the hell is Sam doing here?

Anger rises up inside me. I clutch my fist. All my anger was at Sam. Sam. I placed the medicine on the nearest tabletop and I rushed out and slammed the door behind me. I didn't even know where I was heading I just kept going. What am I mad at Sam? Because he was taking care of Brittany? He's her boyfriend for God's sake! He has all the rights. Then what is this feeling? What is it?

XX

"It's what makes the world go round." Quinn said, as she sped up on the treadmill

I spent most of the day here in the LHU Gym. Exercise always makes me calmer. I ran up to Quinn as she was heading the gym too and let me borrow her exercise clothes. I didn't wanna go back while Sam's still there.  
>Now, Quinn's talking about babies or ferris wheels or I don't know, I wasn't listening!<p>

I stopped the treadmill and flex my muscles. Yeah, exercise feels really good. I check my watch. 4pm.

"I gotta head back, Quinn. I'll return your clothes tomorrow." I said as I drank water.

Quinn just nodded and with that I got out of the gym and headed towards the dormitories. I just hope I don't see Sam. Though, my class starts tomorrow, I can probably see him. Whatever.

When I arrived at the door of my room, I knocked, wanting to not disturb anything or something. No response. I knocked again. No response. Getting annoyed, I just stormed inside.

The room was unusually empty. And squeaky clean. It was like someone called a cleaning team or something.

I toss down my things on my bed, took out my towel and went to the bathroom. I stripped down my clothes, put my iPod on shuffle and stepped inside the shower. The hot water runs through me. I find solitude. I think about earlier, how I acted. This wasn't normal of me. I try not to think about it much, thinking that it's better off alone.

After I take my hot shower and got dressed, I started fixing the mess I left on my bed. Then, I hear the door open, I didn't turn around to see who it was, I didn't care.

"Santana?" A voice called me. It was Brittany.

"What?" I replied, still fixing my things. What is she doing up in bed? Hangovers usually lasts for around 2 days if you drank as much as she did last night.

I hear footsteps near me. Then I feel Brittany's soft touch on my shoulder. I feel comfortable with her touch even though it's foreign. I turned around to face her. And the first thing I saw was her eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes. She still looked pale, but much better than earlier. My stare stopped when she spoke.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you!" She said

I back away a little. We were unusually close, if I didn't back away, I swear I could have kissed her.

"What for?" I asked, pretending to be busy with my things.

"I'm sorry. I really am." Brittany said

I stopped to face her again "Wait. What for?"

Brittany looked confused "For...something bad I did?"

I get it now. Brittany thought she did something bad when I acted all mad earlier. She's extraordinary.

I chuckled "You didn't do anything wrong, Britt. It was me, I-I was rude."

The blonde retorted "No, you weren't." and she smiled widely at me.

I turned my gaze away, trying not to get mesmerized by her smile. "By the way, you seem all bubbly again. When you were sick as a dog earlier, what happened?" Damn. I should have not asked that. She might say something about Sam then I'll get this unusual anger again.

But, she didn't say something about Sam, instead she said "Well, it was the medicine you gave me. It was like magic! Are you a magician San?"

I looked at her eyes and realized that she was serious. "Not yet. " I chuckled "But I can make a coin disappear."

Brittany's eyes widened "Really San? Show me! Show me!"

I smiled and took out a coin from my pocket. Before I toss the coin, I gaze one more time at Brittany, who was grinning so widely her cheeks must hurt. I tossed the coin up in the air, take it with my other hand and quickly slid it in my pocket in a millisecond.

The blonde clapped and I bowed, as if I was facing an audience. Then we kept laughing. We talked and talked onto the night. We kept laughing about absolutely everything and anything that came into our minds. I've never had that much fun with anyone before. I just feel like myself when I'm with her. My Fun-Self. At around 11pm, Brittany got sleepy and we had to stop our fun-filled chat. I didn't fall asleep until 12am, because I kept thinking about the night.

XX

Did You like it? Any suggestions? PM me!

.com


	6. Chapter 6: First Day SuXX

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 6: First Day Sucks**

**So, this is the first day of class for one Santana Lopez at Louis Hampton. How do you think she will cope up? Will she be bitchy or nice? Will she meet a new enemy? Will she be able to figure out her feelings? Find out in this newest chapter!**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer :I Own Glee! In My Dreams..**

XX

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I was awoken by an annoying alarm clock. I covered my ears with my pillow.

"Brittany, turn that thing off!"

Brittany mumbled something I didn't understand. She's probably still sleeping. How can she sleep in that annoying noise?

I sigh and I stood up from bed. I quickly turned off that annoying alarm clock of Brittany's. Then I quickly realize something. My first day of class. My mood suddenly went foul. I looked at Brittany and she was covering her face with a blanket.

"Brittany wake up." I said sleepily

"I don't wanna." The blonde mumbled

I started shaking her "Britts, wake the hell up."

"No way." She won't budge.

I sighed and I said "Look's it's a Leprechaun!"

Brittany sat up in less than a second. "Where? Where?" She asked while looking around.

I chuckled at her "That certainly got your attention." and I raced to the bathroom

I can hear Brittany groan and from the bathroom I can hear the she must turned on the stereo because I can hear pop music.

After I showered, which took 30 minutes I got dressed and went out the bathroom. I was dressed with a simple red blouse and skinny jeans and low-top boots.

When I got out, I saw Brittany sitting on the floor, a little sweaty. She was stretching her legs in a gymnast -like stretch. She must have exercised or something.

"Oh Hey Santana!" She greeted me as she stood up from the floor "I do this every Monday to get me a little edge from Horrific Mondays." she tapped my shoulder and walked towards bathroom

I started to think what to bring today. Then my phone suddenly began to ring,. Who could be calling at this UnGodly hour? I pick up my phone and looked at the caller ID. Kurt. I immediately picked it up.

"Hi Santana! How's the new school?" Kurt greeted me with one of his usual high tone voice

Kurt and I met at Highschool when I ran for Prom Queen. He helped me organize my campaign and we won it. We became close friends since then.

I replied "It's cool Kurt. What made you call?"

Kurt giggled "Oh Santana! You know me! So let's get to the point, met someone...cute? C'mon Santana tell me!"

I started to blush. Did I? "Uhhh...actually I did."

Kurt gasped "Really? What's his name?"

"Why do even need to know, Kurt? I-It's not important. By the way, How are you and Blaine?" I said, trying to evade

Kurt replied "Don't even try to change the subject! Who is he? C'mon Santana, you know you can trust me with anything!"

I tried to think of it. Ever since I've arrived, I've seen alot of cute people here. But who stands up the most? Only one person came into my mind.

I said nonchalantly "Well, it's a... She. And my roommate." I can't believe I just said that. I really can't believe it.

You can hear Kurt giggle like a little child "Ok, it's official. I have a client in New York and I'm coming over there next next weekend! I have to go, but expect me this month!"

"No Kurt N-" Before I can stop him, he already hung up. God, I should have never told him. I know Kurt, when he comes here he's gonna investigate Brittany and what he thinks about her. And then I' gonna die because I know Kurt's gonna say something embarrassing about me.

Then, the bathroom door opened. Brittany came out with just a towel on her body. I swear to God, she looks so hot. And that's coming from me!

"I forgot my clothes!" She said and she looked around her closet

While she was looking around, I just kept staring at her body. Her long legs.

My stare broke when she went back to the bathroom to get dressed.

Then I heard her phone rang. I know it isn't my business but I just came over to her phone to see who it was. God, I am so nosey.

I picked up her iPhone and read the Caller ID. Sam. I immediately put the phone back. Anger coming in again.

The bathroom door opened, and Brittany came out. She was dressed with double tank tops and jeans and black Chucks. Even though she was wearing something so simple, she still manages to look so hot.

"Let's Go San!" She said as she grabbed her bag from under her bed "Let's Eat!"

I grabbed my bag and both of us went out.

We toured the restaurants, diners inside LHU. Then we decided to eat at this place called 'Joe's Waffle Joint'

Then we went in Line.

"What's yours San?" Brittany asked me

I looked at the menu and decided I should go with something not heavy.

"I'll just take coffee, I guess." I answered

Brittany looked at me "You sure? It's your first day. The teachers are gonna make it hell for you and you'll need as much energy as you can get. Trust me, I know." and she gave me a reassuring smile

I smiled back "And a blueberry muffin." I added

"Oh, and 'cause it's your first day, my treat!" she said as we walked up on the counter

"What can I get you today?" the lady in the counter asked

Brittany answered with enthusiasm "Uhhh...We'll have a regular coffee and a Venti Cappuccino with whipped Cream, and a blueberry muffin and a...pack of Oreos!"

The counter lady said "That'll be $10."

Brittany took out ten dollars and gave it to the counter lady. We then took our food and found a table.

"So Santana, it must be really cool to save lives, huh?" The blonde asked as we both took a seat

At first I got a little confused, but then I figured out she was talking about the fact I was taking a medicine course.

"Yeah, maybe." I answered with a hint of sadness in my voice

"What's wrong?" she asked

I replied, hesitantly "I-It's not important a-anymore."

Brittany took my hand, wanting to comfort me. And I felt her touch again "C'mon San, you can tell me anything."

Then I felt that feeling again, the feeling when I first met Brittany when we were little. When she first helped me find my way back to my parents.

Should I tell her? It wouldn't hurt to tell right?

**Flashback**

_The week before Santana went to LHU, Santana found out that her dad sent an application of Santana's credits to Louis Hampton with the course of Medicine and she found out that she got in. Her dad's kinda a big deal in New York so even though Santana's a one semester late to get in LHU, she eventually did. Before she found out, Santana was still in California having fun on days and working at night as a bartender. Her originally plan was to save enough money to get into a performing school. Then one unfaithful day, her dad surprised her in her condo. He was holding a letter. Santana's Acceptance letter to LHU._

_"Dad, what are you doing here?" Santana asked Ricardo, her dad. She had always despised her dad for making her do stuff she didn't wanna do. Like study hard to get good grades and making her attend medical missions. All her life she had followed her dad's orders, hoping that one day he would eventually stop and give Santana freedom._

_"Santana. I want to get over this as fast as I can, so do what I say." Ricardo said, command-like. Then he handed Santana the letter._

_The Latina examined and read the letter. Her brows furrowed in every paragraph. She didn't even finish it to know what it really was. She just threw it on the floor and said "No."_

_"No is not an answer here. I came here to help you pack your bags and take you to New York. Now, start packing." Ricardo said calmly as he studied his daughter. Santana's expression was a cross between anger and surprise._

_Santana couldn't take it anymore. She just couldn't. Her freedom was taking away from her for a long time. But something that she dreams to do, she wouldn't let her dad take it away from her anymore. _

_"I don't want to be a freakin doctor papa! I want to be a performer! It's what I always wanted to be!" Santana shouted at her dad with such fury. Her body was ready to lunge at the door and run away._

_"Performing will not get you anything! Do you want to spend your life in a condo and eating disgusting foods? If you become a doctor, you could live in a mansion and get all the things you like! I don't want you to waste your life Santana." Ricardo remained as calmly as possible. The last thing he wanted was to Santana angrier._

_The fight went on but eventually Santana's dad won. Because in a person like Ricardo Lopez there's no way you win an argument on something. That's actually where her daughter got it. He also told Santana if she wouldn't do what he says, he would do everything with all his power to not let any school accept Santana. And Ricardo's a very powerful man. Santana had no choice but to agree and also she had a plan. Her plan was just finish medicine and then pursue her dream. It was a risky choice, but it was the only one she had._

**End of Flashback**

I told Brittany aboutthe part of my dad forcing me but I didn't tell her what my dream was.

"Well, what do you really wanna be?" Brittany asked

God, I hate that question. I've never told anyone before what I really wanted to be, 'cause they might think I'm a dork or something.

"I-It's a secret." I answered and avoiding eye contact

"Okay, I understand. But just so you know Santana, whatever you wanna be you should follow it now, because if you wait further...you're gonna end up regretting everything." Brittany said and she let go of my hand

I thought about what she said and she was right. But my situation's different. Unless...

I almost fell off my chair when Brittany suddenly shouted.

"Shit!" She said as she looked at the clock "It's 8:20! We're freakin' late!" she stood up took my wrist and headed towards class

"What time does school start anyway?" I asked as we kept running towards the classrooms

"Eight O' clock!" The blonde said "What's your first class?"

I search my bag and found my class schedule. I searched. "Um, Chemistry!"

Brittany stopped running "Chemistry's that way, I think. I'm going the other way. Do you like, want me to help you find The Chem lab?"

I answered "No thanks. You can go to your class, I'll manage."

Brittany smiled "Cool! I'll see ya later!" and she ran off in the opposite direction of me

I turned around and searched for the Chemistry Lab. God, Louis Hampton is a big University.

After 5 minutes of walking around, I finally found it.

I opened the door and everyone was staring at me. They might be in middle of an experiment or something because they were all holding cylinders.

"Well, hello Ms..?" An bald old man with a lab coat greeted me with a scowl in his face. Must be the teacher.

"Lopez." I finished for him. I tried to look as nice as I can so I won't get in trouble for my first day.

"Well, Ms. Lopez" the old man neared me "You must be new girl. Well, first things first, Here In LHU we don't take tardiness very well. You must know that, right? Or else you wouldn't be late. Unless, you are always late. Right?" then he gave a throaty chuckle that makes me shiver.

I didn't even bother to shake my head. This old man's getting on my nerves. And nobody messes with a Lopez.

The old man continued "Ms. Lopez you are to sit infront of the class and do everything as I say, understand?"

I didn't nod.

The old man gritted his teeth "Understand?"

I nodded weakly, and when the teacher turned around I rolled my eyes at him. Brittany's right, teacher's do make your first days a living hell.

The teacher pointed at a seat in front and I reluctantly took a seat.

The teacher continued "Continuing with our lesson, before we were so rudely interrupted" and the teacher looked at me then back to his students "Ascorbic acid is primary used in food..."

The old teacher continued with his boring discussion for about 30 minutes. When I heard I bell I just ran out of the classroom without even taking a glance at anything. My mood went from sour to just pure foul. As I was roaming down the halls, I check my schedule. Geometry's next. I sigh. My two most hated subjects are my first two periods of the week. On Monday. God, I wonder where the hell Geometry is.

Not finding the Geometry classroom on the first floor, I went up the porcelain stairs. The second floor definitely looked the same as the first. But sure as hell, the second floor was bigger. The halls were filled with students trying to get to their own class. I just hope I find someone I recognise here so at least they can help me find freakin' Geometry. I searched further down the halls with a scowl on my face. Everytime someone looked at me they would immediately look away. Apparently scared. Whatever. As long as they get on my nerves.

After looking around, I finally found freakin' Geometry. They should really put a map here. I enter the room and thank God I wasn't late yet. The room looked like any other geometry room, but it's bigger and it looker definitely newer. Like someone haven't used it yet. The seats were all taken. Except for one. I walked towards the end of the untaken seat and sat, not even bothering if it was saved or not.

"Hey." A girl beside me said. Ugh, my seatmate's a talker.

I didn't even bother to look at her. I kept staring in front of me. "Hi."

The girl chuckled and extended her hand infront of me "The name's Veronica. Veronica Skittle."

This time I looked at her. She had long brown hair and yellow highlights. She also had beautiful green eyes. Her facial features were alright, to say. The longer I looked at her, the longer I noticed she looked like Emma Stone. She was very attractive.

"Santana Lopez." I replied, shaking her hand.

Veronica smiled widely at me and I smiled back weakly. Her smile was far different from Brittany's. Far far different from Brittany's innocent smile. Wait, I'm comparing everything to Brittany now? Anyway, Veronica's smile had something hidden in it. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So, Santana. Must be new here. Because there's no way I could miss a face that pretty." Veronica said with a seductive smile on her face.

Is she flirting at me? Oh, I know what flirting looks like, I do all the time.

"Yeah, I'm kinda new." I replied, less bitchy.

Veronica ran a finger in my neck which made me flinch a little. "You know, Santana, if your free tomorrow we can totally go out for coffee."

I think about it. Veronica's not that bad. She could totally be good at something. And besides, I'm not doing anything later.

"Uhh..sure." I answered, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back at licked her lips seductively.

Then, a tall man entered the room. He had long black hair and he looked about 20 years old. Too young to be a teacher. His eyes darted the room as he examined us.

"Hello everyone." he greeted with his deep voice "I am pleased to announce that you all passed at the examination last semester." the room was suddenly filled with 'Yes!'

Veronica started to talk to me again "So, Santana. Maybe we should chat right now to avoid ridiculous boredom in this class. You know, try to know ourselves better."

What is up with this girl? Is she that desperate? Ugh. Whatever. Maybe I should just give her a chance or something. Besides, it's been like 3 weeks since I've got mack on.

"Sure."

She leaned over, so our faces were like 3 inches apart "Do you have a boyfriend or girlfriend perhaps?"

I looked at her green eyes and immediately noticed something different.

I chuckled and fidgeted myself at my seat "If I had one would I allow you to flirt with me?"

She clicks her tongue "So you've noticed. Smart Ass , Lopez."

I held my head high "Yeah I am." In the background the teacher kept talking. Good thing we're at the back or else we would've been caught already.

Veronica leaned in and whispered in my ear "You know, I like bitchy girls like you. They always turn me on." and she gave me a wink

Then, as if on cue, the bell rang and everyone got out of the class. I gathered my things and went out the room.

XXX

_Brittany and Santana walked down Times Square with much enthusiasm. They keep talking about absolutely anything and everything that came into their minds, they kept laughing and laughing so much you would think they're crazy or something. But they were still searching for their parents. They didn't even care if they found their parents after an hour or so. Both of them just knew that they wanted to spend the day together._

_"Hey Tanie! Do you think Santa's real?" Brittany asked while both of them still walked, pinkies locked. It was an odd question, really. But seeing as Brittany asked it._

_Santana nodded vigorously "Totally! Santa gives me gifts every year!"_

_Brittany jumped up "Me too! What did you get last year?"_

_The little Latina answered "I got Barbies and two shoes and -"_

_Before Santana could finish her sentence, Brittany interjected, her eyes wide in excitement "It's Santa! It's Santa!" she pointed in front her._

_When Santana turned around, she saw what the blonde was talking about. It was Santa Claus. You know, that kind of Santa Claus you see in Christmas that asks for money. But for Brittany and Santana it was the real thing. He had the white beard, the fat, the red coat and Santa hat and everything. He even had the goddamn voice._

_Brittany took Santana's wrist and led her to Santa._

_"Well, ho ho ho! What do we have here?" the Santa guy greeted, as he saw the two girls_

_"Hi Santa!" Brittany smiled from ear to ear, revealing her two missing front teeth_

_As shy as she was a child, Santana just waved._

_The fake Santa always encountered things like this. Kids that would think he was Santa. But he found these girls extra special. Santa smiled at them and tapped their heads "Ho Ho Ho! What can I get for you girls?"_

_Brittany raised her hand up in the air and said "A Unicorn!"_

_Santana still had her head down. She was shy. Really shy._

_The blonde was sensing Santana's shyness so she spoke up, comforting her "C'mon, Tanie. Don't be shy. I'll be here with you."_

_The Latina jerked her head up and looked into Brittany's cerulean eyes then finally smiled at her. The blonde smiled back. "Uhh..Santa..I want a..bestfriend." Santana said. It came out of nowhere. Even Santana didn't where that thought came from. She just knows she's happy with it._

_Santa smiled at them both. They were really special._

_"Tanie! Tanie!"_

_A voice called after Santana. The girls turned around to see who it was. It was Santana's parents running to them. As soon as Santana's mom arrived near her daughter, she hugged her as tight as anyone could imagine._

_Tears were starting to swell up in Santana's mother's eyes "Oh, Tanie. I thought I'd never see you again." and hugged her tighter_

_Santana's dad just watched them. Even though he won't show it, he was just as worried as his wife was._

_"Where have you been? We've been looking everywhere for you!" Santana's mom asked as soon as she let go of her_

_Santana replied "Mama, I was lost and then..." she faced Brittany "Brittany helped me! Like an angel would do!"_

_Santana's mom faced the blonde girl, who was smiling humbly "You did?"_

_Brittany had her hand in her neck, like she would always do when she got shy "It was nothing."_

_Santana's mom went over to Brittany and kissed her forehead "Well, thank you."_

_Brittany smiled brightly "You're welcome."_

_Santana's dad spoke up this time "Sorry to break it up to you guys but, we really need to go. We still have to go back to Ohio."_

_Santana placed a pleaded look to his dad "Do we really need to go, papa?"_

_He nodded._

_The Latina bit her lip, thinking of something good to say as a goodbye. But only two words came out her lips "Bye-a Britt-Britt."_

_Brittany grinned in response and kissed Santana on the cheek "See ya, Tanie!" As enthusiastic as it sounds, there was a hint of sadness in it._

_Both of them hugged each other for 5 seconds until Santana's dad tugged her, signaling it's time to go. Santana reluctantly got into the car, not taking her eyes off Brittany. After Santana got in the car, but before she could close the car door, Brittany shouted and waved "Bye Bestie!" The Latina couldn't help but smile. At that moment she had a bestfriend. Brittany made her Christmas wish come true. The car started but both kept waving to each other until neither of them could see each other anymore. The Latina slumped down on car's backseat then she felt something on her pocket. She slipped her hand in her pocket and took the object out. A handkerchief. Brittany's cat-designed handkerchief. The one she let Santana borrow to wipe off her tears. She had forgotten to return it. But Santana decided to keep it. It will serve as a remembrance, she thought. Even though they spent only a few hours together, a bond has been created. A connection. That'll remain forever._

I smiled at my thoughts. I was so young back then. So fucking innocent. But times change, people change. Now that I think about it, I never knew if Brittany got back to her parents. Hmph. How fucking stupid I am to think that! Of course she found them! But the question is How?

It's 5pm. Class ended two hours ago.. I'm now in my room, lying down on my bed and thinking how my life would've gone if I got to that performing school. Will I have regrets?

I sat up when I heard the door open. Brittany came inside and she looked exhausted. She threw her bag on the bed and went straight to the refrigerator and took out a chocolate, then she settled her eyes on me.

"So San, How's your first day?" She greeted me while taking a bite on a Twix Bar

I shrugged "Horrible. But aren't all first days?"

She chuckled "Definitely." Brittany offers me a chocolate and I take it. I scoot over to let her sit beside me in my bed.

"Cheers" She said as we linked our chocolate bars

"Met new friends?" The blonde asked as she took a bite.

I think about it. All I did all day was avoid eye contact with everyone. But I like to think that's the only relationship I'm gonna have with those people. I think again. At lunch, I didn't find Brittany anywhere but I saw the glee kids but I decided not to sit with them. So I sat alone, and another guy flirted at me but I bitched at him so he ran away. Hmmm. Quinn and I chatted for a little bit at 6th period. But I did kinda meet someone at 2nd period.

"Veronica? Yeah, I think that's her name." I answered while looking at my bar that's almost gone

Brittany stared at me "Veronica Skittle?"

"Skittle! Yeah, that's her last name."

Brittany and I chatted for awhile mostly about things like ponies, rom-com movies, Beyonce, and more Hollywood stars. The conversation would start when Brittany would say something she liked at a certain celeb then I would add something I don't like about that celeb and then we switch to another and it goes on and on. It was fun. Brittany was kind of the one that tells the good stuff and I was like the backstabber. After we chatted we went out for dinner and we seated near the door of the restaurant so everytime someone enters I would say insults like 'Look, at her fats it's so big you would think she's pregnant'. Then Brittany would stare at me like I said something bad then she would just laugh at my insult too. Then I would laugh with her and we would keep laughing at each other's laugh. People began to stare at us. Seriously.

We stopped our laugh-fest when our stomachs begin to hurt. After we ate dinner we walked back to the dorm and we started to know each other.

"What's your fave band?" Brittany asks me as we walked up the stairs leading to the second floor

"Paramore, hands down. What about you?" I reply

"I would probably go with...LMFAO." She answered

I snicker 'LMFAO?"

Brittany nudges me in the arm "Yes LMFAO. I love their song Party Rock where they dance this dance craze called 'Shufflin'. I really love that."

I smile at her. She smiles back. My eyes trail down her lips but I suddenly look away when I notice I was staring.

"Fave singer?" The blonde asks again

I answer without second thoughts "Amy Winehouse definitely."

By the time we reach the door of the dorm when I tried to open it was locked.

"Britt, where's the key?" I ask hoping that she had it

Brittany crooked her head "Wait. You mean you don't have it?"

"Yeah."

The blonde checked her pockets with a worried expression "I don't have it. I thought you had it with you."

Shit, We totally left the key inside.

"Fuck. What now?" I say as I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation

Brittany gave me a you-did-something-bad look.

"What?" I ask innocently

"You shouldn't swear. It's bad." She answered raising an eyebrow

I sigh. I'm not gonna win this. Brittany's gonna give me a pout then it's so adorable I'll just have to agree. So I just better go with it now.

"Sorry. I mean, Oh no! What're gonna do now? Happy?" I corrected, wondering to myself how Brittany has this effect on me. . I never apologized to anyone, not Papa, not Mama not even my cousins who were just trying to help me-let alone some girl I just met two days ago.

The blonde grinned a brilliantly white smile, revealing a set of perfectly straight teeth, "Awesome."I smile back. Then the real situation hits me again. We're locked out. "So..What now?" I ask her

Brittany grins reassuringly "Don't Worry. I think Rachel has spare keys. I think. She told me once. Or, maybe I just dreamed it?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. Brittany's being adorable again. "Maybe we should just check it out, Britt. You know, make sure."

She nods "Good Idea."

After 10 minutes we arrive at Rachel's door. We would've gotten sooner if it weren't for Brittany forgetting where Rachel's room actually is.

Brittany knocks at the door and in a few seconds Rachel's infront of us, smiling widely than she should've.

"Hi Girls! What brings you here?" Dwarf greets us

"We kinda left the keys inside our room and we can't get in. We're kinda hoping you have spare keys or something." The blonde reasons out

I look behind Rachel. Their room's the same size as ours but theirs is cleaner. Way cleaner than our room since I arrived, anyway. Quinn's sitting on the couch, glued on the television.

Rachel replies "You have come to the right place! I'll get the keys." and she disappears from our view and then gets back in a few seconds, holding a bunch of keys.

"Do you want me to come with y-"

"No thanks." I interrupt Berry "I think we'll manage." then I take the keys from her

Brittany gives Rachel a small smile "Thanks Rach! We'll get it back as soon as we've finish."

Rachel nods "Okay!"

I approach towards our room and Brittany follows me. Then I hear the door close behind us

By the time I reach the door of our dorm, I look at my hand that's holding the keys. There's about a hundred keys here. I search for the key labeled 404. _312, 401, 402,403,404._

I take it and try it on the door, and the knob turned. Good thing it turned. Then I get a great idea. I'm gonna have some fun. I glance at Brittany, who was texting on her iPhone. Now's my chance. I quickly take Rachel's dorm spare key and shove it in my pocket. I used to do this in cheer camp, I would take their spare key and when they're gone I trash their room. More like TP. And this year, Berry's gonna be my target.

The blonde asked as she thrust her phone back in her pocket "So, do you like want me to take the keys back or yo-

I finish for her "I'll do it."

Brittany nods "Cool." and she gets inside the room

I take the keys back to Rachel and I get back inside the room. Brittany and I talk a bit and we sleep immediately.

XX

Next chap will the titled: Jell-O C. I think the title's pretty self-explanatory.

Any suggestions? I will gladly take it! R&R!

follow me on tumblr: from-limaheights-adjacent[.]tumblr[.]com

-Steph xoxo


	7. Chapter 7: Jell OC

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 7: Jell-O C.**

**A/N: Heya Guys! Should I Include Faberry? BTW, this chapters gonna heat up everything! spread the word! Thanks 4 the reviews! Oh, and the numbers before the day like (2nd Thursday) indicates how many weeks Santana's been in LHU. e.g. : 2nd Thursday= 2 Weeks, Thursday. (:**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I Love Glee, but I don't own it. YET.**

**XX**

The weeks pretty went normal to say at least. Everyday was pretty much the same. Wake Up. Turn off annoying alarm clock. Wake Brittany up. Shower. Get Dressed. Fix Hair. Breakfast with Brittany. Class. Lunch with Veronica (Yeah, we're kinda friends.). Class. Back to Dorm. Dinner with Brittany. Chat with Brittany. Sleep. Yeah, it's pretty normal. But with Brittany, everyday feels like a new adventure, like something new will happen. And it always does. We'd talk until early hours in the morning, and then snuggle at night at Brittany's bed. I always get butterflies and couldn't help but smile whenever I was around Brittany. I'd spend nights watching the blonde sleep, brushing a blonde lock of hair behind her ear to see the bright blue eyes flicker behind pale eyelids. I couldn't explain what I felt for Brittany, it wasn't like any other feeling I ever had, but I never acted on the urges to press my plump lips to Brittany's perfect pink ones. However, deep inside, as much as I tried to fight it, I knew somewhere along the line, I started to fall in love with my best friend.

On the weekends, we spend the whole day at Central Park and touring New York and everything. Sometimes we attend LHU's parties.

**3rd Saturday, Times Square**

_"I love Times Square. I really do." Brittany states as both of them walked on the large square, pinkies locked._

_It was a nice hot Saturday in New York. The sun was gleaming above them but not too hot, the birds were chirping and everybody seemed to be in good mood. Brittany and I were bored to death back at their dorm but then Brittany suggested that they go to a stroll and seeing this as another opportunity to spend time with the girl, Iagreed. Yes, I have gotten attached to Brittany. And I know it._

_I agreed "Me too. Though sometimes it gets too crowded and then it just turns ugly."_

_Brittany smiled "True. But I do love the big TVs! I feel like I'm in a theatre or something."_

_I chuckled "Yeah. Except they show ads that doesn't even make sense."_

_The blonde gives a throaty laugh. I was right._

_Then something catches Brittany's attention. "Oh My God." She ran toward the glass that withholds the object of the her desire._

_I trail after her. Brittany was now drooling infront of the glass of a store. Her hands were placed on the sides of the glass as she stared at the object. When I neared Brittany, she can see what the blonde was drooling at. It was a pair of Leather Boots._

_"You like that, huh?" I asked, as I approached her._

_Brittany reassured "I Love it. "_

_I nodded "I can see. It's really awesome. Aren't you gonna buy it?"_

_Brittany turned her back away from the object, shove her hands into her pocket and shrugged "I will, If I can. B-but I can't afford it."_

_"How much is it?" I asked, as I check her wallet, if she can buy it. Yes, she cares for Brittany that much._

_"2,300 dollars."_

_I suddenly stopped checking my wallet and stared at Brittany, to see if it was joking "Seriously? 2,300 Dollars for those boots?"_

_The blonde shrugged again "They made only one of that. And it's leather." I suddenly remember this is where we first met. But of course, Brittany's oblivious to that._

_We kept walking around Times Square, taking note of everything and doing crazy stuffs. We eat Lunch at Applebee's and did what we always did when they enter restaurants: sit near the door and I would find some physical setback on every person that enters, I'll share it with Brittany and we'd both laugh at it. It was always fun._

XX

And everyday I feel like something progresses. I feel like everyday I'm happy. With Brittany. It's pretty weird for me, I know but it's what I feel and I feel great about it. Everyday I feel we're getting closer and closer and like we even know each other well. And I'm starting develop this feelings for her. The feelings that I could never figure out. Feelings that I never felt before. Only With Her.

But one afternoon, things got a little weird. This is what happened:

**4th Wednesday**

_"Right there Santana" Veronica moaned_

_I was placing kisses on her neck and she was doing the same to me. We're now in my room, it's 3pm. Veronica said she'd meet me at the coffee shop but when I got back at my room after class, she was already at my bed. I didn't even had the time to wonder how she got inside because she suddenly place her lips on mine. And that's what we're doing right now, making out in my bed. It just happened like this._

_Veronica gave another moan as I placed another kiss on her neck._

_"God, Santana. You're a great kisser." She breathed between kisses_

_I can feel her hands wandering around my stomach. She lifts my blouse and I raise my arms to release it. I'm just wearing my jeans and bra now while Veronica's completely topless. Our lips find each other and we kissed deeply._

_Suddenly, I hear the door creak open. Oh, shit. This is bad. Really bad._

_I hear a gasp and suddenly I stopped kissing and turned. It was Brittany. Brittany was standing at the door, her jaw dropped and she was watching us with wide eyes. The look on her face made me stop everything._

_I push Veronica aside and I sit up. I feel like I've just been caught by my mom watching porn. Doesn't she know how to knock?_

_"S-Sorry!" Brittany stuttered and she hurriedly got out of the room in less than a millisecond and closed the door behind her._

_Before Brittany left, I looked into her eyes and I noticed something different . Sadness._

_Veronica leaned over again but I back away. "Vern, that's enough for today." I said_

_"Why because someone interrupted? C'mon Santana, just a little bit more." She snapped_

_"Well I think it's enough!" I Snap back. My mood-swing was getting at me. I didn't even know why._

_Veronica scoffed and she put her bra and blouse again "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Santana. We're not yet done." she gave me a wink and exited the room_

_I sigh. I take my blouse and put it back on. Everything was so fucking fast._

Yup. That's what happened. Brittany got a little different that night though. She wasn't _that_ cheery like she was before.

**4th Wednesday Night**

_"Oh hey Britts!" Santana greets her when she arrives at 6pm._

_Brittany gives a weak smile "Hi San."_

_Santana frowns "You okay?" Brittany was definitely acting different._

_The blonde nods "Yeah. J-Just kinda tired I guess."_

_When Santana finds Brittany's answer suspicious she just shrugs it off._

_"Hey San, do you wanna go to that Penguin Place in Central Park this saturday?" She suddenly asks_

_"Sorry, Britt. I can't. I'm hanging out with Veronica this weekend. Maybe we can go on Monday or something." I answer. Shit. Why does Veronica have to time it this saturday? If you would ask me If who I would want to hang out with, It's Brittany, hands down. But I already said yes to Goddamn Veronica, and I'm not really one for bailing._

_"Oh."_

_Now, I totally regret everything. "We can go on Monday." I say, trying to save my situation._

_Brittany forces a smile "It's okay, Santana. I have practice on Monday anyway."_

XX

Yup. That's what happened that night. Brittany always acted different when I'm with Veronica. Every lunch, when I'm eating with Veronica, sometimes I spot Brittany in the table of those glee kids and Veronica's talking to me about something. I don't even know what Veronica's saying to me. I just don't like listening to her. Anyways, when I look at Brittany at her table she immediately looks away, like she's been looking at us. And sometimes, Brittany spends lunch with Sam and they look so cute together, with the feeding-each-other stuff. And the anger comes in. The Unusual Anger. I'll suddenly have this urge to punch something. Particularly Sam.

**6th Tuesday Afternoon**

_Santana Lopez arrived at her dorm earlier than usual. Usually after her classes, she would find Brittany and they'd spend the afternoon together on coffee shops or candy stores or anywhere they'd feel it. But today, she was feeling particularly tired so she decided to spend the afternoon for a nap._

_She took a hot shower and got dressed outside of the bathroom, she was alone in the dorm anyway. She had her back on the door because she was trying to find her iPod. When she finally found it, she turned it on and pressed Shuffle. Adele's Someone Like You plays on the iPod on minimal volume. Santana loved singing. Santana closed her eyes and just started to sing along with the song_

_Never mind I'll find Someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg. I remember you say: Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_You know how the time flies, only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_We were born and raised in a summer haze bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up on the blue uninvited, but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't fight it_

_I hope you see my face and that you'd reminded that for me, it isn't over_

_Never Mind I'll Find Someone Like You_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg I remembe__-Brittany!_

_Santana's sing-along cuts back, when she opens her eyes and finds Brittany, jaw wide open and staring at her._

_"What're you doing here so early, Britt?" The Latina asks, trying to evade and looking everywhere except at Brittany_

_Brittany grins widely "Oh My God Santana! You're amazing! You're a really really good singer!" _

_Santana gulps as she passes Brittany. She had been caught. Caught Singing. "Uh.. well.. uh.. thank you?"_

_The blonde was still smiling "You're awesome Santana!" then she got an amazing idea "You should join the Glee Club!"_

_Santana was taken aback. Join the Glee Club? But the Glee Club's kinda a joke here in LHU. She heard some people talking about it one time, they said something about the Glee Club sucks and some other insulting things. Santana wanted to punch those people for talking about The Glee Club like that because she knows that Brittany's is in that club. But she let it slide that one time. And now, Brittany's offering her to join. What will she do? Joining The Glee Club means being the school's laughingstock but also joining means more time with The Blonde Beauty. And also, joining would mean improving her voice. She looks at Brittany, who smiles at her expectantly_

_"Okay."_

_"Yay!" Brittany exclaimed as she engulfs Santana in a tight hug. The Latina smiles at the gesture._

XX

Yup. Now I'm in the Glee Club. Weirdly, I find the Glee Club a really fun place. I get to sing. With Brittany. I get to dance. With Brittany. And some other members too

But one day, the most magical thing happened

**9th Saturday**

_Brittany and Santana were playing Wii Sports on the TV. It was pretty rainy and cold outside so the girls decided to spend the day indoors. Now, we all know Wii Sports Tennis is a physical game so it wasn't a surprised when Brittany accidentally hitted Santana in the forehead with the remote._

_"Ow!" Santana exclaimed as she backed away_

_"Oh My God, San. I'm so sorry! Are you okay!" Brittany apologised as she took a step towards Santana to get a closer look of her forehead._

_Santana rubbed the spot in her forehead everytime she would flinch at the pain. God, Brittany's a strong woman._

_By the time, Santana removed my hand at my forehead, Brittany gasped "San, you're bleeding." The Latina looked at that hand the touched the wound and she saw. Blood. Oh, Shit. _

_Brittany escapes through the bathroom and returns in a flash with a damp towel in one hand. _

_"Brittany, you don't have to do this." Santana says, as Brittany nears her with the damp towel._

_"That's just silly, Santana." The blonde replies_

_Santana hisses as the damp towel presses on the cut above her eyebrow, and wipes across her face. __Her body gives into the feeling of Brittany's fingertips grazing over her temple with every other wipe. _

_"Done." Brittany smiles with satisfaction as she looks at Santana's temple_

_Their faces were only inches apart. Inches. Both of them had this quirky feeling inside of them. Inches. _

_And that was where there first kiss took place. Despite being surprised at first, it wasn't a shock to see how well their lips melted together. Molded like they were meant to be doing it. Santana couldn't have comprehended how sweet and unique Brittany tasted. How their lips moved in perfect rhythm. and how well their hands found the correct positions on each other's body, pulling them closer together, securing their bodies together. _

_It didn't feel rushed, it felt just. Right. _

_They pulled apart, only for the need of oxygen and their foreheads returned to their original place. The only sound in the room was the rapid beating of their hearts and heavy pants escaping their chests._

_Both of them looked at each other's eye. Chocolate meets Cerulean. The first thing Santana noticed was the Spark. The Spark was there in the kiss. Santana once thought that The Spark was a piece of bullshit. I mean, how would you know if you feel the spark? But now that see has felt it, it doesn't seem implausible anymore._

_Brittany managed to raise the corner of her lips. Santana smiled back. The kiss was amazing. Like really amazing._

_Brittany backed away and pretended to be busy with her things "Uhh.. So Santana umm.. You hungry? W-We should eat lunch now."_

_Santana furrowed her brows. Brittany was acting weird again. Santana knew Brittany well, she would only get weird if : a) The Latina was with Veronica and b)Brittany was hiding something. The blonde wasn't the one for keeping secrets, that's for sure. But Santana found Brittany's past a mystery. A mystery that was waiting to be found._

_"Okay."_

XX

Yeah. That's what happened. I can still remember it until now. The Spark. And it was amazing. Since that day, things a little got more interesting. Sometimes when it was super cold and the heater was useless, then we would cuddle at night, we would place playful kisses on each other's lips. It was always mostly just for fun but I don't know about Brittany, but those kisses meant something to me.

One day, I learned something about Brittany's past

**7th Tuesday**

_Santana jerked her head at the door when it suddenly opened. Quinn came inside and she was holding a duffle bag. She had a sad expression in her face. It was like she just lost her favorite purse or something. When she saw Santana's quizzical expression she explained "I'm staying over tonight." then she set her duffle bag on the floor and sat on Brittany's bed with a huff._

_"Staying over?" The Latina repeated. Why the hell is she staying over?_

_Quinn removed her flats and fixed her hair "Yeah. Rachel kinda pissed me off earlier and I asked Britts if we could exchange for tonight" _

_"Your roommates with Berry? Why the sad face? You should be happy you got out of her wrath even for just one day." Santana teased her while going over to refrigerator and get something to eat. And why the hell did Brittany agree to switch? _

_"Not funny Lopez! Rachel's not that bad." Quinn scowled at her_

_Santana retorted while taking a bite of a Twix bar "Rachel's not that bad?" There's totally something going on between these two "Are you fucking kidding me?"_

_Quinn sighed "Just shut up Santana. "_

_XXX_

_"I hate this TV show" Santana said while she turned off the television, that was airing a Woody Woodpecker cartoon_

_It's 7pm and Quinn and Santana are in the Latina's dorm, sitting on their own beds and watching anything that's on TV. But so far, nothing's good. Quinn's not wearing her scowl anymore and. Right now, both of them totally eating everything that's on the refrigerator. Hunger just took over._

_"You know, that's Brittany's fave cartoon." Quinn said as she took a huge bite at the pizza she was eating._

_Santana chuckled, but not surprised "Really? Maybe that's where she gets her cheerfulness. From Woody." and she lunged her palm that's full of M&M's_

_"Brittany wasn't all that cheery when she first came here a year ago." The petite blonde informed "She looked terrible, to say. Her eyes were all swollen from what I guess was she was crying. Like really crying for days. Her hair was messed up and she had a smug look on her face like she didn't take a shit on anyone."_

_The Latina narrowed her eyes at Quinn, to see if she was lying. But when she looked at her green eyes. She was telling the truth._

_"That's very Un-Brittany-like. Why what happened?" Now, Santana's curious._

_Quinn shrugged "I don't know. Nobody knows. Everytime we would bring the subject up, Brittany would laugh nervously and change the subject. We kinda figured she didn't wanna talk about it so we left it alone. All we know is that" she paused, taking another bite at the pizza "something bad happened to her that's way bad for her to even talk about. I think Mike knows though, they were classmates in Highschool. Mike said Brittany was just as cheery as she is know and he didn't know what happened last year."_

_'Huh. My mind suddenly race on the picture. My instincts tell me that Brittany's horrible experience or something has got something to do with the picture. It kinda makes sense now, somehow. Why the picture was broken and the frame's glass was smashed like The Hulk threw it a thousand times and why it was hidden. But Why? Now, I'm really curious. God, I hate it when I get curious. Because it means that I have to find the bottomline of it.' Santana thought_

_"So how long did Brittany remain like that?" she asked nonchalantly_

_"For months. Then, one day she just started to smile at everyone. After a few days, she already befriended the whole Uni. It was like she transformed or something." Quinn took another bite._

_XX_

Yup. There's totally something about her past.

And now I'm lying on my bed, on Saturday morning-6am, waiting for Kurt to show up and just thinking about how the past few weeks have gone. I used to think that my dad was such a pain in the ass for letting me transfer here, but now I'm so thankful. If I didn't transfer here I couldn't have met Brittany. I couldn't had the best weeks of my life. As cheesy as it sounds, unless, Destiny had a way of putting us together.

I sit up. I couldn't sleep anymore. I look to my side and I spot Brittany, sleeping so soundly. And she was shivering, I was about to climb in her bed to let warmth in her body when suddenly there was a knock on the door. I get out of the sheets as quietly to not wake Brittany up. Even though I know she's the deepest sleeper evah. Another knock. Before I open the door I turn the heater up. Damn, it's already full. I sigh, and open the door.

"Hi Santana!" Kurt greeted me as he embraced me in a bear-tight hug

"Shhh!" I try to shut him up, because his high-pitched could wake everyone up. I look behind me. Nope. Brittany's still asleep.

Yup, Kurt's the same as ever. Kurt currently lives with his boyfriend ,Blaine in San Jose, California. He works as a fashion specialist for celebrities. And now, he has a client here in New York and he came here to visit me. It's gonna be a fun weekend.

"Hey Kurt, nice to see you too." I greet back as I gather my breath from his bone-crushing hug. Wait something's different "Where's Blaine?"

Then as if on cue, Blaine gets out of the elevator with two duffle bags in one hand and another bag on the other hand. He looked like hell carrying the two heavy bags.

"There he is." Kurt pointed as both of them looked at the suffering Blaine.

"So, Santana where is she?" Kurt asks as he pokes his head forward to see what's behind me

"Who's she?" I ask innocently. Please let Kurt forget. Please let Kurt forget.

"You know," he says raising his eyebrows "That one you like." Fuck. He remembers.

I suddenly blush. and look way thinking, What the fuck?

"Where do I put this?" Blaine interrupts us, as he was clearly struggling with the bags he was carrying.

"Inside." I answer as I make way for him to pass through the door

"You know what, Kurt." I say as I make my tone as nice as possible "Maybe we should eat breakfast first. You guys wait for me in the lobby, I'll just have to do something here."

Kurt nods "Whatever you say, Santana." then he gestures Blaine for them to leave "We'll wait for you in the lobby!" as they walk towards the elevator, hand in hand. Sometimes, I envy Kurt and Blaine. Because they're so open to everyone. Open to their Sexuality. I'm not really the one for labels. I mean, I'm attracted to girls and I'm attracted to guys. Why do you need to put a label on it?

I open my closet to find clothes to wear. Usually, I take a shower first but it's really cold today and Brittany kinda destroyed the hot shower a few weeks back. So, shower will have to wait later. Besides, even if I don't take a shower even for a week, I'm still so hot. I settle on a tank top and arm warmers and some sweat pants. Before I leave, I take a sticky note and write '**Went** **for** **Breakfast with friends -San' **and stick it on the refrigerator. It was kinda a rule that we made a couple weeks back, that if the roommate leaves without permission, she must leave a sticky note. We made it up so the other knows where the other is.

xx

"When are we going to meet your roommate, Santana?" Kurt asks impatiently. It's 7am and we're eating on a breakfast resto outside the university. The resto had a warm ambience that matches the sunny morning outside. Kurt ate his breakfast faster than usual and everyone else, and now he's getting really impatient on meeting Brittany. God, why is he so frickin' persistent?

"Just wait, Kurt. Just enjoy your stay, while you're here." Blaine replies, patting Kurt softly in the back. He was the patient one in the relationship.

Kurt gives him a sweet smile before returning his attention to Santana. "So tell me some hot dishes. Have you guys you know, kissed or something?" and he gives a playful smile

Oh God, I should have known he's gonna ask this. Of course, he's gonna ask this. He's Kurt.

"Uhh.. well" I start nervously. I don't want Kurt to get me the wrong way. "We have done many thiings.."

Kurt raises an eyebrow "Like what?"

"Like..snuggling .."

"Oh My God, this is where the good part is!" Kurt squeals like a little girl.

"And yes, we kissed." I finish with a proud smirk.

Kurt squeals again, this time louder and some people who were eating nearby looked at us. Blaine mouths them a "Sorry."

"And then what? What happened next?" Kurt asks, his eyes were filled were excitement. God, calm down.

"It was amazing, Kurt. And that's coming from me!" I tell him honestly

"Details, Lopez! I want details!" He urges more "How did the first kiss happen?"

"We were playing Wii Tennis." I say to him with a small smile lighting up my face as I describe to him what happened. Even telling the story gave butterflies to my stomach "And she kinda hit me with the remote and...then you know what happened next."

Kurt's expression was unimaginable. It was like the kind of expression a fangirl would do if her OTP did something so beautiful. Blaine was smiling too, I can sense he was trying to remember his first kiss with Kurt too.

Then Kurt suddenly narrows his eyes at me "Seriously, Santana? Wii Tennis?" he says, like it was the silliest thing in the world

"What?" I reply, innoncently "It was unexpected! And besides, I don't even care if how it happened. Hell, I wouldn't even care if it happened during class. All I know is that it was..magical."

Kurt had his jaw dropped "What has happened to Santana "The Queen Bitch" Lopez? What has this girl done to transform the Great Santana?" and he chuckles a little

I softly punch him in the chest "Shut up, Hummel."

Then we all laugh together.

_Ding. Ding _. My phone rings. I take it from my pocket and check who texted.  
>It was Brittany. Oh good, she's finally awake.<p>

**Hey San! Saw your note. Happy eating! :)))))))))**

**PS: **

**Good Morning too!**

**xoxoxoxooxxo  
>-BrittXBritt<strong>

I chuckle a little. Yup, Brittany with her too many smiles and xoxos.

"Who was that, Santana?" Kurt asks me, while giggling uncontrollably.

"None of your, Business Hummel." I reply to him, as I kept rereading the text.

"Okay." Kurt replies sarcastically, as he takes another sip at his coffee

I hurriedly think of a reply to Brittany's text. Maybe I should invite her here. So Kurt will finally stop persisting me. Also, one of the things Brittany hates is eating alone. So, she can have breakfast here too while Kurt asks her some intriguing questions. Unless, Sam already invited her for coffee. Ugh., Sam.

**Good Morning to you too, Britt! BTW, if you wouldn't mind, maybe you come here and eat breakfast with us! My friends would really really like to meet you. Please! We're at Jane's Bistro. You know, the one beside the cute little dress shop we went to last week. We're totally expecting you so don't bail on us!**

**PS:  
><strong> 

**I don't have a PS. Aha.**

**:$**

**-SLo**

I click send. Just hope she agrees. I clutch my phone tightly on my hand. I stare at Kurt and Blaine, they were trying to feed each other with the cupcake we ordered. They keep laughing and laughing like there's no tomorrow. God, they are so sweet. And they're doing it infront of me. Ew.

_Ding Ding_. My phone rings again. I quickly open the text message.

**That's awesome, San. But, I'm kinda shy...:( Like, what if they thought I'm kinda like a retard or something? And you have smart friends, Santana. But thanks, anyway!  
><strong> 

**PS:**

**:)))))))))))**

**xoxoxoxxoxo  
>-BrittXBritt<strong>

I quickly type my reply

**C'mon Britts! Please! Come have breakfast with us! Besides, that retard thing is nonsense! You're the smartest person I know! Seriously. And also the most confident! Please! Please! 100x**

**PS:**

**And if you don't go here, the ghosts will take you! :00000**

**(;**

**-SLo**

And I click send. I imagine Brittany reading my Postscript and she'll look around, searching for the ghosts. Ha. Being adorable again.  
>Within a few seconds, my phone rings again<p>

**Hahah. You had me at 'please'. I'll be there in a few minutes!**

**:))))))) **

**PS:**

**There are no ghosts. I checked.**

**xoxoxox**

**-BrittXBritt**

I couldn't help but smile. I reply a quick message

**Thanks, Britt. You're the best roommate evah!**

**(((((((:**

**-SLo**

And I shove my phone back in my pocket.

"So?" Kurt asks, raising his eyebrows expectantly "When is your roommate-slash-lover going to be here?"

"In a few minutes, Kurt. A few minutes." I reply with a small smile

"Awesome." Kurt smirks, clearly satisfied

We talk for a few minutes. I learned that Kurt and Blaine are preparing to get married and it is one of the reasons why they came here to New York. I also learned that Blaine got a promotion, but I don't really care about that. Kurt and Blaine are getting married! Suddenly, jealousy hits me.

"Hi, guys!" Someone greeted us behind me.

When I turned around I was so shocked, I wanted to scream "I am so shocked!"

XX

**Ta-da! That ends Chap 7. I know it was a bit of a cliffhanger but, but..Nah. I couldn't find anyway resonate my statemen.t. Anywho, I hope you guys enjoyed! R&R! Next chap will be really exciting. Oh, AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BB! HEATHER! ((((((:**

**My tumblr account:**

**brittanamadness[.]tumblr[.]com**


	8. Happiness Hit Her Like A Train On A Trac

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 8**

**Happiness Hit Her Like A Train On a Track**

**Summary: Santana moves in a new university. Which means new class, new friends, new demonic teachers and of course, new roommate. In thousands of universities and millions of roommates in the country will Santana find her new roommate her one true love?**

**A/N: Hiyyyaaa ppl! How ya enjoying the story so far? Btw, thanks for all the reviews and the alerts and thanks whoever you are whose reading this right now! Any suggestions? Tell me! Also, some parts are different POVs but I won't tell you who they are. But, I'm sure you'll figure it out! Heads up, this chap will contain more on the girls' confused feelings to each other.  
>I need to say this, please read Chap7 first, before continuing here.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! That's absurd! But, I might be Ryan Murphy's heir or something! We'll never know.**

**XX**

Don't you think it's funny how we don't remember some important things in life?  
>Like, I don't remember the first time I walked or the first time I ate pizza or the time I spoke my first word. These things are very important in our lives because they're our firsts. But, if they're so important, how come we don't remember any of those? Weird, huh?<br>Some people have this thing called "Photographic Memory". It's that thing where they can remember absolutely anything and everything in their life. But, those people can't even remember what happened to them when they were 3 years old and below.  
>Scientists believe that the reason why we can't remember what happened to us from 1-3 years of age is because our memory part of our brain isn't functioning yet at that age.<br>But I believe is that, God doesn't want us to remember those things yet is because, those events can make no difference in our future lives whatsoever.  
>Because, everyone focuses on what's happening on the present and what's gonna happen in the future.<br>But I think, everyone should also think of the past.  
>They say: "A person's past defines what that person is on the present."<br>But I think that's a piece of crap. A person can change whether that person's past is bad or not. Some people have dark pasts in their lives. So they choose to forget it. But it isn't that easy. Because, it's been what you've experienced and yes, somehow, it makes a difference in your future life. See the connection? My past isn't the best experience everyone should experience. It's horrible. But, I didn't let it get through me. I didn't let it affect me. You know what my favorite saying? "_Create your own happiness."  
><em>But our pasts isn't all that bad. Everyone has that moment in their lives where they can never forget. That single moment that plays through their mind until their last breath. I have that. That single scene where I love thinking of because it was awesome. It happened when I was six:  
>My mom and dad and I went to New York as a vacation from California. I thought, New York and California were like, alike. But it wasn't. California was like, really tropical and in New York, you won't even find a single tree, well maybe in Central Park, but in the heart of the city, you'll see the tallest skyscrapers you'll ever see. To make the long story short, I got lost in Times Square. I mean, who wouldn't? It was a big place. While I was wandering around to find my parents, I saw a girl. She was crying. She was about my age. She had long dark hair and tan skin. I wanted to help her. So I approached her, and asked what was wrong. She didn't answer. She just turned around and continued crying. Maybe she was just a little shy, so I introduced myself first. So when I did, she looked up and smiled at me. She had the sweetest smile in the whole wide world, I tell you. Then, I learned she was lost like me. I told her I'd help her find her parents. So we wandered around in the big city. It was awesome. We found Santa, we found a dog, we saw Michael Jackson, we helped a blind man find his walking stick, someone took a picture of us in a Polaroid. Now, that I think about it, I still have that picture! Hmm..I'll go find it later, 'cause right now, I still have to go to breakfast with Santana and her friends. I'm really excited! Santana never talked about her friends, she was a really private person. But, she was different with me. She would always talk to me about her life. Like, her interests, her favorite foods. But, she would never talk about those stuff with other people. I find Santana really interesting. And special. She was my bestfriend, after all. But, I had tons of bestfriends before, but Santana was different. There was something about her that I can't explain.<p>

XX

"Hey Guys!" Tom greeted us

Holy Fucking Shit. Tom Jones. That's his name, I really never knew he's last name, though. But, I think it starts with a P. Anywho, Tom's my fucking ex-boyfriend from Highschool. How did he find me now?

"What the fuck are you doing her, Tom?" I snap to him. Please leave.

"Santana, you never change. You know that?" He replies, as he takes a seat beside me.

Tom. He had dark brown hair with little shades of yellow, blue eyes that are as bright as Brittany's and a nice body. I only dated him because it was helpful for my reputation. I never loved him. Honestly, I hate him. Seeing his face everyday single day of highschool made me wanna throw up. Sure, he was handsome but I am so sick of his face already. He better not be here when Brittany's gonna be here in like, 5 minutes.

"You shouldn't be here, Tom. We're expecting Santana's roommate-slash-lov-" I stepped on Kurt's foot before he could finish his sentence. Shush, Hummel.

"Well, here's the news, Lopez. You're dad sent me here, because apparently you changed your number and also any means of communication between your dad and you." Tom informs, as he took a sip from the cup he was holding.

"So?" I ask, not really seeing the point of this.

"So, he said, that this thanksgiving he is expecting you to go back to Lima with your grandma. He's really really expecting you." He answers

"That's it?" I question him. Useless piece of information. "Why did he send you?"

"Because.." Tom reasons out "He had my number. Remember, he took it on Junior Prom so he could contact me if we need a lift after prom? Luckily, I was in New York when he called so…here I am."

I roll my eyes at the memory of Junior Prom. Papa's really crazy. He needs to be tested.

"Is that it, Tom?" Kurt asks, impatiently

Tom nods.

"Good." Kurt says "Now, shoo. Go away. Santana's roommate is gonna be here. Go away now."

Tom laughs softly "Okay!" he waved his hands in the air "One last thing, Lopez." He looks at me, in a serious manner "I know you're dating a chick." And with that he swifts away out of the restaurant, leaving my jaw dropped.

"What the?" I ask to myself

"Look, maybe it was just a wild guess." Blaine reassures me. Like, a therapist would do.

"Oh My God, is that her?" Kurt stops us. He was looking behind me. When I look behind, I saw my roommate. Brittany was wearing a pink t-shirt and blue jeans. Her hair was brushed up in a ponytail, like she always does when she goes dancing. She looked simple, yet smoking hot. Her eyes scanned around the room for us.

"How in the world did you know it was her?" I ask Kurt, eyeing him suspiciously. You know Kurt. For all we know, he was trolling me all this time.

"I just know." He answers nonchalantly. Then, he waved up his arms, calling after Brittany, to call her attention.

"What the hell, Kurt?" I tell him, as I try to reach his arms to try to put them down. But, he won't budge and he kept waving and calling.

When I look behind me again, Brittany was proceeding to our table. Guess Kurt's plan worked.

"Hiya Guys!" Brittany greets us with one of her wide genuine smiles, revealing her perfect set of teeth.

"Well, hello! I'm Kurt." Kurt introduces himself and takes out his hand, which obviously, Brittany takes politely.

"And I'm Blaine. Kurt's boyfriend." Blaine introduces himself too and they shook hands.

"I'm Brittany!" the blonde says enthusiastically "San's roommate!"

Kurt smiles at her and he looks at me like, what your would friend would look at you when your crush walks in the room. Obnoxious Kurt.

"Nice to meet you! C'mon take a seat." Kurt says. And with that, Brittany took a seat beside me.

"Tell us about yourself." Kurt asks her, wearing a big smile on his face. I' am gonna kill you Kurt after this.

Brittany opened her mouth to speak, but I interrupted her "Maybe, Brittany needs to eat first, Kurt. You know, before you ask her questions." I smile at him deviously

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully "Fine."

"I'll go with Brittany to the counter. If she waits for the waitress, it'll take forever." Blaine offers.

" We'll be right back." The blonde says before she and Blaine proceed to the counter.

Just after they left, Kurt was raising his eyebrows at me.

"What now, Hummel?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him

"She's charming. And beautiful, I might add." He smiles at me

I smile back. It was rare for Kurt to compliment people.

"I know."

Kurt looks at me in the eye, like he was interrogating a criminal "So…do you like, love her, like love her love her? " he asks, with a serious tone.

This time, I look up and faced him. I didn't know what to answer. Honestly, I feel very confused with my feelings. I don't know what being in love feels like. Or, so I think. You know those romantic movies where the person in love would talk about what how he/she felt on being in love. I have watched hundreds of those kind of movies. And when I'm with Brittany, I finally understand what those people are talking about. I finally feel what they felt.  
>But…Brittany's just my bestfriend, right? Right? Or, am I just lying to myself all this time?<p>

"I-I d-don't know, Kurt." I answer "I have no idea what my feelings are doing."

"That's okay." Kurt tells me as he takes my hand "Blaine told me once, that he felt very confused about his feelings for me at first, too. But, there's always a moment where you'll know, Santana. That moment where you'll realize everything. The moment where everything will make sense."

I process what Kurt told me. His last words echoing on my mind. _'That moment where you'll realize everything.'_

My thoughts are interrupted when Blaine speaks up behind me "We're back!" He takes a seat beside Kurt and, Brittany who was tailing Blaine, seats beside me. Brittany set a blue muffin and a cappuccino on the table. Ha. Brittany and her favorite blue muffin. Then, suddenly I realize Brittany smelled so good. Strawberries. The sweet smell of strawberries.

XX

30 minutes have passed. It consists mostly of Kurt's intriguing questions to Brittany, which the blonde all answered truthfully. After that, we all got bored so we decided to go shopping. We went to the best shopping malls in New York. We passed all the clothing stores and who knew, Kurt and Brittany would get along so much on fashion? After shopping, we ate lunch at Applebee's, then we toured Central Park and the Empire State Building. My legs were killing from all that walking, but Kurt and Brittany never seemed to mind, they were so busy talking about the best brands of heels. While, poor poor Blaine, he was assigned to carry all the clothes they bought. I was, however, busy staring at Brittany. I didn't know why, but everytime she would laugh and smile it made me smile too. At 6pm, we watched a Broadway musical, which by the way, Kurt insisted. By, 8pm we went to a local bar. We took a few shots and danced around the dance floor, but by 10pm Kurt and Blaine had to go back to their hotel because they needed to sign some papers early in the morning tomorrow. Since, it was Saturday and all, Brittany and I decided to go home later. And we were left alone.

"Watcha wanna do now?" She looks at me with her bright blue eyes.  
>We were sitting in a table just a few inches from the dance floor.<p>

I shrug "I dunno. Wait, till they close I guess." I didn't drink much today. Because, I was sure as hell the alcohol's gonna pay me back tomorrow.

Then, suddenly a guy walks up on the stage in the middle of the bar. He orders the DJ to stop the music, takes the mic and speaks up. "Wassup, everyone?" he says, and the bar was filled with 'whoos!'

"Okay, so it's time for our 10pm-performance!" The guy continues "You guys up for it? Any volunteers?"  
>Ha. If Kurt was here, he'd love this.<p>

I was busy checking my drink for more ice and when I look up to see who was the poor volunteer to perform infront. I noticed everyone was looking at me. When I look to my side, I saw Brittany was standing on the table pointing at me and saying : "Her! Her! She'll perform!" Wait a minute, when did she get up the table?

The guy on the stage acknowledged her and asked "You found someone who'll perform for us?" Everyone is literally looking at me now. Holy Shit. This is not gonna be good.

Brittany nodded vigorously and she kept pointing at me "My bestfriend will! She'll perform for us!" Everything happened so fast that I didn't have time to even react.

They focused the spotlight at me and the guy on the stage approached. I look at Brittany, who was smiling widely at me, I gave her a _what-the-hell_ look and she just mouthed: 'You're gonna be awesome!'

The guy handed me the microphone and led me towards the middle of the bar. I didn't even know what was happening. And weird enough, my body didn't react at all. As I approached the stage, you could hear Brittany's loud cheers. The guy gave me the floor, so I was standing in the middle of the stage with everyone looking at me. The guy mouths me a: 'Sing!'

Sing? In front of everybody? The closest thing I have on singing infront of everyone is in the shower with the shampoos as my audience.

I look at Brittany who was still standing on the table. She mouths a 'You can do it!' and gives me a heartfelt smile. I smile back. Just then, I gain courage. I clutch the microphone on my hand, take a deep breath and start the first lyrics of the song that first came in my mind:

_Mm_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby, I just don't get it_

_Do you enjoy being hurt?_

_I know you smelled the perfume_

_The make-up on his shirt_

_You don't believe his stories_

_You know that they're all lies_

_Mad as you are, you stick around_

_And I just don't know why  
><em> 

I glance at Brittany.

_If I was your girl_

_Baby, you never worry 'bout what I do_

_I'd be coming home back to you_

_Every night doin' you right_

_You're the type of woman deserve good things_

_Fist full of diamonds a hand full of rings_

_Baby, you're a star I just want to show you are_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to_

_Give you everything you want and need_

_Baby, good love and protection_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be _

_Baby, you should let me love you_

_Whoa, oh, you know you deserve better_

_We should be together_

_With me and you, it's whatever, girl_

_Hey, so can we make this thing ours?_

_You should let me love you_

_Let me be the one to give_

_To give you everything you want and need_

_Everything you need_

_Baby, good love and protection_

_Said everything_

_Make me your selection_

_Show you the way love's supposed to be_

_Yeah, let me love you._

_That's all you need, baby._

After I finish the song, the first thing that came into my mind was: 'Sam. Does. Not. Deserve. Brittany. She deserves someone better.'

The bar was suddenly filled with shouts and cheers. And I loved it. I love the sound of applause. Performing was great. It made me feel invulnerable. It made me feel awesome. Why didn't I do this before? I looked at all the expressions of the people cheering at me, they looked happy. I must be a really good singer. But, what bothered me much was the song I sang. The song 'Let me Love You' was about how you think you would be a better lover to someone you love than whose that person's currently with. Truthfully, I can relate to the song. Am I in love with Brittany?

I find myself searching for her. I found her near the bar, giving me two big thumbs up. She was screaming from the top of her lungs. "Your awesome!", she kept repeating. I smile wider. I love this day.

XX

After 30 minutes of constant congratulating from the people on the bar, Brittany and I decided to go back to the dorm. 

By the time we arrive, we immediately slumped on our beds. What a long day.

After 2 minutes of silence, Brittany finally spoke up.

"You're an amazing singer, Santana. You know that?" she says

"Yeah, Britt. You told a hundred times already." I reply with a chuckle

Suddenly, Brittany sat up on her bed and stared at me. "Yeah, but what confuses me is that, why are you taking medicine? Do you really wanna be a doctor?"

I look away. "I already told you. My dad wants me to be a doctor."

She laughs "Why are you letting your dad control you? It's not really his life, is it? If you want to be a performer, then be one."

Brittany had no right to say things like that that. So, I snap at her "My dad is gonna make life a living hell if I don't do what he says! Do you know that? Well, of course you don't! Because your parents make you do what you want!" She doesn't know my dad. She doesn't know me.

Brittany stood up from her bed, goes to mine and sits beside me. She takes my hand and says, "Do you know what my Grandma used to tell me? Make your passion your profession, then work will become play."

I laugh. "You really think that's true?"

She nods vigorously "I do! Imagine this, if Michael Jackson's dad forced him to be a boxer and Muhammad Ali's dad forced him to be a singer, imagine the disaster." 

I laughed harder. "Now, you're just making jokes, Britt." But, Brittany still had a serious expression. "You're not listening, Santana!"

I stopped laughing. "Okay! Fine, what are you trying to say here then?"

"You see, you think you're dad is gonna make your life a living hell, right? But, what you don't see is that, by taking medicine and being doctor, every single day you go to work, it'll be a living hell too." She says, "At least, if you become a performer you're gonna do what you love everyday."

Her words start to sink in. She's right.

"That's easy to say. What if dad will not agree?"

Brittany smiles at me "Ah, but what if he does?"

I look at her straight in the eyes. I can see she was genuinely concerned.

"There's like a, 70% chance that he doesn't." I say, not thoroughly convinced. I want to be a performer so bad but Papa will never ever agree.

"When are you are you going back home?" Brittany asks abruptly

I shrug "Uhh…I guess…Thanksgiving."

"That's it!" Brittany snaps her finger "That's the time you'll tell him! Because Santana…" she takes my hand and places it on my chest "If you don't tell your dad what you really want, someday on your deathbed, you'll regret it. You'll remember that you were standing in front of your dad, that with a single plead and just a little courage…you could've turned your life around." She pats me in the back "Think about it."

_With just a little courage…you could've turned your life around._

"You're right." I say.

_With just a little courage…you could've turned your life around. _I thought about it really hard. I am my own person. He can't let me do things I didn't wanna do. He had no right.

I was still thinking really hard, when I noticed Brittany was still holding my hand, staring at me and smiling.

"Britt, what are you still doing here? I've been sitting here for like, 30 minutes. Are you okay?" I ask her.

She chuckles "Of course I am! I am here to support you. And I will still be here all night long if you want me to!"

I can't help but smile. I knew how tired she was, yet here she was, fighting off her sleep to help me. "You'd do that?"

Brittany smiles reassuringly "Of course I do, silly!" she says, like it was the most obvious thing in the world "I'd stay here with you all week long. Or even a year. Or forever, if I had to." Brittany clutched my hand harder "Santana, I'd do anything for you. I'm your bestfriend, remember?"

Did she mean that? I look right in her eyes, she was definitely telling the truth. I never felt someone care for me that much. I felt my heart beat faster. Faster and faster, it beated. Our faces were inches apart. I just leaned in and kissed Brittany and our lips locked together, allowing our tongues to dance gracefully with one another. The kiss started off innocent but as time went by it deepened as we allowed our passion to take over. Brittany tightened her grip on my waist as she pulled our bodies closer together. I had my hands buried amongst Brittany's golden hair, relishing in the feel of the dancer's golden strands between my fingers. The kissed deepened even further as our hormones started to kick in. Brittany fell back onto the bed as I lay on top of her, not breaking the kiss. I took the dancer's lips in my own as I kissed harder and more frantically as my hands pushed Brittany's shirt open.

_Beep Beep_

A beeping was coming from Brittany's bag. She ignored it and we continued kissing each other on the bed. Everything was happening so fast.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

More calls were coming. 4 missed calls. _Beep Beep. _5 missed calls. 6. 7. 8 calls. Fuck. Whoever is calling, this is a bad timing.

Finally, Brittany broke away from the long kiss. She was breathing heavily and she was wearing a different expression on her face. It was an expression she never wore before. It was a cross between guilt and perplex. We were looking at each other's eyes for a few minutes, blue eyes met browns. Thinking, _the fuck just happened?_

Another ring came from Brittany's phone. This time, the blonde grudgingly got out of the bed and walked towards the bag on her bed, but before she could, she turned around and faced me. Brittany opened her mouth to say something, but there was something that stopped her so she closed her mouth back again. She picked up her phone and quietly left the room to take the call.

**Third Person POV**

Santana slumped down on her bed. Now she was more confused than ever. It was the make-out session. Sure, they kissed before but this kiss was far different and longer. It contained something. Emotions. _Damn Emotions. They make everything more complicated._ Santana sighed deeper. This was not she planned. When she first came to LHU, her plan was not to make any kind of connection to anyone so graduating was much easier without all the cries and goodbyes. But, now. Fuck was she so wrong. Everything was like, tumbling around now.

"Yeah…I know, I'm sorry..won't happen again." Brittany's muffled voice from outside can be heard inside the room if you listen closely and not breathe heavily. Brittany still sounded breathless from earlier. Santana leaned in closer to the wall to listen to the conversation more clearly.

"I already told ya, babe. I was out with friends…just around New York.." Santana guessed that Brittany was talking to her douchebag boyfriend, Sam. Santana felt her fist's grip tighten. She had to stop herself from punching something. Preferably, the lamp. Feeling defeaten and exhausted, Santana went back to her bed, closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep. She hoped that tomorrow she'd get over her feelings and confused thoughts. But boy, she was wrong. Because no matter how much to she would try to deny it, she was starting to fall in love with her bestfriend.

**XX**

**Another chapter done! I know this chapter was really depressing and like, not good. But, I felt like the girls' had to go through this process. You know, like in the episode **_**Sexy, **_**where Brittany and Santana had to go through the time where they had to figure out what they were feeling. With the help of Holly Holliday. But in this fic, there is no Holly Holliday so that means they both have to figure it out themselves. And I promise you next chapter would be a lot happier because it's the least I can give you guys from all your support! Also, I'd update it sooner. I pinky swear promise! And, next chapter will feature another FLASHBACK! Whoo! Are you excited? I know I am! The Valentine's Brittana kiss was awesome! Did you know Heather and Naya had to do the kiss **_**over and over again **_**because Naya kept messing up? And did u guys heard about the HeYa controvosial situation? It's freakin' scary!**

**P.S.:  
>Tom Jones is somewhat related to Brittany to make things interesting…can you guess what there relation is? Are they cousins? Twins? Niece and Nephew? Guess!<strong>

**Follow me on tumblr!:bangbangonthedoordarren[.]tumblr[.]com TELL ME IF YOU WANT ME TO POST SOME SNEAK PEEKS FROM MY TUMBLR ACCOUNT!**

**Give the review button some love! **

**-StephIsAGleek**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouty Mouth

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 9**

**Trouty Mouth**

**Summary: Santana moves in a new university. Which means new class, new friends, new demonic teachers and of course, new roommate. In thousands of universities and millions of roommates in the country will Santana find her new roommate **_**the one?**_

**A/N: Wassup? I promised a happier chapter so…here it is! Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had exams all over the place! But…I'm giving this really long chapter for you guys!**

**Also, to everyone asking if Brittany will remember Santana, you'll see soon enough! Enjoy..**

* * *

><p>Santana woke up from the faint rustling of keys coming from the other side of the room. She didn't have a decent sleep last night from all the things she had to worry about. She opened her eyes glimpsed on her side and looked at the alarm clock. 6 Am. <em>Still early.<em> Santana closed her eyes again to allow herself to drift again to sleep. The faint rustling developed into a louder one. Santana grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it. All she wanted was to rest more because hell, she was stressed. The rustled continued and grew louder. Santana groaned, because no matter how much she would try, sleep wasn't coming in any sooner. She sat up from her bed, rubbed her eyes and scanned the room with blurry vision. She spotted Brittany on the other side of the room, looking troubled. Brittany was searching in her drawer, her hands fumbling around it. You can spot keychains, coins, hairbrushes on the floor around the blonde as she continued to shuffle around her drawer, looking for something.

"Watcha looking for?" Santana finally asked, her eyebrows burrowed as she looked at her roommate, wondering what she's looking for.

Brittany turned around to face Santana, she was surprised to see her awake already, because the last time she checked at her earlier, Santana was asleep as a baby. "Oh," she looked at her with an apologetic look on her face "Did I wake you up? I'm sorry! I was just…looking for something." _Good. She's acting like nothing happened last night._

Santana's stomach crumbled, guess she was hungry already. She stood up from her bed and checked the refrigerator for food. No luck. The ref was empty as the Latina's stomach. "Looking for what, exactly?" She finally asked as she checked every corner of the refrigerator for any kind of food that might have been hidden.

"Just Car Keys." Brittany answered. She was now searching under her bed for her keys.

"Car keys?" Santana asked, confused. She scanned the blonde for any clues where she might be going if she needed to go somewhere that she needed a car for. Brittany was wearing a purple sweat jacket and black track pants. Her hair was huddled in a ponytail. _Dancing. _Santana thought. _But, what did she need a car for? Usually, Brittany just walks or jogs, since the dance studio was just like a few blocks away. _

The blonde nodded "Yup. I need it for practice today. We're practicing outside the University today, and…that's miles away from here."

"You know, you've been practicing for weeks now…and you never really told me what you guys have been practicing for." Santana asks, realizing it just now. She was now sitting back on her bed, she gave up on looking for food when obviously nothing would appear out of the blue.

"Practicing for the Inter-State Dancing Competition next Saturday." Brittany says nonchalantly, like it was no big deal. Even though every person in America knows that the Interstate Dancing Competition is a really big deal. Hell, it was a huge deal.

The Latina's eyes widen, obviously stunned "The Interstate Dancing Competition? Wow!" She always knew Brittany was a great dancer. Even though Santana seen her dance like, twice. "So, you guys are representing Louis Hampton?"

Brittany sat on the floor searching the keychains and a bunch of keys that laid on the floor "Uh…actually we're representing New York."

This time, Santana just looked at Brittany her jaw dropped, thinking, _Wow. _"That's awesome!" The blonde just shrugged like it was no big deal but she gave Santana a small smile before returning to her search. "So…do you need any help finding your keys?"

Brittany shook her head "It's okay, I already woke you up, San. By now I've already done you enough trouble." The blonde faced Santana and bit her lip "I really am sorry for waking you up, San. It's just…I can't find those stupid keys."

_Keys. Keys._ Santana racked her mind for any kind of keys she might have seen. Yesterday. She saw one near the bathroom sink. _They were not my keys, so I hid it inside the medicine cabinet _

"The cabinet!" Santana suddenly shouted, which made Brittany jump up.

"What?" the blonde asked, confused as to Santana's abrupt statement

Santana brushed past a confused Brittany and hurried to the bathroom. She immediately found the medicine cabinet and opened it. When she did, sure enough the keys were there, between the headache pills and painkillers. Santana grabbed it, went out the bathroom and approached the blonde, who was standing outside the bathroom, wondering what Santana was talking about when she shouted "The cabinet!"

The Latina held the keys in her hand and threw it at Brittany, who caught it in the last second. "Here's your key. Take it or leave it, and seal it with a kiss." Brittany jerked her head up at the last sentence. She has heard that phrase once before.

"_Brittany!" Santana huddled up to the blonde, who was busy looking at the pretty dresses that lain in the store in front of her. _

"_What is it?" Brittany turned to face Santana, who was giggling with excitement. Santana opened out her hand that revealed a green-winged butterfly. Santana picked up the butterfly with her fingers and showed it to Brittany. Brittany's was smiling really hard that her cheeks must hurt._

"_Look what I found." Santana said, her eyes concentrated on the butterfly she was holding and examining it's every move. "It's beautiful isn't it?"_

_Brittany nodded "It's awesome, Tanie. Where'd you get it?"_

_The Latina shrugged "It was on my shoulder. I noticed it and I carefully caught it. Easy stuff." Then she took Brittany's left hand and opened it. Santana carefully placed the butterfly on Brittany's unlock hand. Amazingly, the butterfly didn't fly. Like, it wanted where it was. "You can have it. Take it or leave it, and seal with a kiss." She said with a grin set on her face. _

"_Really?" The blonde asked, like she couldn't believe it._

_Santana nodded with a genuine smile "Of course, Britt. I caught it for you." She pointed to the butterfly on Brittany's hand "Look, it likes you."_

_Then without hesitation, Brittany hugged Santana, causing the butterfly to get disturbed and fly away. But both of them didn't care, all they knew was they were gonna be best friends forever. "That's really sweet, Tanie." She said as she let Santana go after the bone-crushing hug. She looked at Santana straight in the eye and added, "You're really sweet."_

_Santana smiled "For you, Britt. For you." And like they both knew it, they held out their pinkies and linked it. They continued walking along to what seemed like an endless road, still searching for their parents. _

"_What does that phrase mean you said earlier, the one after you gave the butterfly to me." Brittany asked Santana remembering it and her head tilted like she was releasing water from her ears "That one with the kiss or something."_

"_Take it or leave it, and seal it with a kiss?" Santana assured. She was surprised to hear that Brittany noticed. Usually, when she said it to her parents or friends they would just ignore it._

_Brittany nodded, curiosity taking over her. "Yeah, what does that mean? Does that mean I should like kiss the butterfly or something?"_

_Santana chuckled "No, you shouldn't take it literally. It's a metaphor." Brittany's expression was between confused and surprised. Santana knew a lot of stuff for someone her age. It was one of the things Santana's dad always taught her. That you must be better than everyone or else you'd be nothing._

"_A meta—what?"_

"_A metaphor." Santana finished "It's a figure of speech in which a name or descriptive term is transferred to some object different from, but analogous to, but to which it is properly applicable. An instance of this, a metaphorical expression." She explained like it was the easiest thing in the world._

_Brittany had her jaw dropped, how the hell did Santana know all of this when it's gonna be like, tackled in 5__th__ grade. "You're really smart, Tanie. Your parents must be very proud."_

_Santana looked at the ground sadly "I bet they do." She said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway," she continued, trying to avoid the conversation that it was heading "You asked about the expression, right?"_

"_Oh, yeah!" Brittany replied, remembering_

"_Well.." The Latina started "It kinda means like sealing it and taking it with your heart. Or, it could also mean 'You can have it'."_

"_Did you make that up?"_

"_Yeah. How d'ya know?"_

_Brittany just smiled "I just..know. It sounds very, Tanie-esque." Then both of them laughed_

"You found it!" The blonde jumped up and down. As her mind raced on why Santana knew that phrase or metaphor or whatever you call it. But, she just assumed that maybe the 'seal with a kiss' thing became famous or something. But Brittany knew, at the back of her mind, that somehow, Santana was someone she knew before. She hugged Santana tightly "Thank you so much!" Then, she kissed The Latina on the cheek before grabbing her shoulder bag and phone. Brittany hurried out the room but stopped at the door and turned towards Santana, "See ya later!" She said as she waved goodbye. And with that, the blonde left outside.

Santana was left alone in the dorm but her cheeks were still red from the unexpected kiss. She couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Because, that little gesture just made her day. Santana was still hungry as a wolf but she didn't wanna go out right now when all the stores are still closed. So, she just sat there, wishing there was someone who'd bring her food. Santana knew how to cook, but inside they're room, the only ingredients you'll find is sugar. Usually, the girls' would just eat out or something.

Then, suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door.

Santana groaned and reluctantly got up from the bed, wondering who could be visiting at this time of day. _Must be Kurt_, she thought. But when she opened the door, it wasn't.

It was a pizza delivery guy.

"Uhh..what are you doing here? I didn't order pizza. Unless, you're giving it for free, then yes, that's mine." Santana says, wearing her evil smirk. But this wasn't the first time wrong delivery orders got sent to their room.

A few weeks back…

"_Why does Bella need to choose between a sparkly pale vampire and a hot werewolf? It's totally obvious already! Jacob is like, way way hotter." Santana compains._

_They were now both on the floor, watching a movie in their tv in the room and sharing a popcorn. It was 11pm on a Friday night, which is like, Rent a Movie night. And this Friday, they decided to rent Breaking Dawn Part 1. Strictly speaking, Brittany was the one who decided it. Even though Santana hates Twilight, she had no choice, Brittany loved it._

"_Because," Brittany reasons out, taking a handful of popcorn from the bowl which Santana was holding "They both make her feel amazing in different ways. She needs to find true love."_

"_Do you really believe in that true love crap, Britt?" _

_Brittany nods, her eyes fixed on the screen "Yes I do, Why? You don't?"_

_Santana scoffs "True love doesn't exist, B. It's just a myth that romantic movies want us to believe. The sooner you know the truth, the better." She says, it was something her dad taught her. And she kept believing that until now. But somehow, everyday, that belief started to fade._

_Brittany remained silent. Santana looked at her, wondering what she might be thinking. Brittany's brows furrowed, meaning she's thinking hard. Like, really hard._

"_I think you're wrong." She finally says, her expression serious._

_Santana kept staring at her. Brittany was that kind of person where you never know what she's thinking about. So she sat there, confused as to why her roommate was getting all serious about this._

_Before Santana could ask her, there was a knock on the door. Both girls looked at each other, wondering who could it be._

"_Must be the shower repair guy." Brittany guesses, her voice a little shaky. It was weird for someone to visit at this late at night. "Or is it like one of those scary movies where the murderer is trying to kill us." She was really scared now. _

"_That's crazy,B." Santana says. She may seem tough outside, but inside, Santana was just like every other girl. "That only happens in scary movies. This is real life, I think."_

"_What if we are in a scary movie right now?" Brittany says, her voice in a whisper._

_There was another loud knock, which made the girls jump._

"_It's now, okay? It's not a murderer! M-maybe it's Rachel or something." Santana says, standing up. She approached the door slowly, scared that it might barge in. She clutched the doorknob, ready to open it any second._

_Santana twisted the knob, but before she could open the door fully, Brittany stopped her._

"_Wait." She says, approaching Santana "What if the killer stabs you?"_

"_I'll stab him back. Now, are you helping me or not?" she says impatiently. The suspense was killing her already._

_The blonde got behind Santana and clung to her arm "Go."_

_Santana took a deep breath. It was now or never. She twisted the knob and opened the door._

"_Reed's Pizza Delivery!"_

_Despite full of relief, Santana was surprised. Pizza?_

_A teenage boy stood on the door, holding a big box of pizza. "Pizza Delivery!"_

_Santana nudged Brittany and whispered "Did you order?"_

_She shook her head, still clutching on Santana's arm "Must be wrong delivery."_

"_Is any of you named Sugar Motta?" the guy asked_

_Santana smiled deviously, perfect opportunity for free food. "Yes, actually that's me." She extended her hand and grabbed the pizza, but Brittany stopped her "No…that's not ours." She grabbed the pizza from Santana and handed it back to the delivery guy. "Sugar Motta's in the room across the hall." The guy nodded, smiled at them and walked down the hall._

_Santana closed the door and looked at Brittany incredulously "What the hell? That could have been free pizza!"_

_Brittany sat back down on the floor, patted the space beside her, offering Santana to take a seat. Which she did._

"_If you want pizza, we'll order pizza. Just don't take other's." Brittany says, calmly. She might not be book smart but when it comes to life smarts, Brittany aced it._

_What Santana wants, Santana gets. But when it came to Brittany's wants, she folds. _

"_You know what my fave breakfast is?" Santana abruptly asks. The movie was still playing infront of them, but they didn't care one bit. When they were alone together, it was just them. And everything else didn't matter anymore._

"_Uh…Pizza?"_

_The Latina nods "Yeah. When I was a kid, I would order it from this local pizza shop at town when dad wasn't home." She gives a soft smile, remembering the memory "I always loved the exciting flavors in one bite. Pepperoni's and olives, mushroom and deep chili Mexican sauce are always on top."_

_It was rare for Santana to open up to people, and Brittany knew that. She knew about everything about Santana now. She'd seen her soft side and her dark side. She knew how Santana was to other people, and seeing her as the only one Santana really treats nicely. Brittany knew she was special to her._

_Brittany smiles "Really?" _

"Miss? Hello?" the guy infront of Santana asks, waving his hands infront of her face, pulling her back to Earth.

"Uhh…Yeah?" she answers, absentmindedly. _Shit, I blacked out again_

"Are you Santana Lopez?"

She nods.

The delivery guy hands in the pizza he was holding "This one's for you."

Santana raised her eyebrows, slightly confused "Look, Sugar Motta's room is right down the hall."

The guy chuckles a little "No,no,no. This delivery is specifically addressed to you, Santana."

Now, she got even more confused "I didn't order pizza."

"You didn't, but someone else did." The guy says, he handed the box again to Santana, which she took doubtfully "From who?"

The delivery guy shrugs "Look, miss. I'm just a delivery guy, okay?" he smiles at her and walked down the hall

Santana closed the door, wondering who would send her a pizza. But, when she saw a Post-Its on top of the box of the pizza, she had a hint. She removed the note and read it:

**Thought you'd like this! :3**

**xoxoxoxxxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo**

_Anonymously written._ Santana thinks. But, even a 5-year old could guess this. The cat face, the too many hugs and kisses. Brittany.

She smiles to herself. Brittany might have seen her checking out the room for food.

She opens the box and obviously, the pizza was there. The pizza's toppings were pepperoni's, olives, mushrooms and deep chili Mexican sauce. Santana's favorite.

She grins, sometimes, Brittany could be surprising.

**Santana's POV**

I decided to take a jog today. It's still early anyways. Besides, I need to exercise to burn the pizza I just ate.

I dress up on my exercise clothes, tied my hair, took my iPod and went out on the cold Sunday morning.

I jog around the university, and today I decided to take my unusual route, feeling a little adventurous today.

While I was jogging, with the earphones playing full blast in my ear, everything to just black out around me. This was one thing I liked about jogging, it makes me think about things.

Suddenly, in my peripheral vision, I saw someone catching up to me. Thinking it was just another stalker, I ignore it.

Then, someone tapped my shoulder. Shocked, I quickly turned around.

"What the hell?" I snapped at the person, The fog making it hard for me to see who it was.

"Santana, right?" the person asks. Voice sounds familiar. When the figure came closer, guess who I saw. Sam.

I quickly remove my earphones and asks "What?" ,pretending I didn't hear anything.

"You're Santana, right?" he repeats, brushing his long bangs away from his eyes.

I nod weakly.

Why is he talking to me? Since I got here, the only time we talked was at that party. And whenever he was around the room, talking to Brittany, I would excuse myself and pretended I needed to do something. I don't like him much.

"Cool," he says "Wanna catch up?"

"Uh, no." I say, my face in disgust. Talking to Sam was the last thing I wanted to do. Great. This jog was the only thing that can take my head off things and big mouth just had to disturb. Might as well get rid of him.

"You know, Brittany talks about you a lot. Like, a lot." Sam says, trying to catch my attention. And it worked perfectly.

"Really?"

He nods "Yeah. She's like Santana this, Santana that." His hands gesturing.

Huh. Well I certainly didn't know that. Nevertheless, I still need to get rid of him. Because, the more I look at him, the more I want to punch his face. And I didn't even know why.

"Is that all you wanna say, Trouty?" I say, raising my chin. Bitch on.

"Anyway, where's Brittany?" he asks, looking behind me, seeing if she was there. When he didn't find her, he looked back at me "I came from your room and no one was there. I called her, but she's not answering. So…"

Wait. Brittany didn't tell him where she was heading? That's a little weird for people in a relationship. But, right now, I don't think they're really a couple. 'Cause whenever they were together, Brittany lacked her usual teethy smile and aura of happiness, unlike when we were together. I don't really know what's going on between those too.

"Look, Guppy Mouth," I say, bringing my best bitch face "I'm trying to enjoy my jog here, so maybe, you should move your ginormous of a mouth and remove your big-lipped presence, please? I don't want to catch your mouth disease or something."

Sam just stood there, his eyes narrowed at me. Uh-oh. Looks like I made the monster mouth angry.

"What is your problem with me anyway? Ever since we've met, you've given me nothing but crap!" he says, raising his voice a little. He _is_ angry. This is so good. And I just stood there, smiling deviously. Which I think, made him angrier. Ha. Like I'm scared. "When we pass the hallway, you'll purposely hit my shoulder, whenever I say something in class, you'll contradict and embarrass me, and a lot more, Santana. So my question is, Why the fuck?"

I chuckle at him, teasingly "I do that to everyone, Fish-Face."

You can see Sam is really angry now. He had his fist clenched and fire were coming out of his nose. Guess he doesn't like mouth jokes. This is gonna be so much fun.

"Calm down, Grouper Mouth." I say, maintaining an edgy tone "And also, don't shout too much, it's making your mouth larger and I can see your tonsils now. Which is like, ew." It's one of the things I learned in the world. Insult. And the greatest insult? Body parts. Especially the one they can't change. That's the best part.

"Why do you hate me?" He asks, calming down a bit. Now that he asks it, I don't really know. I never like him ever since. Ever since I found out he was Brittany's boyf-. No. That's not it. Why would I even care if he was Brittany's boyfriend? I'm not jealous. Wait. Am I?

"Listen, Froggy Lips, it's a bit of a list…so it'll like, take me forever to enumerate it all." And I gave him a fake smile. He scoffs and stared at me for long.

"Okay, Santana," he says, nearing me "I don't know what you're problem is, but you best bring it, Lopez." He gives me a devious smile and a quick wink.

Hold up. That should be my line!

"Wait, you're threatening me? Like, are you serious?" I laughed. But, he's still giving me a serious glare "Oh my god, am I getting Punk'd? Because this is so funny. You? You threaten me?" I laughed harder. God, I am such a bitch.

He gives me one last glare, turns away and leaves. I watched him and he was stomping. He looked like freakin' 5-year old.

I won. It's on, Evans. It's on.

I put my earphones back to my ear and continued my jog, feeling a little more satisfied. I almost toured the whole campus and people were starting to get out of their rooms. The cold morning breeze hitting my face, making me shiver a little bit. I take a quick break and sat on one of the benches. I grab my water and drank it, like I hadn't drank in years. I am so exhausted. I sit there for a little while, watching people on their daily activities. I check my watch, 7:00am.

My thoughts drift back to my encounter with Sam earlier. There was definitely going on with him. But, that's his problem. I'm a little worried of why I was such a bitch to him. I mean, I'm a bitch to everybody, but it felt more personal with Sam. More deeper. Like, I had a grudge on him or something. And that's weird, because, he didn't do anything to me. Yet, I felt so mad at him. I sigh, everything was so fucked up. Everyhting didn't make sense. Fuck feelings.

I take another deep bulge on my water until it's all empty. I go to a nearby fountain and fill it up. I check the phone in my pocket. 4 messages. All from Kurt.

**Hey Santana! Wanna Hang out?  
>tomorrow Blaine and mwah will be back to L.A. so..maybe you can come with us to check out the sceneries and stuff and stuff. Okay?<br>Also, bring Brittany! (:**

**_KHum_mel**

I sigh. At least, I had to do something today. When I look back on the water I was filling, it was already overflowing. I quickly took it away and shoved it back to my bag. I continued walking back to the room.

I take out my phone, and typed my reply.

**Sure, Kurt.  
>Brittany can't come, though. She had dance practice. Anyway where do you wanna meet up?<strong>

By the time I reached my room, I search my pockets for keys. When I found it, I open the door, and Veronica was there.

**Third Person POV**

Santana stood there, surprised. Veronica was there on her bed, wearing very short shorts and a tank top that shows her full cleavage.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Santana asks, she removes her bag and carefully places it on the nearest table.

"Been a long time, Santana." Veronica says, sitting up from the bed. "And I heard your roommate was out, so we could have the whole place to ourselves, without disturbances." She gives a flirty wink "If you know what I mean."

Santana knew where this was going. Veronica was horny as fuck. But, Santana needed time for herself, she wanted to fucking know what the fuck is going on with her life. She needed to figure things out.

"Not really in the mood, Veronica." She says, opening the door and gesturing Veronica to leave

Veronica leaves the bed and approaches Santana "Oh, c'mon, Santana. I'll make you feel really good." Then she leans in and kisses her, she pushes Santana towards the door, not breaking the kiss. Using her free hand, Veronica closes the door shut. Santana didn't have the energy to resist. She was really exhausted. And Veronica's grip on her hip was really tight. The kiss deepened and both of them moaned in pleasure, allowing each other's tongue to linger. Santana couldn't help but compare, like, Brittany never did this or did that. She was gentle. And the complete opposite of what Veronica was doing right now. When Santana gathered her strength, she pushed Veronica away, which made her stumble a little bit.

"What the fuck?" Veronica shouts, completely surprised.

I need you to fucking leave, Veronica. Okay? Don't make me mad." Santana says, opening the door again.

Veronica grabs her purse from the bed and stomped her way to the door, and faced Santana.

"Your loss. You're not the only hot piece of action in this school." She says, her eyes narrowed. And with that, she leaves and closes the door with a bang.

Santana turned on the stereo. Music always calmed her down. She sat on her bed. It was always boring when Brittany's not around.

Then, the phone in her pocket vibrated and she picked it up. It was from Kurt.

**Really? Brittany's not there? That's too bad. ):  
>Anyway, we'll be here at Times Square 8:00am! Don't be freakin' late, Lopez!<strong>

Santana place her phone on the nightstand. She checked her watch, 7:30am.

She had 30 minutes to get ready, which in her world, is not enough.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Blaine says. He was holding a pair of black leather shoes.<p>

They were now in Jimmy Choo, Santana sat on the little chair beside the sneaker shelves, her feet were killing her so shopping was out if the question. Blaine and Kurt admired the little gay shoes they saw. If this was Kurt's idea of checking out the sceneries, Santana regretted that she came.

So she just sat there, watching everyone buy, and for some, steal shoes. While her eyes mindlessly wandered around the store, there was something that caught her attention. Santana stood up and approached it, hoping that it was what she was expecting. And when she got close, she confirmed it. It was the Leather Boots.

The same leather boots that Brittany wanted to buy a few weeks back. Santana made a mental note back then to consider buying it for her birthday or something. But, it's still gonna be in 5 months, and shoes this pretty get bought quickly.

Besides, Brittany has that dance competition, this will be a great gift if they won, which, Santana was sure they would. One little problem though, Santana checks the price tag, $2,700. Way too expensive. She ran her fingers around the boots' skin, feeling it's soft, but rocky texture. This could've been a great gift.

_Wait a minute, didn't dad sent me money a day ago?_

Santana quickly ran to Kurt and Blaine, who were now checking out sneakers.

"I'll be right back!" she says before running off, not even bothering to hear Kurt and Blaine's response.

She left Jimmy Choo and proceeded to the nearest ATM she could find. Which of course, didn't take her too long to find. Lucky enough, Santana was first in line.

She typed in her pin number and checked her savings account. $3,500. It must've stacked on because the last time she withdrawed money was a few months ago. Santana smiled to herself. The boots was now in her reach to buy. It was an option, of course, Santana didn't have to buy it. But this it Brittany we're talking about. The look on her face when she sees it would be priceless. _What to do?_

And you know what Santana did? She clicked several buttons on the machine, and after a few seconds, she was holding $2,700. _This'll be worth it._

Money didn't matter to her. She's rich as hell. Having a renowned surgeon dad and a lawyer mom, that is.

Santana went back to Jimmy Choo and she was met by Kurt, who was carrying bags full of the stuff they bought.

"Just outside, Hummel." Santana replies, not really paying much attention to him. She was busy searching for a manager or something.

"Can you help me please?" Santana asks the manager when she finally found one. The manager was a tall man, about 26 years old and hair looks an awful lot like Kurt's.

"How can I help you, miss?" he says, wearing a toothy fake grin that workers usually wear.

"I'd like to buy that." Santana says, pointing to the boots that were placed on top of a shelf. The manager gives a requisite nod "I see." He approaches it, closely followed by Santana. He touches it, feeling it's texture. "Good choice, madam. But are you sure?" he says, raising his eyebrows at her

"Yes. Now are you giving it to me or not?" She says impatiently

The manager pointed another red high heels on the shelf "You know, madam, that heels there are—"

"I wants those boots, gay manager," Santana interrupts, getting really impatient "I wants them now." Patience was never Santana's virtue

"But are you really su—"

"Would I buy it if I wasn't sure?"

Santana gave her a death glare, and the manager quickly took the boots, his hands shaking. Santana could give a really scary glare.

"Yes, of course, if you'll follow me please." He says, avoiding eye contact. He gestured Santana to follow him to the counter.

* * *

><p>It was already 8pm when Brittany and the other dancers finished practicing. The competition was rapidly approaching and they needed to hurry.<p>

As one of the lead dancers and choreographers, Brittany hadn't had time to rest at all. She was tired as fuck. But she needed to go home. Her hair was messed up and a hot shower was what she needed.

Even though her legs were killing her, she still managed to stumble her way to her car.

When she opened the passenger's seat door, she was completely surprised when she found someone sitting on her car's drivers seat.

It was Sam.

"Hey, babe," He says, offering Brittany to sit beside him.

"Sam? What're you doing here?" Brittany asks, surprised to see him. Sam rarely picked her up on her practices. But, nevertheless, she was kinda glad. Because, if you're as tired as her right now, you wouldn't even make 1km. of driving.

She took a seat on the front and closed the door behind her "How long have you been waiting?"

Sam shrugs "An hour or so." He starts the car and started driving along the lamp-lit highway. "Why didn't you tell me where you were going?"

Brittany had her eyes closed, ready to fall asleep at any second. When she didn't answer, Sam spoke again "Look, I know that this is just a deal, but I still care about you, Brittany."

She scoffs "You don't give a flying fuck about me." Brittany never liked swearing, but sometimes, it just comes out of her.

"I can't believe you still think that up until now. After all I did for you." He says, clearly frustrated

"Well it's true. If you did care about me, you wouldn't made that stupid deal at all. All you care about is your reputation." She says, she had her eyes open now, looking out the window, seeing nothing but bright lights. Sleep wasn't coming in any sooner if Sam kept interrogating her.

Sam sighs "I know you don't like it, but maybe someday, you'll learn to love me too." He glanced at Brittany, but she kept her eyes fixed outside, her brows furrowed.

"Anyways," He continues when she didn't answer again. She was always like this when she was sleepy, quiet and subtle. "What is Santana's problem? She just hates me. Like, a lot and I didn't do a thing to her. You're her bestfriend, did she tell you anything?"

"Santana doesn't have a problem. You do." She says, nonchalantly.

"Oh, so you're defending her? Which side are you on?" he replies, like he couldn't believe it.

"Santana's."

"Is that so?" Sam looks at her incredulously "In that case, what's my problem then?"

Brittany stretched her hand out and turned on the radio, music was always something that calmed her down.

"All I know is that Santana is really nice," Brittany says, he looked at Sam "Unlike you."

Sam was really offended "When will you stop hating me, Britt?"

"Turn the deal off."

Sam breathe heavily. Brittany was always stubborn.

He leaned in and kissed her "I love you, Britt."

"Well, I hate you."

* * *

><p>A day with Kurt and Blaine really would tire you out. With all the walking and gossiping and such.<p>

So, Santana was now in her bed, a pen in hand and a notebook in her lap. One look at her and you'd think she was studying. But she's not. Santana's actually listing a bunch of words that synonymous to Trouty Mouth.

_That Guppy Face challenged me, and it's on._

She heard footsteps outside. The door opened and a troubled-looking Brittany came in. She very un-Brittany-like.  
>Her hair was messed us, she was wearing a frown on her face and overall, Brittany looked horrible.<p>

"What the hell happened to you? Did a dog chase you or something?"

Brittany slumped down on her bed, completely exhausted. "I'm so tired I wanna sleep in a giant cotton candy."

Santana chuckles, finally glad that Brittany was here. "Well, me too, Britt." Then she suddenly remembered something "Britt, I wanna go to your dance competition."

The blonde sat up from her bed, and looked at Santana, incredulously "Really?"

"Of course!"

"But I'm shy."

"What're shy about?" Santana ask, sometimes Brittany could be really surprising. Sometimes, she was super confident, and sometimes she was the complete opposite.

"That we suck." Brittany says, looking at the floor. Honestly, she was just shy at what Santana would think about their group. And her. Because, she knew how much of a critic Santana is.

Santana laughed loudly "C'mon, Britt! Are you fucking kidding me?"

Brittany pouted "It's true. We suck."

Santana calmed a little bit from all that laughing "I still want tickets, Britt. Because…" she pauses, thinking of something to convince her "It wouldn't be fair. You saw me perform, so why can't I see you?"

Brittany considered it for a little bit. Santana was right, it wouldn't be fair. Besides, she did reserve a ticket just for Santana.

"Okay." She says in defeat

Santana smiled "Awesome!"

Brittany gets up from her bed, and fumbled around her bag a little bit

"Here." She hands Santana one

"Thanks, B." Santana says, giving Brittany a smile "It's Saturday right?"

Brittany nods, playing with the hems of her shirt.

Brittany was still fuckin' nervous. Sure, she'd been in a lot of dance competitions before, but the Interstate Dancing Competition was a huge thing. She was assigned as one of the leaders that will lead California and a lot of pressure was put on her, and she just wasn't ready yet. What she needed was a friend. A friend that'll cheer her up. And there was Santana.

"You'll be great, B. Hell, you'll be awesome." Santana says, comforting her. She knew her bestfriend well, whenever she was fidgeting with the things around her, it means she's nervous. Brittany was nervous about this.

"Thanks, San. Means a lot."

The Latina smiles "For you, B. For you."

That night, they spent cuddled up on each other's arm throughout the cold New York Night.

* * *

><p><strong>Another chap done! WHOO! That was a long one haha.<strong>

**Sorry for the mistakes, I wrote this at 4am. **

**Anyway, if some things are confusing you, feel free to ask me anytime. I'm sure I can answer you. (:**

**I have written chap 10 already, I'm just waiting for the right time to you know, post it.**

**Next Chapter will be titled : **_**Realize**_

**It will feature the competition! Yay!**

**Also, review so I can post Chap 10 faster! (((;**

**You can ask me here or send your suggestions: brittannnnuh[.]tumblr[.]com**


	10. Chapter 10: Realize

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 10**

**Realize**

**Summary: Santana moves in a new university. Which means new class, new friends, new demonic teachers and of course, new roommate. In thousands of universities and millions of roommates in the country will Santana find her new roommate **_**the one?**_

**A/N: Hi guyzz! I need ya suggestions, feel free to send it to me! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favorites, guys. Means a lot. (; I was suppose to update this on Wednesday but I felt it was bare so I added more. Anywho, to those wondering why I'm writing more on Santana's perspective, is because I want to keep Brittany as a mystery. Even on the show I find her a big mystery. Here's the story so, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Before you can truly live, you must first learn to love."<em>

* * *

><p>"Let's give it up for Miami!" the announcer says, as the Miami stepped out of the stage. And the crowd cheered for them.<p>

_State 48._ Santana counted in her head. New York was the last performer. _So, that's State 50._

She sat on the front row, with Quinn beside her, eating popcorn. Quinn kinda insisted on coming so Brittany and Santana had no choice but to let her come.

It was a hot, sunny Saturday afternoon.

And also, today was the Interstate Dancing Competition, shown infront of about 60,000 people and live on tv.

A large stage laid infront, just a few meters away from the bleachers.

Brittany was already in backstage with her crew. Even though she insisted Santana to stay with her backstage, it wasn't allowed for unauthorized people to be there. Santana hated to see Brittany alone there, all sad and stuff. She had no choice. _The stupid bodyguard wouldn't let me in._ She was stuck with Quinn, who was busy flirting with some other guys. Santana just rolled her eyes.

She was now watching California perform. _God, they're good. I hope NY brings their A game if they wanna defeat Cali._

Santana's phone vibrated and she immediately picked it up.

It was from Brittany.

**I can't.**

Santana sighed, her roommates anxiety came back again. It was going like that all week long. _"Too much pressure."_ Brittany kept telling her.

"Where are you going?" Quinn asks, when she sees Santana standing up and ready to leave.

"I'll be back, Fabray."

Santana proceeds over to the backstage, and bumping to several people. The place was getting really overcrowded already, so getting past the guard backstage was easy enough.

Backstage, you can see dancers crowding up.

Santana spots Brittany at the far end, her body was resting against the wall and her forehead leaning on it. She had her hands on the pocket of her jacket, and her hair covering her face. She was looking rather depressed.

"You okay?" Santana asks, approaching her

"No." Brittany answers, not even lifting her head, recognizing Santana's voice. "There's like thousands of people out there."

One of the good things about Brittany was you'll always know where you stand with her. She didn't have frequent mood swings, unlike Santana. But, she always has this times, times that she gets really emotional for no reason. Like, one second she'll be all happy, then after that she'll get really sad, after, she'll get all cheery again. Like, nothing happened. Santana assumed that it was nothing. But she doesn't know any better.

And this was one of the emotional times.

"Didn't you tell me you tell me you've been in a lot of dance competitions before?"

"Yeah, but not with 60,000 people!"

Santana takes the blonde's chin with her finger and raised it up, there eyes' meeting. She brushes the hair out of Brittany's eyes. "You're worried you're gonna screw up, right?"

Brittany nods weakly, avoiding the Latina's eyes.

"Here." She hands Brittany a pink handkerchief. Brittany takes it and looks at her with a confused look on her face. "A handkerchief? I'm not crying."

Santana opened her mouth to say, _"Yeah, A handkerchief, Britt. Like the one you gave me when we were little."_ But she stopped herself, not even knowing why.

Instead, she said a different story. "Uh..yeah. It's kinda like a lucky charm."

Brittany raised her eyebrows "Really?"

Santana nodded "Yeah, and you're awesome. You're gonna kick ass up there." She says, giving her a reassuring smile.

She smiles back "I know."

"Then what're you worried about?"

"New York! In 5!" A guy behind them shouts. Some dancers shuffled around, pacing, as they start to fix their things. They were next.

Then, Brittany immediately hugged Santana and clutched her shirt like she was afraid to let go. She had her face buried amongst Santana's hair. "When I'm out dancing there today, it won't be for the team or the crowd, it will be for you."

Santana smiles "

They both chuckle lightly. The world seemed to be their own. Like, everyone didn't seem to matter. As if they were both the only people in the room.

Then, someone tapped Brittany on the shoulder, bringing both of them back to reality. "Brittany, let's go."

The blonde breaks the hug and gives her a rightful nod, she faces Santana "See ya later, San!"

But before she joins in with her crew, she gives Santana a huge smile and a wave. Then they all climb up the stage.

Something about Brittany's smile always made her feel secure.

She hurries back to the bleachers and sits on her place beside Quinn.

"Where have you been?" Quinn asks. The NY crew was still getting ready for their formation on the stage. With Mike Chang and Brittany leading them.

"Brittany panicked again." Santana answers, her eyes fixed on the people onstage. Particularly her roommate. Her hands were shaking.

A hip-hop upbeat music started and the place went dim, the only light seen was focused on the dancers.

Santana kept her eyes fixed on Brittany. First thing she noticed was her expression. It was different. It was serious.

It was like she transformed or something.

Santana stared deeply into her eyes. Immediately noticing that Brittany's eyes lost all the innocence it had when she was dancing. Cause right now, she looked fierce.

As the music played, her body graced through the beat of the music. Every inch of her body moved with perfect ease. Her hair dashing around forming a perfect distraction. Even if you look at the other dancers, Brittany struck out the most. She had this appeal that makes it impossible to not stare at her. Santana even wondered why Brittany was nervous in the first place, when she was moving with so much ease right now.

They looked like I Am mE from ABDC. The performance contained most of hand-feet combinations and flips. At the middle of the performance, the crew formed a pyramid, like the one cheerleaders use, with Brittany at the most.

_Holy shit. She's gonna do the Devil Triple Back Flip._

And she did.

She executed a perfect triple back flip with a split and even managed to smile after she lands. The music finishes and the crowd got wild. Their performance was great. Hell, it was just…WOW.

The crew formed a line and bowed together, all breathing hard and sweating from the performance.

The crowd got wilder. They are totally their favorite.

They all went back to the backstage, jumping around in that process.

Santana just sat there, completely oblivious to the wild crowd, bewildered. Not because of the performance, but because of something else. While she was watching, she was feeling something inside of her. Something she never felt before.

"He-yo everyone!" the host shouted as he got on the stage "Did everyone enjoy?" and the crowd cheered in response

"You okay?" Quinn asks Santana, noticing her just sitting there, her expression perplexed.

"Santana!" Quinn repeats when Santana didn't answer.

"Uhh…yeah?" She answers, disrupting her thoughts

"Are you like half sleeping or something?" Quinn asks, "You're high, aren't you?"

"What the fuck are you talking about Quinn?" Santana tells her, "You think I'm the kind of person who does that?"

Quinn threw up her arms in defense "Well, I'm sorry! I just assumed because you seem bothered."

Santana crossed her arms "I'm fine." She lied. Her mind was more confused than ever. But, right now, suddenly she was realizing something. _Seeing Brittany up that stage perform, maybe it is possible that I'm—no_. Santana stopped herself.

"Okay." Quinn replies, not entirely convinced. But she just decides to leave Santana alone.

"Wanna know who won?" The announcer asks the audience. He had in his hand a golden envelope.

The crowd cheers again, getting really impatient. Someone even shouted "Get over it already!"

Santana's phone buzzes and she picks it up.

**Thanks, San-San. (: **

**Applebee's later?**

**-BrittxBritt**

She replies,

**You were awesome. **

In a few seconds, she got her reply.

**Wouldn't have done it without you. (;**

**-BrittxBritt**

Santana smiles.

On the stage, the host was getting ready to open the envelope, "I'm opening it now! The state that I'm gonna call is the 2012 Interstate Champion!"

Everyone turned quiet while the announcer slowly ripped off the envelope's top, opened it up and read it.

"And this year's Interstate Champion is…"

The place was so quiet, you could hear a needle fall to the ground.

Everybody waited tensely.

"The NY Crew!"

In less than a second, you can see the crew jumping towards the stage, holding their trophy high up in the air, their faces full of smiles. And the crowd cheered with them. Even Quinn and Santana.

"Okay, guys, congratulations! The host approached them as soon as everything calmed down a bit. "So, who's the leader?" They all point to Brittany, which caught her off guard.

The host gives her the mic and the floor, beckoning her to say a speech or something.

Brittany politely takes it and faced everyone, her face flushed with red "Uh…hey everyone! Um…" she cleared her throat, thinking of something to say. This was not something she expected, but one thing she learned from years of performing was, _Move the crowd. "_First of all, I want to thank LHU for letting us use their dance studio, and also, we'd like to thank God for letting us win. And Lord Tubbington too." The crowd remained still. Brittany looks at Santana and smiles "And I'd like to give a really big thank you to my roommate!" she pointed at her. Santana sat there, surprised. She didn't expect Brittany to special mention her at all. "Because, without her…" she paused, thinking of the right words to express her gratitude "I wouldn't be on this stage right now, you're the most awesome-est person I have ever met, Santana." Brittany started to directly talk to her, not even caring about the 60,000 people or even the live streaming right now. All she care about right now was, how extremely thankful she was to have a friend like Santana. The crowd started to look at Santana, who kept her eyes on Brittany, her face with a smile. "Thanks, San. Thanks for being the best bestfriend I could have ever known."

Then, something inside Santana clicked.

Like, everything made sense now. Everything seemed clear. _This was it. The realization thing Kurt was talking about._ It was right into Santana's face.

It was always there, all she had to do was accept it.

It was a thin line between love and friendship.

The way Brittany's smile always made her feel Santana secure, always made her happy. And when she's together with Brittany, she'd always feel like she was on top of the world. The way a single touch always made Santana special. It made sense now why she got this anger whenever Brittany was with Sam. She got it now. It was funny how a single word or phrase can make you change the way you feel about that person. But, whatever it was, Santana was feeling it. And she loved it.

Because she fully understood it now, Santana Lopez has definitely fallen in love with Brittany S. Pierce.

She was sure of it now.

"Santana, let's go!" Quinn calls after her.

Santana snaps out of her thoughts, she looks around, people were already leaving. _How long have I blacked out?_

She stands up "Okay, let's go."

Quinn and Santana waited by the exit, waiting for Brittany. There were only a few people remaining here now. And it was 5pm already.

"So, what's troubling you, Santana?" Quinn asks, taking a sip on her Coke.

_Was I that obvious?_ "Nothing, Quinn." She lied. Not really ready to say anything to anyone yet.

"Kurt told me you bought a three grand boots for Brittany." Quinn says, looking at her deviously. While Santana, on the other hand, avoided eye contact.

"Since when are you friends with Kurt?" Santana replies, not completely surprised. Kurt can make friends with everyone in a day.

Quinn shrugs "Just last week. I'm a big big fan of his clothes, you know." She looks at Santana, who didn't seem to pay attention to her at all. Ever since earlier, Santana has been acting really weird, she's like daydreaming or something. "Santana, what are you thinking about? It seems very deep."

"Quinn, remember that time you had a crush on Rachel? Oh, wait. You still have a crush on her." Santana teases, trying to get Quinn out of her case.

Quinn's face flushed with red "W-what're you talking about, Santana?" she looked down on the ground, hiding her blush "That's garbage."

She chuckles "Don't even start with me, Fabray. You always glow up whenever she was around."

Quinn crossed her arms in defeat "It's just a little girl crush, okay?"

Santana rolled her eyes "_Little_."

"Shut up!" Quinn nudges Santana in the ribs, making her flinch a little.

Their little tease-party was interrupted when they saw Brittany greeted them from afar "Hi guys!"

She looked rather glowing now, compared earlier when she was really depressed.

She was dressed up in a tank top and knee shorts, her hair in a ponytail.

"Ready to go?" she says when she approaches them. Her eyes had a different glow on them. You may not notice it, but sometimes Brittany's eyes seemed sad. Santana always noticed that about her. And also, Brittany was wearing a different smile. A smile she only wears when she's really really happy. Santana calls it the Ultra-Smile. And it was her favorite.

"Congrats, Britt." Quinn says, hugging her "Where's your trophy?"

"I gave it to this kid. He wanted it." Brittany answers, breaking the hug. Quinn and Santana raised their eyebrows at her. _She gave it to a kid?_ _Is she joking?_ But she looked pretty serious and instead of explaining, Brittany just said "Let's eat! I'm super hungry."

"Only if you pay." Santana jokes.

"Sure!" She replies, taking both of their Quinn and Santana's hands, pulling them as she ran towards the car, all laughing. Like, nothing could go wrong. But, in reality, it was just getting started.

* * *

><p>"Where exactly are we going? Because I don't know, we've been driving for half an hour, and you guys haven't told me where I should stop. What is wrong with you two? You guys are weird today." Quinn complains, they were now driving literally everywhere. With Santana on the passenger's seat and Brittany on the back.<p>

"Nothing's wrong." Both of them said in unison.

"That's what they all say." Quinn replies, "By the way, where's your boyfriend, Britt? I didn't see him around."

_Yeah, where is that Trouty Mouth?_

"Well, he doesn't exactly know." Brittany answered looking down.

"What do you mean he doesn't know?" Quinn says in exasperation, she has known Brittany for years now, and she's not really one for keeping secrets. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"We just got into a little fight, that's all." Brittany answers nonchalantly

"B, did he do something to you? Cause I'm gonna kick his ass." Santana followed, flexing her wrists.

The blonde looked out the window thinking, _Should I tell them? Should I tell them so all this agony will all be over? Ugh. I can't do that now. Not yet._ So, instead, she just said, "He didn't do anything."

_Trouty better speak up if he did something to Brittany. He's gonna die._

"You sure?" Quinn insisted

"Yeah. She paused "I'm sure."

"Well, here we are." Quinn says, pulling up.

"Wait, what is this?" Brittany asks, looking out the window, and a large sign: 21, laid infront of an establishment that Quinn just pulled up to "I thought we were going to Applebee's? This is a bar."

"Exactly." Quinn says, as she unbuckled herself "Since you guys didn't tell me where to go, I improvised." She smiled deviously at them, "Besides, it's Brittany's treat, better enjoy."

And she climbed out of the car.

Santana sighed "Little bitch."

Brittany chuckled "Yeah, she is, sometimes."

Quinn knocked on the car's window "What're you two waiting for? Let's go!"

Both of them sighed as they got out of the car. _This is gonna be a wild night._

They entered the establishment and proceeded to the nearest bar.

"I'm gonna have a Tequila Sunrise." Santana tells the bartender.

"I'll have a Grasshoppper," Quinn followed, "Oh, and guys, I'll go and find us a table, okay?" She tells Brittany and Santana, and they both nodded as Quinn disappeared into the sea of people.

"Miss, what'll you have?" the bartender asks Brittany, when he noticed her just sitting on the stool.

"I'll have Diet Coke." She tells him

"Diet Coke? Really, B?" Santana chuckles lightly.

"Well, I'll just have a Virgin Cuba Libre." She tells him the second time and he nodded.

"B, that's rum with Coke. Without the rum." Santana says, looking at her skeptically.

"I know."

"So just Coke?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, could you make it Diet?" She adds to the bartender, and he proceeded over to the drinks.

"Why don't you just buy a can of Diet Coke?" Santana asks her, as if she didn't know the answer. Brittany was the most stubborn person she knew.

"Well, because," She reasons out, "A Cuba Libre comes with a tall glass and a lime wedge. It's cooler to drink it like that."

Santana laughed. _Adorable._

The bartender handed them their drinks and both of them took it, just in time for Quinn to arrive. They all proceeded over to the table Quinn got, set down their drinks and sat down.

"Listen, guys," Quinn says, as she takes a sip on her Grasshopper "Happy Hour is 6pm, that's the time we'll get crazy with the drinks," she looks at her watch "It's still 5:45, so just wait."

"Why don't we invite Rachel, Quinn? I'm sure you'll _love_ that." Santana teases her.

Brittany tilted her head as if she was getting water out of her ears "Why's that?"

"Nothing, Britt. Just ignore her." Quinn says, giving Santana a glare, "On the other hand, what's with the amateur drink, Brittany?" she says, eyeing Brittany's drink.

"I don't wanna get drunk tonight." She explains

"Why not?" Santana asks, not seeing the point of this "This _is_ your celebration."

"To Brittany!" Quinn shouted as she raised her drink up in the air, "To Brittany!" Santana followed and the three of them clinked their drinks.

* * *

><p>With Quinn in the bathroom and Brittany on the dance floor, Santana hung out by the bar. Constantly, getting flirted by guys who offers her drinks, but, uninterested as she was, she rejects them by saying, "I'm pregnant." Because she was too tired to explain as to why she didn't accept the drinks.<p>

The alcohol was definitely in her system, by drinking more than 3 shots of tequila. Earlier, Quinn and Brittany kept warning her, "Don't drink too much," because they definitely know how hysterical Santana gets when she's drunk, but of course, she didn't listen. Being in the mood to drink, that is.

And also earlier, Brittany asked her if they could dance together, but she declined by saying, "I can't. I sprained my ankle." Which was a lie, of course, because she wasn't really in the mood to dance. Brittany got a little concerned when she said she sprained her ankle but Santana brushed her off by telling her, "It's okay, now." As hyper as she was, no one could stop Brittany from dancing so she just let Santana off, "Ok! If you change your mind, I'll be on the dance floor!" And with that, the blonde hurried off.

Yeah, Santana knew she loved Brittany more than her bestfriend now, but she didn't plan on telling her. Strictly speaking, she wasn't ready. Not ready to see Brittany's and everyone's reaction. Santana wasn't one for labels, but she was definitely old enough to know, what she was feeling. Sure, she was attracted to guys and girls, but she didn't keep her mind on it. For her, what comes around, goes around.

So now, Santana just ignored these feelings she had on Brittany, thinking, it might go away, but, I tell you, it wasn't going anywhere. But, of course, Santana's oblivious to that…for now.

"Can I offer you a drink?" Another guy approaches her, looking hopeful.

"I'm pregnant." She replies, not even making eye contact.

"Oh." And the guy hurried off. _Yup, my plan is awesome. _

So she just sat there, on the stool, by the bar, drinking another tequila and drowning her problems with alcohol.

She was watching the people on the dance floor, and spot Brittany in the middle, dancing her heart out. _That girl never gets tired of dancing._ She sees a guy approaching Brittany, dancing beside her. At first, he was at an acceptable distance, but he got closer and closer to her. Santana watched him intently, having a hint of what he was gonna do. He was practically throwing himself to the blonde. Brittany seems to notice so she distanced herself, but the guy didn't give up, he got nearer. Santana continued to watch him, when he did the unacceptable, he touched Brittany's ass. Brittany quickly turned around and faced the guy, "What the fuck?", was the phrase that Santana deciphered what Brittany said to the guy. _He's in big trouble._

Santana quickly left the bar, and tipsily approached them on the dance floor.

"She said, Fuck off." Santana says, as she approaches them.

"Well, well, well, look's like a threesome tonight." He says as he sees Santana approaching.

"Santana, stop. I can handle this." Brittany warns, she knew Santana well.

"She said, Fuck. Off." Santana repeats, more firmly this time.

The guy chuckled lightly "Oh yeah? Why? Is she your girlfriend?"

Everybody started to stare at them, to see the wreck they were making.

Santana gave her a death glare, she was getting more and more pissed. And you won't like Santana Lopez when she's pissed.

"What're you gonna do, Lesbo? Finger your way to me?" The guy teases, when she didn't answer.

Now that really got her angry. Santana examines the guy. _Few feet taller than me, and way bigger. I can do this._

With her fists clenched, the alcohol in her system, the anger, she gathered her strength and punched the guy in the face as hard as she can.

"Ow!" The guy moaned in pain as he dropped down to ground. Two hands cupping the punched area in his face.

Santana felt a rushed of satisfaction run through her body. _That felt good._

"Santana!" Brittany scolds her, and gave her a what-the-hell-did-you-just-do look.

"What?" She held her hands out in defense.

A security guard approached them to see what the commotion was all about. He goes to the punched guy and helps him get up.

Brittany grabs Santana and leads her out of the dance floor, so the guard won't see them. Because if he did, they'd be in big trouble.

"I'll go find Quinn, you get to car, okay?" Brittany instructs her as she hurries off. Santana examines her expression, she didn't look pleased at all.

* * *

><p>It was already 10pm when the three of them came back to the university. Unseen by the guard, because they had a secret passage that teachers never know. It was the same passage students use when get back to the University drunk.<p>

The drive towards LHU was quiet enough. With Brittany and Santana not speaking to each other, and Quinn to drive and the one who had to endure the uncomfortable silence. Quinn didn't have one fucking idea what the hell was going on, why these two were acting so weird. Because, earlier, she went to the bathroom to fix her make-up and after a few minutes, a troubled-looking Brittany told her they needed to go home _immediately._ And before she could ask what was going on, Brittany grabbed her hand and dragged her to the car.

They slipped in quietly and hurriedly to the dormitory, with Quinn and Brittany supporting Santana to walk properly.

"Here's my room, guys. Good night!" Quinn says, as she gets into her room.

Brittany and Santana proceeded to their room, and closed the door.

As soon they got in, both of them went to their respective their beds and sat down. Brittany removed her shoes, while Santana fixed her hair.

Santana hated this uncomfortable silence so she spoke up first, "B, what's your problem?"

"Santana, you didn't have to do that. I can handle myself." She answers in a cold tone, still untying her shoe laces.

"Why not?" Santana started to raise her voice, "The guy's literally fucking infront of you, still, you looked so fucking calm!"

"So? What's it to you? I can have ten guys fucking me and not have you care!"

_What's it to me? What's it to me, Britt? I fucking love you._

"Fuck that, B."

Brittany calmed down "Santana, you're drunk."

"I was just trying to protect you from that perv, Brittany! What're you mad at me for?"

"First of all, you didn't have to punch him, Second, you didn't do it to protect me, you did it because he called you a name!"

Santana looks at her incredulously "You think that?", Brittany was still looking at her, but Santana couldn't quiet read her expression. She stands up, and looks at her roommate "Fine." And she stomped toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Brittany calls after her

But Santana ignored her as got out of the room and slammed the door behind her.

A tear streamed down her face as she walked around the hall, never really knowing where to go. But, at times like this, she only had one place to go. A few weeks back, she and Brittany found this old butterfly garden just at the back of the University. How did they find it? Well, they were pretty adventurous. It was pretty run down when they found it, but a few days of fixing it, the garden turned to be really pretty. It used to be the Uni's main garden, but they found another bigger space for a garden just in the middle of LHU. So, the butterfly garden was pretty much Brittany and Santana's. It was a pretty relaxing place, with all the flowers in it.

Santana ran towards their in the cold night. And she sat in one of the benches in the garden. _Ignoring feelings was really hard. At some point I have to just tell her, what I'm feeling. But I can't._ And that frustrates her.

Another tear streams down her face. _Everyday feels like a war._

She looks around, and spots an object by the bush. She smiles to herself, that was the leather boots she was supposed to give to Brittany. Santana plans to give it to Brittany today at this garden, but that seems pretty impossible now.

Then, she hears some rustles, but she ignores it, thinking it was just a raccoon or something.

"I'm so sorry, Santana." A voice tells her. Santana didn't have to lift her head to find out who it was. Brittany found her.

"What're you doing here?" Santana asks in a cold tone.

"I came to apologize." Brittany replies. Santana could feel she was getting nearer.

"What for?"

"For being really mean. You didn't deserve it, San. I understand you now. And I don't wanna lose my bestfriend." Brittany explains as she takes a step towards Santana. "Look, I got you a gift." She presented infront of her.

This time, Santana jerked her head up and looked at what Brittany gave her. "Open it." Brittany tells her, as Santana takes the gift from her hands. "What's this?" she asks.

"You'll see."

Santana removed the ribbon, then the wrapper. After she finished unwrapping, it revealed a box. Brittany at her eagerly, wondering if she'd like her gift.

Santana opened the box, and she saw a: Microphone. "A mic, B? You're giving me a microphone?" Santana asks as she examines her gift.

"You like it? I saw it in the store and knew it was just perfect for you. I bought it because maybe you'd be more inspired to sing. And look, it's personalized." The blonde explains.

The mic had glitters on it and a large SANTANA was printed around it in red. It was really pretty.

"I love it, B." Santana tells Brittany with a smile. It was true. She did love it. Others would give her gifts for the sake of just giving, but Brittany, gave her something she didn't have and really needed, somehow.

Brittany's face floods with relief "Really?"

"Yeah!" The problem with Santana was, no matter how mad she is at Brittany, she could never stay mad at her for more than an hour.

"I got you something too." Santana says, pointing over to the bush she hid it in last week.

"What for?" Brittany asks

"For winning the Interstate Dance Competition!" Santana exclaims, as she takes the gift out of the bush and hands it to Brittany. "Open it."

"Is it a Barbie?"

"Just open it."

"Okay."

As soon as Brittany opened the gift she almost dropped the whole thing. "S-Santana…"

"You like it?" Santana asks, even though she just knew her roommate would love it.

Brittany hugged Santana as tight as she could, "You got me my boots!" she let go and tried it on.

"How do I look?" she asks, as soon as she tried it on.

Santana didn't have to look, she knew the answer "Without the boots and with it, you still look fantastic, B."

"Thanks, San." She said, smiling at her. "It really means a lot."

"I know."

The, Brittany grabbed Santana's hand and pulled her in, giving her a peck in the lips.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like kissing you."

_She feels it too._

* * *

><p><strong>WHOO!<strong>

**Okay, R&R. Also, I'm halfway through Chap 11 already, though I don't know when I'll finish it, but if you guys keep reviewing, I might… finish it sooner than usual! Haha (:**

**Anyways, I live on critisms so give me some!**

**Happy Quinntana week everyone!**

**brittannnnuh[.]tumblr[.]com**


	11. Chapter 11: Coincedence or Fate?

**Falling In Love Over Again**

**Chapter 11**

**Coincidence or Fate?**

**Summary: (Changed. Again.) This story follows the life of Santana Lopez as she deals with love, heartbreaks, and founding out what life really does mean. And this is not a love story, this is a story about love.**

**AmakaJane: sjasdgsdgk you noticed that I got that from The Big Bang Theory? omg that is sooo embarrassing haha (; I have a perfectly good reason about that, the day that I was writing that scene, I just rewatched the 1****st**** season of TBBT and…yeah. Did that make sense?. Haha it made more sense in my head (;**

**That Anon who wanted to know why Brittany didn't remember Santana, is because she's a pretty forgetful person isn't she? Also, Santana had a nickname when she was a child. Santana remembered her because of Brittany's eyes. I mean, I can spot Heather a mile away because of her eyes, it's very different from others. Am I overthinking this? Yes I am.**

**Everyone else: I love you guys, and keep reviewing because yeah, did I ever tell you it gets funner to write when you know someone actually cares? So yeah, lots of love! **

**A/N: I was supposed to upload this earlier but, someone 'accidentally' deleted it. So, I had to rewrite everything. Again. And, sorry, about the pace thing last chapter, that day I was writing that, I was kinda running late on a place I needed to go to. Thanks for the cristism on that one, if you guys wanna tell me a mistake, I would gladly change it. P.S. Santana's dad's name is Eduardo Ricardo, he has two names. And, this was supposed to have a Vegas party, but I decided to move it next chapter. Anywho, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Happiness is a form of courage." -Holbrook Johnson<em>

* * *

><p>It's amazing, some people, they just say these small little things, one sentence, and it changes the way you feel about them in an instant. Small little words that can hurt you so much or make you fall deeply in love forever. It changes everything, nothing between you is ever really the same again, even if you don't know it.<p>

It was weird for one Santana Lopez to fall in love, these years of building those walls, who knew it would fall down so easily? All those love not being real, all these beliefs, they slowly vanished. It was sudden, yes, but you can't really put a time in love. Because it just happens. It just does. That's why it's called _falling in love_ because you don't force yourself to fall, _You_ just fall.

There were decorations everywhere, holiday music played on the radio, carolers roamed the streets and the air was just filled with joy. It only meant one thing. It was Christmas.

I stood outside LHU, waiting for a cab. Considering it was December, New York was colder than ever. I had to cover myself with three sweat jackets and it didn't help considering I was carrying two duffle bags in each hand. I'm not really a big fan of Christmas myself, the cold, the stupid holiday songs, it just makes it all terrible. And this year, it's just all worst. Mama insisted that I should go home this Christmas so we can have some, _family time_ and all that crap. And I kinda owe to them since I promised I would go home Thanksgiving, and since I didn't, they all got mad. Whatever. Besides, Brittany already left and I don't wanna spend my Christmas alone cramped up in a room. So, Lima…here I come. This is going to be the worst Christmas ever.

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, a cab stopped by. A 30-year-old man, which I assume is the driver, got out of the car and helped me place my bags in the trunk, then after that, I got into the backseat of the cab.

The cab started and he asked me, "Where to, ma'am?"

And I answer a simple, "JFK." I look at my watch, **10am. **I needed to be in the airport by 11 or I'll miss my flight. "And could you go a little faster please?" I added.

He nodded and drove faster.

I lean my head on the windowpane, and low holiday music was playing on the radio. I had my eyes outside, watching people go on their lives. I look above, the sky was dark. Not that it was unusual for New York, where everyday seems like it's gonna rain. My thoughts drift to VERY reason of why I was going home.

"_Britt, I don't understand, you don't have to pack all your clothes." I tell her, helping her pack. I found it ridiculous that she wanted to pack everything, but considering it was Brittany, nothing's ridiculous._

"_I told you, I need them." She replies. I watched her try to fit her shirts in the trolley, which wasn't really successful. I approached her and took the shirts that was overflowing from the overpacked trolley. "Fold it this way." I instruct her, as I demonstrated. She took a shirt, and followed my lead in the shirt-folding._

"_You're going home in Lima, right?" She asks._

"_Yeah, why? You've been there?"_

"_No, but I think I have a cousin there."_

"_Really? What's your cousin's name?" I might know it. Lima isn't really that big of a town._

"_Tom." _

_Tom Jones? No way. Tom's a very common name. I know at least, 6 Toms in Lima._

"_Oh."_

_Brittany was going home to California today. She was going home a little bit earlier, mainly because, her mom insisted her to. Unlike me, Brittany loved Christmas. It was her favorite holiday. She even told me that it shouldn't be 'Santa Baby', it should be 'Santana Baby', that is the reason why this whole week, she called me that. Personally, I like the sound of it. And that is also why, she was wearing a reindeer sweater, red and green colored-socks, red pants, but the only thing different was her shoes. She was wearing the boots I gave her. Since I gave it to her, she never took it off. She literally wore it everywhere. On the other hand, I use the personalized mic she gave me a lot. Sometimes, we'd turn on the stereo and sing our hearts out. We even got a complaint because we were too noisy._

"_You know what's my wish to Santa this year is?" Brittany asks me, we were still folding her shirts. _

_Shouldn't be too hard. "Uh…World Peace?"_

"_I wished for your dad to accept your dream." _

"_What? You do know you only get one wish, for it to really come true. You should waste in on yourself."_

"_Well, the wish I had last year came true. And I promised Santa that if a wish for me came true on a year, my next year's wish would be for someone else."_

_Made sense. "Okay, Britt. I understand you're wasting you're wish on me."_

_Then, suddenly, she stopped folding and then faced me with a serious expression, "You are gonna tell your dad, right?"_

_I shrug, "Yeah! The problem is what is the first thing I'm gonna tell him. I can't tell him: 'Hey, dad! I'm gonna quit a course you've been dreaming that I should take since I was a little kid!' or, 'Dad, I don't like being a doctor like you because it sucks!'" The complications of what Brittany was suggesting was, I could either get kicked out or be killed by papa. But, if he will actually agree, then, awesome! But what are the odds of that happening?_

_Brittany obviously didn't appreciate my humor, since she was still looking at me with that stern face. "Speak from your heart." That was the problem. I wasn't really good at expressing my feelings. Maybe in song, but what am I gonna do? We're having dinner and I just start singing? Sounds crazy._

_I walk back to my bed, and sat down, Brittany follows me and sits beside me. "You need to convince your dad, whatever it takes, that you don't want to take doctoring!"_

"_Medicine." I correct her._

"_Whatever." She replies, not really caring what the right word was. She takes my hand and said, "I believe in you, Santana." I look straight in her azure eyes and saw nothing but sympathy. I think it was that moment I fell in love with her more. _

_I back away, we were getting closer, and I wasn't sure if I can control myself any longer, "B, you need to go or you're gonna miss your flight."_

_She lets go of my hand, and stands up proceeds to her trolley and zipped it closed. "See you soon, Santana baby." _

_Brittany goes towards the door, with the trolley in tow, and I stand up and open the door for her. _

"_Tell me what happens." She whispers in my ear, right before she kisses me goodbye on the cheeks, and before I knew it she was gone._

"Miss, we're encountering a little traffic jam, we're going to arrive in the airport a little longer." The driver tells me, disrupting my thoughts.

Looking out the window, I see he was right. Bumper-to-bumper was going out here. Guess I'm going to be a little late. "Do you maybe know a shortcut or something?"

He shakes his head, "If I knew one, I would drive there, but I don't."

Well, that's just great. Not only am I going to spend the Christmas with my dad, I'm also going to get yelled at it for. I love my life so much.

"Miss, I know this sounds personal," The drivers starts talking to me, and I look at him, "But, are you okay?"

Might as well not lie to a stranger. "No."

"What's the problem?"

I take out a cigarette from my bag, lit it up, opened the window a little, and started smoking. Smoking has always been a relaxing thing for me. "What's my problem? Well, I think the better question is, what _isn't _my problem."

"Miss, you can't smoke inside the car." The driver warns.

"Bite me."

He sighed, "Okay, I'll let you out this time because it's Christmas. Anyway, what isn't your problem then?"

We started talking throughout the whole ride. I told him about my problems. The not-be-a-doctor thing, and also the feelings-for-bestfriend too. He actually had good advice on the bestfriend thing, he told me that I should tell what I feel or else I'll regret when the time comes. I did think about it. Anyway, he did say something that struck to my mind, "There comes a point in your life, when you are officially an adult. Suddenly, you are old enough to vote, drink, and engage in other adult activities. Suddenly, people expect you to be responsible, serious, a grown-up. But, for most part, you still have the same problems when you were 15. No matter how much you grow taller, grow older, you are still forever stumbling, forever wandering, forever young." I can totally use that to dad. Tell him that. So, it'll seem like I know what he's going through and all that crap. But in reality, I have no idea what's going on with him. Though I might I need to memorize all of it.

By the time we've arrived to the airport, I thanked the driver and gave him a little tip, and ran my way inside, with my bags in tow. It was already 10:45am and my flight is 11am. I ran faster, I _cannot_ miss this flight.

As I step down on the plane, and went inside, I immediately noticed the stench that always circulated around the Lima airport. The scene didn't help either. There were children crying looking for their moms, there was a long, not-so-very-straight line on the desks, overall it was just horrifying. After I got my bags, I hurried outside, and saw mama, leaning by her car, waiting for me. I was actually glad it wasn't papa who picked me up. A lot of people say I look at lot like my mama, but I don't really see it. I went over to her and hugged her, smelling the strong perfume she always wears. I didn't remember the last time I saw her, mainly because she works in Puerto Rico, we barely see her. She took my bags and put it on the trunk, while I sat on the back of the car. She got in, and started driving.

"Your dad's very excited to see you." Mama starts a conversation with me, I just looked out, not really knowing what to answer.

"Well, he should be. I'm like the prettiest daughter in the world." I decided to be humorous. Trying to keep myself in a good mood.

Mama laughed. "Yes, mija, you are. And also, your papa is out of the house, he's still looking for Christmas decorations. So, you can talk to him in dinner."

We talked for a while, she asked how was college, I said it was fine. I told her about Brittany. As a bestfriend, of course. Nothing more than that.

As she drove more, I noticed how Lima looked the same as ever. I was kinda expecting a little change. Maybe a less bumpy road or something.

By the time we arrived to our house, I was astounded to see it looked beautiful. Not that it wasn't beautiful before, our house was always the prettiest and biggest house in the neighborhood. That's was why I ruled this place. Mama offered to bring my bags, while she checked the car for anything she might've forgotten.

As I neared our front door, I heard some noises inside the house. That's weird. And when I went inside, I found out why. There were about 10-15 kids inside, jumping up and down the couch, and throwing stuff around. Everything was messy. I stood there, my jaw dropped, and watching the kids destroy the furniture one by one. What the hell? Mama came in with my bags, she must've read my expression because she answered the question in my mind, "Oh! I forgot to tell you, mija, we invited your aunts, uncles and cousins over! Isn't it fun?" Fun? Fun? What the fuck? I can't humiliate myself in front my relatives, by telling my parents I decided not to be a doctor! Argh. Instead of throwing a fit right there, I decided to go upstairs, go to my room and sleep. At least, when I wake up, I'd be calmer.

"Mija, mija, wake up."

I open my eyes to find mama shaking me awake. "It's dinner time." She says.

I grumbled and turned my back on her, I need more sleep. "Yeah, I'll be back down."

"Okay, mija." She says, as she stops shaking me. She was by the door already, ready to leave. "Hurry up, Santana. Don't let your father wait." And with that, she was gone.

After a few minutes, I realized that I really should go now. I sat up from the bed, and looked around me, my vision still blurry. The room wasn't lit at all. So the only light was coming from the half-opened window. I saw the pale white moon across the darkness beyond. The patterned floor length curtains billow a little from the gusting night breeze. I get up from my bed, turned the light on and walked towards my closet. I changed into more comfortable clothes, realizing that I fell asleep with skin-tight top and that my torso was hurting. I check my appearance on the mirror, fixed my hair a bit and applied light make-up. Always look good for the family.

With one last deep breath, I left the room.

By the time I got to the dining room, I was surprised at the change. Christmas decorations were all around. A fire in the fireplace warmed up the room. A chandelier above lit up the room perfectly. There were two tables. One for the children, who were rummaging their food already, and one for the adults, who were talking quietly. Papa was sitting in the middle of the table, with mama beside him. There was an empty chair beside him, presumably for me. Everyone seemed eager to eat the feast that was on the table. Guess I'm the only they were waiting for. I greet my relatives as I pass by them, and I sit down on my chair beside papa.

"Looking good, mija." He whispers to me with a smile. Oh good. He's in a good mood.

"What can I do? I got your genes." I reply, keeping myself in a good side as much as possible. Don't mess up.

Then, suddenly, he stands up. He takes the half-full wine glass, and a spoon that were placed on the table. Fuck. Please don't do it.

He clinks the spoon to the wine glass. "May I have everyone's attention please?" His voice booms out on the room. Making everyone to shut up and place their eyes to him. "I would like to make a toast," He looks at me, "To my daughter, Santana. Who is now on her way to being the second doctor of the Lopez family!" I could hear everyone clap. But I placed my eyes to dad, and saw a big smile on his face, all proud of himself. I remember my hatred towards him. Then, suddenly, I remember Brittany's words. _"I believe in you, Santana."_ This is it then. It's now or never.

"Papa, I don't wanna be a doctor."

I hear someone say. Then I realized it was me. I said it. I fuckin' said it!

The implications of what I said settled quietly around the room. You can see the reaction playing out on people's faces. Surprised. All of them.

"What?" Papa asks. I could hear a grit. He was looking at me like I was a dog he was waiting to kick. And the funny thing was, I wasn't scared. I actually felt excited. Like I had an adrenaline shot in my body.

"I don't want to be a doctor." I repeated. Firmer this time. I wanted to look as final as possible, so I crossed my arms.

Papa dropped the wine glass on the floor, making it shatter with a loud clink. Everyone jumped up. "What're you talking about, Santana?" He tried to look as calm as possible, but I could see him like glass. He was furious. "You've always wanted to be a doctor."

"No!" This time, I stood up, finally facing Papa's eyes. "How would you know, huh? You never frickin' asked! I never had the time, to actually figure out what I want because you were all over me, telling me that I should do this and that! I'm so sick and tired of it, Papa. I just want to be free." I was practically begging. He looked at me like he was trying to kill me using his eyes. If looks could kill.

He sighed deeply, then forced a smile, "Let's continue our dinner, mija, like you're going to continue your studies." He sat back down, but I remained standing. Clearly indicating that the discussion wasn't over.

"Maybe, I wasn't clear enough. I. Don't. Want. To. Continue. Medicine."

"Santana, you're being disrespectful."

"I'm being honest!"

"Oh, really? Get out of my house."

"What?"

"Either do what I want or get out of here."

I looked at mama, finding help from her. But, she just shook her head, "_I'm so sorry, mija."_ Wow. What a family!

I scoffed, "Best father ever." Without a glance, I exited the dining room with a hurried pace. On my way out, I grabbed my coat, went out, then slammed the door behind me.

I ran. A tear streamed down my face. Guess dreams really don't come true. I wanted to cry. But I didn't seem to have the energy for it. I didn't know where I was going, I just ran as far my feet would take me.

I'm sitting in Lima Park, the large park that stretches behind the Lima Bean and ends at Ohio River on the edge of the town. The park was bleak and empty at the dim of night. The trees were bare. Everything was gray. It was usually close at this time of day, but I knew a secret entrance here. And I knew for sure, that this is the last place my parents would look. I was sitting on an old bench just in the middle. I didn't know what I was feeling, I think it was a mix of anger and sadness. And now, I sat in the cold park, looking up the sky, watching the stars and trying to figure out, _"What now?"_ Across the snowy grass, two robins pecked at the cold, hard ground. They didn't seem to be having much luck finding dinner. Things were tough all over. I was surprised to see it had been snowing. The ground was already covered with white, and it was still coming down in soft, wet flakes. I suddenly remembered something.

I suddenly remember what Brittany told me. "_Tell me what happens."_

I take out my phone and quickly dialed Brittany's number. She told me I should tell her what's gonna happen, and I'll exactly do that.

With the phone on my right ear, I let it ring six, seven times and finally on the eight ring, somebody picked up.

"Hello?" I greeted.

"Hi!" I was surprised to hear such a high-pitch voice. It was a little kid.

"Wait. Who is this?"

"My name's Brianna and I'm 10 years old!"

Brianna. Brianna. Name sounds familiar. Oh right! Brittany's little sister! She mentioned her a few times before. "Uh…hello, Brianna. Is your sister there?"

"Bre, who is that?" I could hear someone ask in the background.

"Uh…hello, who are you?" Brianna asked me.

"It's Santana."

"She says her name's Santana!" She tells the one who asked.

"Give me the phone, Brianna!" I could hear from the background. Then I heard giggling and laughing, it was like they were having a chase.

Then after all that, finally, someone picked up, "Hey Santana! Sorry about that, Brianna can be a real brat." It was a noisy background, I could barely hear her, like, there's a party or something.

Now I know its Brittany.

"Brit—"

"Wait a sec." She interrupted.

I waited for a little while, then I heard a door shut and the noise was gone.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I got kicked out." It was a simple sentence. Yet it explained so much. I was even surprised that it sounded sadder than I actually thought.

Brittany's voice fell "Oh my God, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, nice advice, B."

"I'm really sorry, San." Her voice sounded sympathetic, "By the way, where are you gonna stay?"

I hadn't really though about that. Relatives maybe? Nah. I need someplace where my parents wouldn't find me. Friends? That could work. "I don't know, B." My voice sounded to break. I felt goddamn lonely.

"Shh, don't cry. I'll be here for you."

"I'm not gonna cry." My voice started to break again. It's definitely not helping.

"That's what you always say." She says teasingly, "Remember that time you found out Amy Winehouse died? You said you wouldn't cry, then later I found you in the bathroom sobbing like a little girl."

I chuckle. Even with the black cloud hanging over me, she still manages to make me laugh. That's what I call Brittany effect. "That was one time!" a little trinket of snow drops infront of my nose and tink it away. It was getting really cold here, good thing I brought my jacket. I hear some rustling from a corner but I ignore it, thinking it might just be a raccoon or something.

"Then, there was this time you—"

"Fine, Britt! I get it!"

I could hear her laugh, "Okay, San. You know you'll get over this."

Before I could reply, I suddenly heard a really loud thud from across a distance, out of surprise, I dropped my phone on the ground. I knew the call had ended because I could hear the buzz. I'll call Brittany later. I quickly picked it up and used it as a flashlight. I was completely alone. I knew I was alone. But, what if someone else is here right now? I suddenly remembered a story about the Lima Park a guy named Jake Tobin told me when we were in highschool. It was about these five teenage girls who went secretly camped here, sort of on a dare. So that night they set up two tents and built a campfire and were about to cook supper. The next thing anyone knew, the remaining three girls came running out of the park, knocking on doors of houses, terrified out of their skulls.

They said, that their 2 friends have been taken by this huge guy, and said he was like gonna rape them or something. Tobin told me, but most people didn't believe them. The cops came to take them home. And _they_ didn't believe them either. The next day, the three girls went back to the park with their parents to retrieve all their stuff. And _finally_ someone believed them! Because when they got to the camp, the two girls lied on the ground. Dead and raped.

I wished I hadn't suddenly remembered that story. Now, every rustle, every crack of a twig made me spin around, expecting to see a huge guy lumbering toward me, it's hands opened and ready to grab me.

I stopped and listened. Silence.

I raise my phone, that I was using as a light source, shook it, trying to get more light from it, and shone it through a clump of low shrubs ahead of me. Nothing moved.

The silence was too eerie. I wished a dog would bark or an owl would hoot—anything. I suddenly felt as if I was walking on the moon or on a distant, uninhabited planet.

I stood up from the bench, deciding it was better leave. I could just sleep on a friend's house or something.

I was moving pretty quickly, jogging over the blanket of wet leaves. Then, suddenly, I heard the footsteps behind me. I knew at once that they were footsteps. And I knew at once that they weren't mine. It was so still, so airless, so silent in the park. I stopped and listened, feeling very afraid. The footsteps were moving pretty quickly, growing closer. My legs suddenly felt weak and wobbly.

I moved faster, my heart pounding loudly, when, suddenly, it grabbed my hand. I closed my eyes and screamed as loud as I can, hoping someone else could hear me.

Then I heard laughter.

I opened my eyes to see Tom laughing at me. It was just a stupid prank.

"Fuck you, Tom!" I shoved him, which made him laugh even harder.

"God, Lopez! I didn't know you were such a pussy!" He says between laughs, I looked at him, wanting to slap him so hard, I wanted his cheeks to bleed. But he had his hands out defensively, as if knowing the impending attack.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I glared at him, hoping it would make his laughing stop. Because it clearly meant he was teasing me.

"It's my part-time job, Santana, being the big bad wolf!" I jab him hard on the chest which made his laughter stop. "Ow, Santana!"

"Answer me! What're you doing here?"

He gave me a small shrug, "It's my summer job, you know being the park caretaker, I should be the one who should ask, what're you doing here? The park's close." We started walking back to the exit, I was just glad I had someone to walk back, still haven't fully recovered.

"I ran away from the house," I answer nonchalantly, he raises his eyebrows at me, "Ran away? Or kicked out?"

"Whatever." My breath was coming out in small, white puffs of steam, "I just need to get out of Lima for a while." That was another problem. I left all my things back in my room, especially my wallet and credit card, and how was I supposed to get it all back?

"Well, that's swell!" Tom exclaimed. Even Tom's happy I got kicked out. "See, Santana," He added, "I'm actually going to California tomorrow and I have an extra ticket."

"You're giving me the ticket?" I was suspicious about this.

"Good you figured it out, Genius!" He says with a smile.

I smile back. Wait. This is too good to be true. Either he's possessed or there's a catch.

"What's the catch?"

He looked offended, "I can't believe you think I'm that kind of person!" I roll my eyes. He _is_ that kind of person.

"Wait. What are you gonna do in Cali, anyway?"

"Uh…well, my relatives live there. Then, my aunt invited me and dad to go over there. Dad fell sick, so I have an extra ticket."

"No, I can't come with you. Your staying in relatives and if I stay there too, that would be embarrassing."

"I'm not going to stay in my aunt's, our family has a house there."

"Ew! No way in hell am I staying in a house with you!"

"Fine! I'm staying at my aunt's you stay in my house."

It was settled then. I was going to California tomorrow. Tom would stay at his aunt's, I would stay at Tom's house. Also, I found out the whole reason of why he was doing this was because he didn't know his way around the airport. He needed someone to accompany him. I was like, 'Whatever. I'm getting a free trip to California.'

It seems pretty fast, I know. But a one-way ticket out of Lima right now, I would gladly take it. Even if it's in Canada or something. Besides, I've never been to California before. Personally, I'm not much of a traveler. I prefer staying home and watching tv all day than travel around to places I knew I could just see in pictures.

Tom and I were outside the San Francisco airport, waiting for a cab. When a cab finally parked, he placed all of our bags in the trunk while I got in the car. Oh, I forgot to say, I got my bags back. Remember when I got kicked out and I my bags were upstairs in my room and I didn't have time to pick it up anymore? Well, the funny thing was, when I passed our house, I saw my bags on the lawn, presumably thrown out. Like me. We were on our way to Tom's house in San Francisco so we could drop down my bags there, then he would go to his aunt's after.

I clutch my head, I was having a terrible headache. Maybe because I needed my special coffee or else I won't work properly

"Hey, Jones, I need to stop for coffee." I tell him commandingly.

"You sure? You don't know the address of my house"

"Just text it."

"Okay."

He tells the driver to stop to a nearby coffee shop, which he did. Tom tells me some important details about the address of his house, then I was good to go.

Then I enter the café.

The café had a warm ambience. With the maroon-colored wall, the low classical music playing in the back ground and the sweet scent of coffee exhibiting around the café. The wooden floor creaked lightly as I made my way to the counter to line-up. _God, there are so many people here. I heard it was the town's favorite. I should've gone into a less crowded café but the next closest one would be like, 10 blocks away. And I cannot dig that._ There were about 11 people on the line and I was the twelfth. I looked up on the counter and found out there was no way I was getting my coffee any sooner. _Might as well try the 10 blocks away one. _But before I could turn around to leave, my phone buzzed.

I quickly answered it, not even bothering to see who called.

"Hello, who is this?"

"San, it's Brittany."

"Oh, 'Sup, B?"

"Where are you right now?"

It was an odd question. But I guess it really isn't that odd since I didn't tell her I wasn't in Ohio anymore. But I would she know? "Well, I'm in California."

"Where in California?" Her voice sounded intrigued.

Where was I again? Oh right. "Like, San Francisco or something. Why do you ask?"

"No reason. By the way, are you wearing a black blazer?"

What the? "How did you know, B?"

She gave a small chuckle, "Santana, turn around."

"What, why?"

"Just turn around."

When I turned, you'll never guess who I saw.

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, did you hear that?" Brianna asks nervously, looking around the hall.<p>

"No one's there." Tom answered, as he fumbled around Santana's bags, looking for something. "And besides, you're supposed to be my look-out. Stop asking me if someone's there or not."

"What're you looking for anyway? And I'm pretty sure whoever owns those things is gonna get really pissed off at you." Brianna says, now leaning against the open door's frame and looking out the hallway for unsuspecting people while his cousin, Tom, scampered around Santana's things that were placed in a guest room of the Pierce household. Earlier, he asked her to be a look-out, for the price of $10. He came by his aunt's house before dropping down Santana's things in his house, so he temporarily placed the bags in an unoccupied room in the Pierce household, hoping he could finish searching before she arrives at his house.

"I'm just looking for something, Bre. And she won't get mad if you-don't tell-her!" A pint of sweat dropped down his face, California was hot in December.

"Whatever, Tom." She rolled her eyes at him, she hated lectures. "I hope Britts will be back soon with my cappuccino."

"What the hell is this?" Tom asks, holding out a handkerchief that he got from one of Santana's bag.

"Looks like a hanky." Brianna simply answers, really stating out the obvious.

"I know. But why does it look so old? Like it hadn't been washed in years."

"Le' me see." She says, coming closer "It's full of cats."

"Wait a minute." Tom narrowed his eyes at it, "I've seen this before!" _I did. But whe—Santana's room! I've seen this in her room back in Lima. We were doing our after-school rendezvous, when I saw it on her tabletop. I always remembered this, because it was the only dirty thing in Santana's room. She likes everything sparkly clean so it was weird for that handkerchief to be in her room completely dirty._

"Must really special to her." She assumes, not really caring much. She looks at Tom, who still looked bewildered, "Is that what you're looking for, Tom?"

He shook his head "No. But it's definitely something." He put the it back to the bag, then something else caught his eye.

It was a picture.

"No way."

* * *

><p>It was Brittany.<p>

_Was it coincidence or fate?_

"It _is_ you!" Brittany ran to her from across the room and pulled her in a bone-crushing hug. It was as if they haven't seen each other in years. I couldn't help but notice her strawberry-like scent.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here!" The blonde says after the hug. I identified her smile. _Ultra-Smile._

_This is totally coincidence._

"I didn't know either, Britt. I just arrived like an hour ago." I shrug, realizing it. Brittany didn't look fully dressed, it was if she just ran down here to get something. Her golden hair was hanging over her shoulder, going around in waves and her bangs was showing. She was wearing a (San Francisco University) sweatshirt and knee-high shorts.

"This is so awesome!" Brittany tells me, "Wanna catch up?"

_Maybe it's fate._

"Sure." I say without any hesitation.

We got our coffee and sat down on a wooden table just beside the café's window. I still couldn't believe it. The states is a pretty big place. So it was pretty weird for us to meet up in so many states and cities she could've been. I try to figure it out in my head.

"So, San, you okay? You look like you hadn't slept at all." She says, giving me a worried look.

_Perhaps it's just coincidence._

"No, B. I'm great! Super great!" I reply, with a hint of sarcasm. Brittany narrowed her eyes at me, probably thinking if what I said what sarcasm or not. She wasn't really that knowledgeable in that kind of stuff.

Brittany lifted her head up, like she finally reached a thought, "Stop being sarcastic, Santana. Now, c'mon tell me, what happened?"

I explain to her everything. I told her what happened over dinner or as I like to call it, 'how I got kicked out', I told her about the park thing, the how I got to California thing. By the time I've finished talking, I noticed my coffee was almost empty, while Brittany's was still nearly full. Guess she was too preoccupied listening to me. I can see how sympathetic she was about my situation. "Still gonna be a doctor?"

I shake my head, "No way. You were right, B. I was just going to regret everything if I continue something I didn't wanna do." I smile at her, "So, thank you. Thank you for letting me see the light."

She shrugs, "It's nothing. I just want you to be really happy, San. You deserve it."

I blush a little, "You too."

Then, suddenly, she slams the table with her fists, making me jump a little. "That is why I wanna cheer you up!" She says enthusiastically. Oh, I have heard that phrase a thousand times from Brittany. The first she said that to me was when I failed my first semester, which kinda got me bummed out, because I hated failing. Obviously, she heard about it, so she took me out clothes shopping. Brittany always does that. When she sees me sad, she has this diabolical plan to 'cheer me up'. And you know, every single one of them worked. And whenever she says that phrase, I get a little excitement. Because who knows what Brittany has up her sleeve. From goofy dancing to spinning me around.

"What is it this time, Britt?"

"5 words. I'm taking you to Las Vegas!"

"Actually, that's 6 wo—" I try to correct her, but then I suddenly realized what she just said. "You're taking me to Vegas?"

She nods vigorously, "Yeah! It just hit me like, right now!"

Then, I figured it out. It was as if God or whatever made this happen. Like all the forces on Earth wanted me and Brittany to meet at this exact place and time. The being kicked out thing, my unexpected meeting with Tom, the extra ticket, my constant wanting for coffee in afternoons, it all led up to this moment. To this very moment, right now. It may seem unrealistic at first, but when you sit down and think about it, it makes sense. There are 300,000,000 people in America so maybe it _is_ really fate.

I suddenly remember a saying I've heard, "_If it's meant to be,_ _God will always find a way."_

And remember when I said this was going to be the worst Christmas ever? Well, I was wrong. Really really wrong. Because this Christmas is actually going to be the best ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Wheeeeeeeee! It's done!<strong>

**Long update. (I know)**

**Suggesttions? Questions? hitlermorris[.]tumblr[.]com**

**Next chapter is, heads up, to be waited. (It's also going to be awesome, trust me I know)**

**R&R! Pwease!**


	12. Chapter 12: AgentAwesomeandCaptainLopez

_Agent Awesome and Captain Lopez_

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just that I wanted to finish writing this after the finale so I was sure I got all my facts straight. Also, I was super busy with tennis practice and piano lessons and whatnot. **

**This is best read while listening to this: /watch?v=1-pUaogoX5o&ob=av3e (add youtube].]com before that)**

* * *

><p><em>"Laugh as much as you breathe and as long as you live." –Author Unknown<em>

* * *

><p>"Brittany!"<p>

No answer.

"Brittany!"

No answer.

"Where the hell is she?"

Mrs. Pierce grabbed the stair's railings, swooped, and ran up the stairs. It was lunch time already and it was weird for her daughter to not to be up. As enthusiastic as Brittany was, usually at 8am she'd have done everything already. Like, jog, chores, everything. So, Mrs. Pierce might've have thought something was wrong, when it was so late already. When she came outside her daughter's unicorn-themed door, she knocked loudly. "Brittany, honey? Are you awake?" Another knock. No response. Three more loud knocks. Na-da.

She opened the door slowly, and peeked in. The bed was the first thing she saw, there was a lump, covered by blankets. Mrs. Pierce sighed, relieved. _Brittany was just sleeping._ She opened the door fully and allowed herself to come in.

"Brittany, are you okay? Are you sick?" She asked her, approaching. Her eyes shot around the room. It looked rather messy, with clothes, bags on the floor, overall it was a sore in the eye. Another weird thing, Mrs. Pierce thought. Usually, Brittany kept a very clean room for her to avoid losing her things. "And, honey, can you please clean up your room?" She says, picking up a shirt from the floor and threw in on the laundry basket. Then she fixed her eyes on the bed again and tilted her head, "Brittany?"

Another sigh. She then picked up the dangling part of blanket from the bed and lifted it up, to get a better view of her daughter. But, instead of seeing Brittany, she was met by a bunch of pillows stacked together! It can easily mistaken to be a person because it was carefully stacked like that. On purpose. She shook her head, _So irresponsible._ She was about to go downstairs to call her daughter, presumably to get mad about leaving without permission. But she hesitated, she knew Brittany well. And she knew, she would've left a note to where she had gone or something. She trusted her daughter.

14 minutes. 14 minutes was all the time Mrs. Pierce spent time looking for any evidence or clue as to where Brittany might've gone. It was hard looking for it, maybe because of all the mess. But nevertheless, she found it, on top of her desk, written in crayon.

She picked it up and read it.

**Hey Mom/Dad/Brianna/Lord Tubbington/Or Whoever is reading this**

**I'm really really sorry I couldn't spend X'mas with you guys this year. I really want to, but I want to something different this year. Something fun. And, I'm not saying X'mas with you guys isn't fun, I'm just saying it's a lot less fun than what I'm gonna do. Wait. That came out wrong…Anyway! **

**I'm in Las Vegas as your reading this note, unless, there's traffic then maybe I'm not there yet.**

**And don't worry I came with Santana. She's really fun to be with and she keeps me safe, so.**

**I have to stop writing now because Santana says we have to go so, Merrryyy Christmas! ;-)**

**Love,**

**Brittany**

Mrs. Pierce couldn't help but smile after she'd read the message. For the first time in years, her daughter was finally able to move on and have fun again. She knew her daughter was safe, she's with _Santana_ after all. Mrs. Pierce hasn't met _Santana_ yet, but the moment Brittany came home the other day, she wouldn't stop talking about this _Santana. _And from what Mrs. Pierce have heard, _Santana_ sounded like a great person. She smiled, Brittany finally found someone she can share along with again.

"Something fun," She said out loud as she left the room, "I wonder what they're doing right now."

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy"<em>

_"(Hey, what up girl?)"  
>"Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city"<br>"(Lets go)"_

Santana drove faster, the traffic was light so it wouldn't hurt to pass the 50/kph law.

"_Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack  
>'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back"<em>

Brittany held tightly to the wind-shield of her convertible, her hair flipped around in the wind as she whooped and hollered in delight at the surrounding sights. She and Santana was singing their hearts out in any song that comes up on the radio, Brittany and dropped down laughing into the passenger seat beaming at Santana beside her who was now trying to concentrate on driving while laughing at Brittany's enthusiastic arrival in the city. "Which hotel are we staying at? Can we go to the one with the pirates?"

"Which one has pirates?"

"It was uh…Tr-tre-…Treasure Island!" She beamed, as soon as she figured out the right word.

"Britt, that sounds great and we pretty much deserve the awesome-est hotel because we're the awesome-est people but, we can't afford that. We'll be staying at a motel."

"Awww," Brittany pouted. "That sucks. I want the Luxor or the Hard Rock. That way, the dough we win can be easier to carry from the casino to our room."

"I'd love to give you the best, Britt but, we don't have any money. Because the money we actually brought is gone because we spent most of it on gas money and food."

"But, you said you brought your credit card?"

"Yeah but…" Santana was lost for words, '_Crap. She caught me.'_ "We can't just…"

"So pay the swanky in cash. We can use our casino winnings, I bet they get that all the time. Please?" she fluttered her eyelashes and pouted as pathetically as possible.

'_Shit shit shit. Why does she have to do that eyelashes thing and that cute pout? Just breathe and say no._

"Okay."

Brittany grinned from ear to ear then launched herself across the car and kissed Santana on the cheek. Santana's cheeks flushed pink as she tried not to crash.

Santana finally found that Treasure Island place Brittany was talking about. Thank you GPS.

They handed the car over to valet and grinned as porters took their luggage. As they walked into the lobby and saw the fancy décor Santana began to feel unsure about this. "Have we got everything? Let's do the checks. Fake ID?"

"Check."

"Cash?"

"Check. What are you going to spend your winnings on?" Brittany asked as Santana stared blankly ahead, her mind trying to sabotage the trip.

When Santana didn't answer, Brittany knew she was nervous about this. And she wanted to reassure her bestfriend that she can do this. So she said, "I can do this, win the money. I've been playing with my sister at poker for years. And she has never won a single game. Just breathe, San, just remember to breathe. For once let me handle things. Besides, I'm the one who suggested this whole trip, right? And, If we don't win we can rob the casino, or rob someone who's won loads of money or find some guy who's won and persuade him to give us his money."

"Yeah, we can do that." Santana agrees, loosening up.

"I know right?. Like seriously, how much trouble could we possibly get into if we're together?" Brittany gave her a blinding smile and her mind rolled over and turned to mush.

"Alright. Remember what we discussed and let me deal with this," Santana said, her voice oozing confidence she wasn't quite feeling all the way to her toes. She made her way over to the front desk.

"Hi. We'd like a suite."

"Certainly, that will be 2000 dollars a night."

"How much?" It came out in a hushed whisper and Santana paled.

"It's cool we can pay cash with our winnings, right?" asked Brittany with a confident smirk.

"Certainly. So long as we have a credit card on file." The attendant behind the desk raised an eyebrow. "Just in case. Miss?"

" Lopez, Jennifer." Santana smiled a big cheesy broadway grin.

"And I'm Britney Spears. That's with an 'e', by the way." Brittany giggled, seemingly oblivious to the slight dig just given to them by the woman behind the desk. She put her hands to her hips and flashed a flirty smile, imitating Britney Spears. Santana tried not to laugh and decided that using JLo's name was as far as she would go in her impersonation.

Thankfully, the attendant didn't notice their star-studded names and she gave their hotel keys. Brittany and Santana hurried away, thinking that the attendant might suddenly realize their fake names.

Once safely up in their suite Santana sat down on the bed and allowed herself to relax, smiling at the spectacular view out of the window. Brittany ran around the suite opening all the doors and checking every room, every nook and cranny, for what Santana couldn't fathom. She was still feeling a little bit green as she pondered realistically how they were going to pay for the suite. If they didn't win, and Brittany was adamant they would, she'd have to pay with her card and all her savings would be gone. She sat down on the bed as she tried to process everything. But then she realized it wouldn't do anything. '_Might as well enjoy the vacay while I can."_

"This is brilliant. Thanks for bringing me here."

"I told you, I'm cheering you up." Brittany sat beside her on the bed, "Just for once, forget everything. Forget your dad, forget all of your problems. And just enjoy!"

Brittany pressed her lips to Santana's cheek. "This is going to be the best vacation ever," she whispered in her ear. "Look!" They watched together as the fountains outside the hotel danced and splashed, lit up and changed colour. Santana's mood was getting lighter by the second.

* * *

><p>"Sorry ma'ams, you can't enter without a membership card."<p>

Brittany and Santana were now on the lobby of Treasure Island, in line to get in the casino. But obviously, they were denied entrance, because apparently you need some kind of _membership card._

"That is such bullcrap!" Santana exclaimed, she flicked her hand infront of the guard and showed him their fake IDs, "We have IDs! What the crap is this about a membership card?" Brittany stood beside Santana and she watched her going all Lima-Heights on the guard. She hated violence but, she had to admit Santana was right.

"Well, we have an exclusive party here tonight so only people who are members are allowed to get in. Now, can you move please? There are other people who might want to get in too." The guard explained. Brittany watched Santana and saw that her fists were clenched, then she shook her head and faced Brittany. "Let's go, Britt.", she says in dismay. She walked away from the line then stopped in a corner, away from sight.

"You know, we can just go to another casino, it's _okay._" Brittany suggested.

Santana shook her head, "No, Britt. I promised you that we'll play there. And I know you really want to so we're not giving up that easily. We can outsmart them."

Brittany smiled, because her bestfriend was still looking out for her. "Okay, but how." She paused, as she saw Santana's smirk. "Wait. You're not gonna flash are you?"

She scoffed, "What? No! I'm just..," she shrugged, "I'm just gonna use one of my…seducing techniques."

Brittany gasped playfully, "You _dirty _little girl!"

Santana chuckled. Then she looked around to see if anyone else was trying to listen to them then she leaned in to Brittany to make sure no else was trying to listen, "Okay, Britt, here's the plan. I'm gonna distract the guard with my 'super seducing techniques' while you try to sneak in, okay?" Brittany nodded then Santana continued, "I'll just give the signal when you can sneak in." Brittany nodded in understanding, but somehow she had a feeling this was gonna turn into disaster, "Are you sure this is gonna work?"

"Watch me, Britt." Santana winks at her as she goes over back to the, now empty line, and back to the guard. Brittany watched from the corner, and she saw Santana flirting with the guard. She couldn't help but giggle, Santana was good at it. The guard appeared to be hopelessly inlove with Santana. But then, Santana did the last thing Brittany would think of.

"BRITTANY FOLLOW ME!" Santana shouted from the line, as the guard was down on the ground, flinching. Brittany froze for a moment, processing the event. Santana kicked the guy in the balls and was now, as Brittany would put it, in the verge of death. _Why would Santana do that? _"BRITTANY HURRY!" Santana shouted again, and this time, Brittany did what she was told. As soon as she was near her, Santana grabbed Brittany's arm and ran inside the casino. Santana ran fast, with Brittany in tow. The casino was crowded, making it harder for them to ran faster. Santana headed for the bathroom, and as soon as they were inside, Santana slumped against the wall, panting.

The bathroom was empty. Lucky them.

"This is so much fun! It's like Vegas fun track!" Brittany grins, looking around pirate-themed bathroom.

"Oh fuck, we are doomed." Santana sighs, grasping her hair in frustration.

"What do you mean? It wasn't that big of a deal." Brittany shrugs.

"I don't think you have fully grasped our situation, Britt." Santana looks at her incredulously, "Do you know what's gonna happen if we get caught? We're going to jail! You know how much it stinks there?"

Brittany shook her head, "No. I've never been to jail before." Santana scoffs. Then Brittany adds, "And besides, I don't think they're going to take us to jail if they see us. I don't know if Las Vegas _even_ has a jail."

"I assaulted a fuckin' police officer!" Santana hissed, "Well, it was his fault. He was trying to touch my boobs, so I had no other choice! It was violence against women! What I did was self-defense. But still! They're not going to believe me!"

"Santana, calm down." Brittany fixed her hair, "Just, breathe. It's going to be okay." She says with a reassuring smile. Santana couldn't help but smile back and all of her worries suddenly disappeared.

Just then, two girls went in and they immediately proceeded to the sink to fix their make-up completely ignoring Brittany and Santana. The two girls appeared to wear the same blue outfit. '_They must work here.'_ Santana figured.

"What now?" Santana asked as Brittany went back to admiring the ornaments in the bathroom. "We're not gonna spend all night in this bathroom are we?"

Brittany turned around from the eye-patches on the wall to face Santana, "What about we disguise ourselves!" She exclaimed, grinning widely at the idea.

Santana nodded, "Oh yeah!" She saw Brittany eyeing the eye patches on the wall, "Perfect idea, Britt!" But Santana knew it wasn't enough. They still had the change their outfits. Santana looked at the two girls, who just came in, and smiled deviously. '_Perfect idea.' She _thought. Brittany saw this and she shook her head, "Oh god, Santana. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking, right? Because it's really mean."

She smiled at her, "C'mon, trust me on this. You trust me, right?" Brittany bit her lip, not really sure if this was a good idea. But this was Las Vegas, _anything can happen._ And besides, she did really really wanna play already. "Okay." She finally agreed. And Santana grinned, "You're not gonna regret this!"

* * *

><p>Santana smiled. For months living with Brittany now, she learned that Brittany hated being alone. Like for instance, sometimes Santana had late night classes which meant Brittany was alone in the room, but she was rarely. Because what Brittany does is, she waits outside the room of where Santana has a class, and she just waits there. Until the class is over, and Santana would go out. Santana really never questioned why Brittany did that, she was just happy that with all the stress from classes and stuff, at least she knew someone was waiting out there for her.<p>

John stood in a corner of the casino, just ten inches from the bathrooms. His eyes darting around as he was trying to look for someone. Night patrols were always like this, teenagers trying to sneak in to play in the casino. This wasn't normal anymore, but today, the case was different. Because today, it were girls that snuck in. John's walkie talkie on his belt buckle buzzed. And he immediately picked it up.

"John Rogers, here."

"Have you seen them?"

"Negative."

"What do they look like again?"

"A blonde and a Latina. That's all I know."

A laughter creased from the other line, "The other girl kicked Bob in the balls, right?"

"Yeah, it looks like she did. She kicked him hard, Bob was sent to the emergency room."

Another laugh, "Okay, John. I gotta go now. I'm patrolling the Gambling section. Report back if you see them okay?"

"Affirmative. Over." And with that he buckled the radio back on his buckle. Just then, two girls went out from the bathroom, unusually looking nervous. John left his little spot on the corner and approached them, not really wanting to go inside the girl's bathroom and thinking that it was best to just ask these girls.

"Good evening, ma'ams." He says as he approached them, giving his best cop voice he always uses to let people know the he was the authority.

* * *

><p>"Ahoy, Matey!" Santana says, raising her hand up in the air and gave John a smirky grin. Brittany chuckled, but stopped when John gave her a knowing look. Brittany always liked it when Santana did impressions, which she did a lot, mostly to cheer her up. And also because in that way, Brittany knew that Santana wanted to show everyone her fun side. Then, Santana nudged Brittany in the back, when she blanked out when she was supposed to say something too. "Oh….uh…Ahoy, there!" She did her best pirate voice but failing when she couldn't help but snicker.<p>

"Are you girls the new dancers?" John asks, eyeing them from head to toe.

"AYE!" Santana smacked her eye patch, "Can't you see?"

Now that Brittany noticed, they weren't wearing Pirate-approved clothes. Actually, they didn't look like Pirates at all! But she knew they weren't really supposed to be Pirates, but like the dancers that danced while the guys were playing their games. Which Brittany thought was weird because for god's sakes, they were in a place called Treasure Island! They were wearing a short, blue shiny dress that had laces in the front and back, that it can show most of your back and cleavage. And some sort of necklace too. Both of them were wearing high heels too. And from Brittany's knowledge, Pirates wore boots. The only Pirate thing that they were wearing was the eye patches, which Santana insisted they wear to further hide their identity. Brittany kinda felt sorry for the girls in the bathroom they stole the dresses from. Santana threatened them that if they didn't exchange outfits with them, she would hunt down their family and kill them in front of them. So out of horror, they quickly stripped and gave Brittany and Santana their dresses. Brittany didn't like how Santana treated them but she knew they had no other choice. And besides, she didn't want to go to jail. It stinks there.

"You know, as dancers, you don't have to wear those patches or speak pirate. Just look hot and everyone will like you. And from what I see, you girls are already nailing it." John says as he gives Santana a wink. Brittany almost laughed at his poor attempt at flirting at her.

Santana nodded and faked a smile, "Great then, we gotta go now though, our shift is about to start."

"Okay, then. I wouldn't wanna disturb your dances." He starts to turn away and leave but stopped, suddenly remembering the whole reason why he approached them "Oh! And if you two see two girls, a daffy-looking blonde and a Latina one, can you please notify me? Can you?"

Santana stared at him for a second, '_Holy fucking shit.'_ But then she automatically flashed a fake smile, "Oh yeah, of course!" she chuckles nervously.

"Yeah, it's not like we're the ones your looking for right? Because then, who would we look for, right?" Brittany adds, also chuckling nervously. Santana flashes her a glare, when she sees John's confused reaction to her statement. Then she tried to save their situation, "Very funny, mah first mate."

"O…kay then." John was starting to freak out, "Just look for them, okay?" Brittany and Santana nodded faster than usual, the nervousness getting through them.

And with one last smile, John turned around and left, leaving Brittany and Santana frozen at their while they waited until John was out of sight. And when he was, Santana let out a relieved sigh, "Oh thank God, he's gone." She removed her eye patch and threw it on the floor, and Brittany following the same gesture.

"Yay!" Brittany squealed, "Now, we can play, right!"

"Yeah! Let's go!"

Once they proceeded the casino games room, Brittany immediately squealed in delight. "Oh my god! Free champagne." She knocked back a glass and handed one to Santana who found her nerves lulled and somehow it became a lot easier to breathe once she had a bubbly glass of shampoo inside her. "Ohh, champagne!"

Santana sat back and watched Brittany let her highly trained gambling senses take over and do her thing, not feeling in the slightest bit inclined to gamble herself. She guessed it would more than likely not take her long to become frustrated, lose her temper and start throwing things if she played. Brittany on the other hand.

Two glasses of champagne and six cocktails later Brittany had given up trying to remember how to use her card counting skills and had moved on to roulette.

"I won, I won, I won!" Brittany threw the eight thousand dollars worth of chips she had just won up in the air and danced as it clattered down around her.

"Congratulations Miss," said the dealer without batting an eyelid as though he often saw people behave like this when they won. "You also get a bundle of discount vouchers for the local areas businesses. The Ferrari Mall, Viva Las Vegas tattoo parlour, Miss Stamp's strip club and many more. Fifty percent discounts, tonight only."

"Woooo hoooo!"

"And we would like to exchange them right away!" Santana added.

As the dealer gave Brittany their huge loads of cash, she squealed. "Santana, see?" she turns to her then looks back again at the money, which was overflowing on her hand. "Can I get a bag or something?" The dealer nods then comes back a minute later with a bag in hand. He helped Brittany stuffed the loads of cash into the bag, with Brittany jumping excitedly. She thanks him, then proceeds over to now, a semi-drunk Santana. "San, we're rich!" she squealed.

As witness to all this, Santana simply blinked and peered deeply into her cocktail glass. These were really good. Really, really good. No, really, really, really good. They were giving Brittany mad math skills and she was winning. What the hell was in these cocktails? They had either made Brittany develop telekinetic powers or she had a strange natural affinity with the universe in which she could predict exactly what number the ball was going to land on. Fuck, these cocktails were good. She needed another. "C'mon B. More drinks and some food and then more umbrellas and then something."

"Okay," Brittany chirped happily, as she took a glass.

"We could live here," Santana said. "You could go to work and win the money and I could live next to the pool with a cocktail in hand. Mmmm."

While they were enjoying their little cocktail party, both of them forgot that they were actually supposed to be hiding, instead they were making a huge racket with their loud laughter, and their constant bickering. So it wasn't unusual for a guard patrolling nearby to notice them. "Wait, isn't that them?" He tells the other guard beside him. The other guard looked at them too, then gasped, "It's them!" he shouted so loud, that Santana heard. She turned to find two guards running towards them, her eyes widened.

"Oh My God, Britt! They found us!" She exclaimed, dropping the wine glass that she was holding.

She saw the approaching guards. 4 of them to be exact. They must've called back-up. She gasped the moment she saw them and quickly turned around and grabbed Brittany's arm and led her away.

"Think think think." She mumbled to herself as she ran, her eyes darting around the room, looking for a good hiding place. She could feel Brittany's arm shaking and didn't need to look at her to know what she was feeling. She was scared. Both of them are.

"Slot Machines." Santana hears Brittany says from behind, she nodded and went straight to it. The slot machines weren't near but they were definitely a good hiding place. The huge backs could hide both of them perfectly, they managed to get to the slot machines without getting seen. "Genius, Britt." Santana replies as she crouches down with Brittany on the back of the machines. Good thing the machines were lined-up and they were no spaces between them. There was a 20 inches long space between the wall and the machine, making it hard for them to move much.

"We'll stay here for awhile until the guards disperse, they'll probably figure we went outside." Santana tried being positive to calm Brittany down, she was clutching her hand, as if saying 'everything's gonna be okay.'

"Santana, are we going to jail?" Brittany asks, obviously worried.

But Santana reassured, "No, no, of course not. We're gonna be fine. I am not gonna allow them to bring us to jail." She takes out her other hand, because her other hand was clutching Brittany's hand, and caressed Brittany's cheek, "I'm gonna keep you safe, okay? Don't you worry."

The terrified look on Brittany's face disappeared and was replaced with a smile, "Really?"

"Really." Santana reassured. For a second there, they both forgot everything. The guards. The worries. For a second there, they just thought of each other. So close.

Santana's mind was racing and everything just seemed to blank out, she wanted nothing but to comfort her bestfriend. To make her feel safe. But all she has to do now was just hope that they won't get caught. "Okay, we still need to get out of here." She says, snapping out. Their legs started to cramp through all that crouching, and both of them tried to shift constantly to prevent their leg from falling asleep.

"Does your feet hurt, B? 'Cause damn sure mine is." Santana asks, shifting her weight on the other folded leg.

Brittany shook her head, "Not really. I'm used to this. We do this all the time in Dance class. Stretching. But, it really does hurt when you grab my arm like that." Brittany was examining her arm now, which was red from Santana's grip earlier.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. I must've gripped to tight." Santana apologized, stretching her arm out to check Brittany's arm, but before she can, Brittany immediately hid it behind her back, and pushed Santana's hand away.

"No it's okay." She shrugs, "Why don't we just link our pinkies then?" She takes out her pinkie from her other hand, smiling at Santana, as she waits for her to link her pinkie to hers.

Santana grinned, "But I won't be able to lead you well. My pinkie is not as strong as my hand."

Brittany nudged Santana's shoulder with her shoulder, "C'mon, I'm not _that_ heavy."

_Brittany had always has this effect on me that even a smile or nudge can lift my spirits up or could make me do everything. What was happening to me? What was this goddamn effect? _

Santana smiled sheepishly at her, "How do you do _that?"_

Brittany innocently looks at her, "Do what?"

_She doesn't even know what effect she has on me. _Santana smiles, "Nothing." And with that, she finally links her pinkie to Brittany's and she giggled, "Let the Pinkie-Linked chase begin!" she announces as she tosses their hands up in the air, and they both laughed. Santana should've been worried that they were making so much noise that someone might hear them. But she didn't care. She just cared that her bestfriend was happy and nothing made Santana happier than seeing her like then reality struck again. They still needed to get the hell out of here. Santana leaned forward a little from the back of the slot machine and examined the casino. Making hasty decisions and runs were just gonna get them caught. Her eyes darted around the casino. 20 feet from the door. 4 guards. 3 doors. 1 chance of escape. She turned away and turned to Brittany. Instructions were needed to file out.

"Okay, Britt, listen. Just imagine we're in an awesome action movie, we're the lead actors so we can't get caught okay?" Brittany nods, and Santana continues "And those guards out there are the bad guys, got it?"

She nods, "This is super cool."

"And then what we need to do is—"

"Can we be spies?"

"What?"

"Can we _be _spies?"

"Okay, fine, whatever."

"I'm Agent Shuffle."

"Cool, So we need to—"

"Wait. What's your agent name?"

"Like, Agent Santana. Anyway, there are 4 gu—"

"You can't have your agent name as your real name! People are gonna recognize you! It must be your secret name."

"Fine. I'm Agent…uh…Awesome."

"What? Can we exchange names?"

"No way! I thought of it first!"

"Please! Pretty pretty please!"

"Okay, fine."

"Yay!"

"Here's our plan, Agent Awesome, we're going to run towards that door over there, but still hidden behind these slot machines and still in crouch form. And if we get caught, we'll melt because their stare has laser."

"Wait. They're Cyclops?"

"Cyclops' minions."

"But, we're the lead actors. Aren't lead actors not supposed to die because they're the heroes?"

"That's true. But, this is a post-scenic movie, so, the ending depends on how we're going to act it out."

"Wait, that's it?"

"'That's it', what?"

"That's your plan?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Seems way to simple. Agent's plans are suppose to be complex."

"Just throw zigs and zags in there."

"Okay!"

"You ready?"

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some bad guy's ass!"

"Pinkies?"

"Pinkie."

Then together, Agent Awesome and Agent Shuffle went through with their useless plan, that even a 5-year-old kid can think of. Pinkies linked, of course. They crouched-walked behind the machines, their eyes focusing on the door now just a few feet away.

Santana was leading Brittany through it. The space between the walls and the machines could barely fit one person so moving fast was a problem. The loads of money they've won remained on Brittany's backpack which made it harder for her to move, because she still had that weight on her back. At last, after passing the 15 slot machines, Santana stopped at the last machine that was keeping them still hidden. And now the door was just 10 feet away.

"Why did you stop?" Brittany asks Santana, tilting her head slightly.

"Nothing." She answered, taking a deep breath, "Let's go."

Santana was the first one to stand up, followed by Brittany. Santana stretched her hand to read the door's knob but before she can—

"Over there!" One of the guards shouted as he spotted them.

"Holy shit. Run!" Santana exclaimed, quickly opening the door with all her might, dragging Brittany with her.

It was really hard to focus and run when you're tipsy. Dizziness was your biggest problem. But they needed to get out of there. Fast. Santana didn't have to turn around to know that the guards were getting close. The loud footsteps was clue enough. She could've ran faster, but if your pinkie was the only one dragging another person, it was harder. So, out of instinct, Santana unlinked her pinkie from Brittany and immediately grabbed her hand, and that little touch electrified Santana's body, so she clutched Brittany's hand tighter, never wanting to let go. Brittany didn't complain though, and she too clutched tighter.

They ran fast, both laughing though. Because they didn't feel they were in danger, they just felt like having fun. The adrenaline rushed through them as they ran. They ran out of the casino room, they ran out of Treasure Island, they ran and ran until they felt like they had lost the guards.

Finally, they stopped at what seemed like to be a parking lot, but they were still laughing.

"Oh…my…they…were…so…slow!" Santana says, between laughs.

Brittany agreed, "I…know…right!"

And from what seemed like hours, both of them were sitting down on the cemented ground, their stomachs and cheeks hurting from all that laughing. But then they finally stopped.

"God, Britt, I think there was something in those drinks." Santana speaks first, as she noticed that they're apparently crazy for laughing at something that happened minutes ago, so she just blamed it on the drink.

Brittany nods, "Totally." Then she just noticed now that they still had buttload of money located in her backpack, "Wait, so we're still gonna come back to the hotel, right? All of our things are there. And besides, we can pay the night."

"Yeah, we'll come back. But, I wanna tour Las Vegas more, and we still have to spend thousands of money, still."

Brittany then stands up from the ground, "Let's go then! Las Vegas is not gonna wait." Santana reaches her hand out, and Brittany grabs it pulling her up.

"Ow, my ass hurts from all that sitting." Santana complains as she runs a hand on her back. Brittany chuckles, "Shut up. Now let's go!"

* * *

><p>They walked around the Strip, hand in hand, and buying everything they found cute. Besides, they were rich.<p>

"Oh my God, these shoes are so cute!"

"Holy sweet hell, look at these bling!"

"Oh! GUMMI BEARS!"

"Fuck, these bags would look cute on the dress I just bought!"

"Awesome, they have bunny hats!"

"Jesus Christ, these earrings matches my ears!"

And when I say they're buying everything they found cute. I mean it, like literally everything. Literally.

* * *

><p>After exhausting themselves by buying everything, Santana and Brittany were now sitting on the hood of Brittany's convertible. Both of them leaning on the car's front window. Still holding hands though. Brittany scooted closer to Santana, so that their shoulders were touching. And because of the freezing temperature, they were using each other as body heat. But neither of them really cared about the cold, they were too busy wrapping in each other's embrace. The two of them were looking up at the night sky, but Santana wasn't paying attention at the stars. Her mind was more focused on the warmness between their hands and how it sent shocks through her body. From time to time they'd look at each other and smile then look back again in the night sky. And after a few minutes, of the tension, Brittany sat up then leaned in and kissed Santana.<p>

_Brittany's lips were so soft and so gentle against mine. She hadn't moved. She just held them against mine and waited. At first, I froze. It came as such a pleasant surprise, I had my eyes closed. They fluttered closed and I leaned in a little, pressing our lips harder together. I inhaled through my nose, refusing to break the contact. My other hand rose up to grab the other side of her face. My one hand was still wrapped around her waist, and I dragged the hand she had dropped up to her side. She pulled away, just for a second to breath, but I couldn't handle that. I pulled her back into me, and she giggled into my kiss. All these kissing__ sent butterflies to my stomach. For a second, I thought it was just because of the alcohol. But no, I didn't drink that much. It couldn't have been. __We stood like that a while. Just her lips on mine. And I would occasionally change the kiss. The longer we stayed like that, the longer my mind was telling me to stop. It was wrong, I knew that. But I never felt better than this. And what if-_

Santana was the first to pull away.

They were looking in each other's eyes now. Brittany was biting her lip, and Santana was breathing heavily. She wanted to keep going, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew something about this was wrong. It was so confusing. She did like Brittany though. So much. But she didn't know. What if Brittany wasn't okay with this? And a thousand more 'what ifs' ran in her mind.

So she just let go of the stare and leaned back on the glass, with a loud sigh. Brittany followed the exact same gesture, minus the sigh. Brittany turned her face to Santana and stroked her hand, "Hey, are you okay?"

Santana gulps and avoids Brittany's eyes, "Oh yeah, I'm okay." She lied.

Brittany takes that as an answer and then takes her eyes back to the starry sky, "I like it though." She says with a wry smile, Santana looks at her with a puzzled look, "What do you mean?"

Brittany shrugs and smiles sheepishly, but keeping her eyes up at the sky, "I like it when we make out and stuff. I never really liked it that much when I kiss boys." This time she turned her head and faced Santana, "Maybe because I like _you."_

_It took all my courage not to lean in and kiss Brittany in that moment. The way she said that, just made my body tingle. And she just looked so goddamn beautiful. The way the light from the moon reflected in her eyes, and the way her smile reached her ears, and how soft her hand is holding mine's_. "I like you too, Britt." She bit her lip, "And you know, I don't like kissing boys either."

Brittany did like Santana. She liked how Santana made her feel. It was different, yeah. But, it was the best feeling ever. Like she'd like to stay like this forever. Well, is simple words, it can be described as spontaneous. She moved her eyes from the sky to Santana, who smiled at her. And she smiled back. "And I don't know these feelings. I don't know what it is. What is _it_, Santana?"

Santana knew exactly what Brittany was referring to Both of them had questions. So many of them. She pinched her lips together, trying to figure out what to answer. She's just as confused as Brittany. She scooted closer to her so now their thighs were touching. "I don't know." Santana shrugged, as she smiled. "Maybe it's something new."

It was such a simple answer. It was her answer to Brittany. It didn't really answer anything though. But, somehow, it made sense. Both of them didn't know, but whatever it was, they wanted to keep going, They wanted to continue. They knew it was a feeling they'd never get from someone else. That only both of them could share. And now, as they stare in each other's eyes, their hands together, the question didn't matter anymore. It was just for them.

"You know, I did enjoy today. I got to be a pirate, a spy and most of all, I got to spend it with you."

"Me too, Britt. Me too."

They stayed in each other's embrace for hours. Brittany was leaning her head on Santana's shoulder and Santana had her arms wrapped around Brittany. Both of them looking up on the starry sky. They continued talking. Not about feelings though. Just random stuff. Like, "What's your favorite movie?" or "Isn't Coldplay so awesome?"

And for the first time in their lives, they felt like nothing could ever go wrong. _Just because they had each other._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wheeee, so I know I suck for updating too long. I apologize for that. With finals coming up, I wasn't sure if I had the time to write so...**

**Anyway, this chap was all fun and stuff and I promise i'll start unraveling the mysteries in the upcoming chapters. Also, i need a BETA, so anyone willing out there, just PM me. Also, I'll update 7 Stuffs in a couple of days too. =)**

**What was your favorite part of this chapter? Tell me!**

**hitlermorris].]com**


	13. Chapter 13: Sparks

Writer's Draft

_**Chapter 13 **_

_Spark_

* * *

><p>I was the first one to wake up.<p>

A bright light coming from the window glistened before me.

I waited for my eyes to adjust before I fully opened it.

That's when I saw we were at the hotel room. When did that happen?

I glanced to the side of the bed and that's when I saw Brittany. Sleeping peacefully. Facing me. The strands of her golden blonde hair covered her eyes and I tucked it behind her ear. Not wanting anything to disturb her sleep. There was a small smile forming on her lips. And I wondered. What could she possibly be dreaming of? Maybe cats, I thought. Brittany loves cats. Or maybe she's thinking of someone. I tried to think that maybe she was thinking of me. But I snorted. _Why would she think of me? It's not like—_I stopped myself.

For minutes, I stayed like that. Just staring at Brittany sleep. Admiring the little bits of her beautiful face. Brittany really was beautiful. Maybe even the most beautiful person I have ever seen. Not maybe. Because she really is the most beautiful. While watching, I noticed that Brittany _did_ move alot when she was sleeping. Sometimes she'd turn around, then she'd move her legs around then turn around again. It was sort of a cycle.

When she faces me, our faces would be inches apart. And in that moment, I swear, I fought back everything not to kiss right then and there. I realized it was way too risky for me to just lay there because I might do something.

I carefully sat up on the bed, not wanting to wake Brittany up. I moved slowly as I dragged myself out of the side of the bed. But, as I was midway on getting out, I felt Brittany move behind me. I stopped moving. Maybe she'd go back to sleep again, I thought.

"Santana?" She whispered behind me. _Holy shit. I woke her up._

I turned around to face her. "Good morning, Britt." I smiled.

"Where are you going?" Her voice was so soft. That I thought maybe she's still half-sleeping or something.

"Uh...the bathroom." It was true though.

"Oh." Her voice sank. "I just thought maybe, we can cuddle together or something. Its really cold."

I'd love too. I really did. But, I just need to gather these _feelings_ first before I did anything hasty. I needed to compose myself. I need to goddamn figure things out. "I'm sorry, B. I just...really need to go."

I gave her a soft peck on the lips then proceeded directly to the bathroom. Then, I slammed the door shut behind me.

I remained inside the bathroom for a few minutes, just checking myself out on the mirror. But also creating the illusion that I was doing my 'business'.

"Hey Santana?" Brittany called from outside.

"Yeah?"

"Someone's calling on your phone."

Oh, I forgot I got that on silent. "Who is it?"

"It's Sugar!"

Well, that's weird. What does Sugar want from me? I got out of the bathroom, also deciding that I was wasting my time there doing nothing.

I got to where Brittany was and she was holding out the phone for me. I mouthed her a _'thank you'_ before I answered the phone.

"Hey, Sugar, why the call?"

"Where are you?"

"Uh, Las Vegas."

"Are you with Brittany?"

What is up with this interrogation? "Yeah, why?"

"You two need to go back to the LHU today."

"What, why?"

"Well, I'm having this mega bashful party this New Years for the whole LHU and you two are the most needly invited because you two are the best party animals in the University. We need you here."

"For what? New Years is like 4 days away."

"For planning, silly! And also, decorating."

It sounded like work to me but I don't know. Brittany does like decorating.

"Wait, Sugar, I'll ask her."

"Okay." Then I put the phone on hold.

"Hey, Britt." I called out.

When I turned around she was checking out the things we brought last night, that were placed on the opposite side of the room. Near the hotel windows. And weirdly enough, every little thing there was perfectly stacked. Maybe she placed that there.

"How did these get in here?" she asked, opening one of the jewelry boxes, revealing a pair of earrings.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wait. You didn't?"

"I'm pretty sure I didn't. But, you know, whatever." She put the box back in its place then looked at me. "So, what is it?"

"Oh-uh right." I almost forgot what I was gonna tell her. "So, Sugar called because she wants us to come back to LHU _today _for some sort of decorating crap."

"Really?" She broke into a grin. "Sounds fun!"

"Fun?!" I resented. I hated decorating more than anything else. Actually, that's just 15th on my list on the things I hate doing. But, nonetheless! "It is not _fun_ to decorate, Britt. It's tiring, it's useless and most of all its, tiring. Again." I tried my best to convince her to not go but she just kept smiling. "What about Las Vegas, B? Don't you want to stay here? Just for a few—"

"Hey, hey, Santana, fine!" she cut me off. "If you don't want to go, then we'll don't" she said with a reassuring tone. She took my hand and started swinging it along with hers. "I'll go to wherever you'll go. If you want to go to Paris or Australia or something, I'll go with you. Wherever. Whenever."

I couldn't but smile when she said that. It felt so reassuring because it _was _reassuring. That I always had someone to be with. "That's really nice, B."

"I'm like the bestest best friend in the whole universe, right?" she said.

"Totally are!" We both chuckled. "And you _do_ realize that you just listed the two places you really want to visit." That was true. She told me once that she wants to go to Paris because she wants to find Ratatouille and Australia to find Nemo. At first I told her that was ridiculous because they were Disney characters only but she just replied with a stern look at me saying, "No they aren't. The ones in Disneyland are." Then I realized she was dead serious.

"_Especially _Paris and Australia." She said, winking at me. Almost saying that it was a joke. But, as long as I knew her, most of her jokes are half-meant. Usually, when she wants something, she first jokes about it. I think this is one of those cases.

"You know what, B?" I said. "I'm going to take you to Paris and Australia _someday_."

It was some kind of promise I made. But, it really was worth it when I saw her reaction after that.

She jumped up and down and hugged me for another five minutes. Then made me pinkie swear. Then never stopped saying thank-you.

After the endless thank-yous I received from her, I finally told her that we really need to settle if we're going to stay or not.

For other people, making decisions like this is just really easy. But, for us, it always takes an hour or so because if one decides to ask the other one for a decision. It's like opening up some kind of topic because it expands to a million more topics. Literally.

_Days ago…_

"Hey, B, do you think we should get this burger?"

"I like burgers."

"When I was in highschool, I dated this guy that smelled like burgers."

"Ew."

"Yeah, I know right? And then we used to bully a kid named Burger."

"I like his name. It sounds delicious."

"But his face! So hideous."

"Beauty is in the eye of the beholder."

"Britt, that's some deep shit."

"Yeah, but I don't know what that means. Something about holding."

"Holding beauty. Anyway, where'd you get that?"

"Rachel told me."

"Ew hobbit. Did you see her skirt today? It should be illegal to wear something _that _ugly."

"But her sweater was pretty nice. It had cats in it."

"I guess so. By the way, let's go see the new Batman movie tonight."

"Ohhhhh. I love Catwoman!"

"Me too!"

And that goes on and on.***1** We always acted like a two-shot when it comes to decision making. And before we can make one, it always takes a hundred hours or so.

"Do you want to stay or not?" She asked me.

Pretty easy question. "Stay."

"Okay, but do we have money left? Enough for a few days stay."

"Lemme check." I searched for the backpack we had placed our winnings last night. And found it under the bed. But when I opened it, my eyes widened.

"It's empty." I said. I searched through the pockets inside but found nothing. Not even a single dollar.

"What?!" Brittany approached me on the side of the bed. She looked inside the bag and was also completely shocked. "B-but how did that happen? We had thousands of dollars last night. We were rich."

Then the realization hit me. We drank lots and lots of the casino drinks last night. And I know for a fact that those kind of drinks make you oblivious to the things that you do. It's a Casino technique so that the people gambling wouldn't realize that they had gambled too much. And we fell victim. We were so drunk on that drink that we didn't know we were spending all our money already. Damn Casinos.

"Look at what we bought, Britt." I pointed at the it. "Shoes, rings, earrings, designer bags, I mean those oughta be worth thousands."

"We can take it back, right?" Brittany tried to sound hopeful for my sake.

I sighed. "I don't think so. We lost our receipts because we threw them away on the street last night."

She sat down on the floor, pouting. "What now?"

"I guess we have to go back to New York then." I said. I knew that was the best choice right now.

Brittany's face gleamed. "So we're gonna help them decorate?" she looked so happy.

"Yup." I wasn't that sad. At least Brittany wants it. And that's fine with me. "Guess I better call Sugar."

I picked up my phone from the pocket but Brittany stopped me. "You really sure you want to go?"

I nodded.

She seemed convinced. She nodded at my phone, signalling I should call now. And I did.

"Sugar?"

"Hey! You guys are coming, right? Brittany said yes?" Her squeaky voice boomed on the speakers of my phone.

"Yeah, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"Someone stole our money." I lied. I guess it was a better thing to say than us spending everything.

"No one stole our money!" Brittany shouted at the phone. Damnit. I forgot she was still within earshot.

"...Anyways," I continued. "If you really need us to be there _today_, we're gonna take the plane. But that costs money so..." Sugar was rich. Might as well take advantage of that since she wants us to be her decorating staff or something.

"Say no more. Money is just a number and I have a lot of numbers." She snickered. "Consider it done, Santana. Just be here on time." Then she hung up the phone.

Brittany smiled at me and said, "Let's spend the remaining days together. Me and you.."

And it was.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, we arrived at New York.<p>

It took us a whole hour to finish bringing our things back to our room. Our room was in the fourth floor and we had tons of things so it was pretty hard. We didn't even have time to sit down anymore because Sugar entered our room and told us to meet her in the lounge downstairs, seemed super excited and even though I wanted to sleep, I just had to tug along with her.

Me, Brittany, Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Sugar had our meeting about the party. Sugar said that the whole LHU college students were invited and it was a _really _big party so thorough planning was needed. Or some sort of crap like that. We discussed what would the name of the party be, and I rolled my eyes because, what lame party would have a name? But everyone suggested anyways.

"The name should be: 'Finally The Party With Tina In It!'' Tina suggested.

"Black Girls Gon' Wild!" Was what Mercedes said.

I laughed at all their suggestions but Brittany gave me a stern look so I shut up.

After that, they discussed the rules. This was my favourite part.

"Hobbits not allowed! Therefore, no Rachel Berry!" I shouted. It was the best rule ever. "All in favour?"

Everyone raised their hands. Except Brittany.

I knew she wasn't down with me hating Rachel and stuff which made me feel guilty on implying the rule but it was too late.

After the useless meeting, we all went to Sugar's dad's penthouse downtown to decorate.

For the next three days, we all spent them decorating on Sugar's party on her dad's penthouse downtown. While everyone else decorated and made themselves busy, Brittany and I spent our time _playing around with the decorations_ instead of helping. We just had fun. The past few days, I couldn't sleep a wink. Like, I'd just lay in my bed, in the middle of the night and just lay there, thinking. I wasn't thinking of anything in particular really. Just things that needs to be thought of. Then, my eyes can finally close and I'd wake up 2 hours after. And on the day, we had to still decorate –like it never stops- and I'd have no time to rest anymore. But, I kept on. Because Brittany seemed really happy on decorating and I just couldn't miss seeing her happy.

After the decorating-finally-the party was a go. It was tonight. And Brittany was super excited about it. She won't stop talking about it. Literally.

Britt and I were assigned to buy the groceries for the party. Like the ketchups and stuff because they all ran out. Which was fine by me. At least I did something. I'm a little excited. Heard there's alot of booze. I just hope Berry doesn't show up.

* * *

><p>"Sugar! This is Rachel Berry! Mr. Stockholm told me to advise you that there will be a meeting tomorrow on Theatre 101!" Rachel shouted from outside Sugar's room. No answer. She waited a few more seconds before she knocked again. But then again, no answer. "Sugar? Did you hear me? Are you even there?" she was <em>this <em>close to opening the door but she just shrugged. Thinking it could wait later. As one of the University's student chairmans, Rachel was advised to be back early on the University early. And she was surprised when she came back here yesterday that alot of students were back too. Because in her opinion, students who had no affiliations on the school whatsoever should just enjoy their vacation and let the REAL people who handle the Uni handle their _important_ business.

While she was on her way back to her room, she sees Quinn outside their door, in her phone busy texting.

"Hey, Quinn." She approaches her. Quinn looks up and smiles at Rachel. "Hey Rach!"

Rachel smiles back. One of her teethy smiles, that is. "Where are you going?" Rachel has noticed something different about Quinn's clothing the moment she saw her on the hall. Usually, Quinn wears sundresses and headbands and sandals, which are her favourite. But today, she's wearing something entirely different. A short tank top, low-waist jeans and heels. No make-up though.

"Are you going to a party?" Rachel added.

Quinn shrugged. She put her phone back in her pocket and focused on Rachel this time, "Yeah, the girls are throwing a party for New Year later."

"The girls?" Rachel asked, crossing her arms around her chest. "You mean, you guys are having a Girls' Night Out and I was not invited?!"

Quinn bit her lower lip. "Oops. I wasn't supposed to tell you that." Rachel scoffed. Being deeply hurt that they wouldn't let her join their activities. Even Quinn. Who she thought was her friend here. But she was Rachel Berry. And if people didn't want her going to their parties, she'd still go anyway. "Where is this party?"

"Uh, you're going?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"But, Santana made a specific rule _not _to include you."

Rachel tried not to look offended. But she was. She knew Santana somehow disliked her but she didn't think it got personal. "Well, okay then. Guess I'm going to spend New Years alone." It was half-acting and half the truth.

"What about Finn?"

"He's not home yet, Quinn. Now, will you let me through? You're blocking the door." Rachel said, trying to get in. But, Quinn wouldn't move an inch. She looked at Rachel. Who looked terribly sad. And she couldn't tell if Rachel was acting –which she did a lot of- or was just really lonely. Then, she did the only thing she knew everyone at the party would get mad at her for. "Okay, fine, Rach. You can come with us."

Rachel instantly glowed up. "Really?!"

Quinn smiled. "Really." She didn't want Rachel being alone at new years in New York. And besides, spending time with Rachel made her more happy than spending it with other people.

Rachel hugged her tightly. And Quinn couldn't help but smile –not to mention blush- wider.

"Wait. What about Santana?" Rachel asked. Still not breaking the hug.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

* * *

><p>"Do you think it's mean that we didn't include Rachel to the party?" Brittany asks. Her bright blue eyes were so visible especially now that the moon's reflection.<p>

Even though I had already answered that question about a hundred times already, she didn't seem to get over the fact that we'll leave Rachel behind. Brittany liked Rachel.

"I told you, Britt. She's annoying. She'll ruin everything with her big flappy mouth." I grunted. I was sitting next to Brittany on the car. With Brittany as the driver and me on the front seat. Now, as you may know, I was _always_ the driver but, today was an exception. Earlier, when we were still buying groceries, Brittany had noticed my slightly demure behaviour. I wasn't talking much, and always seemed to trip on something every 15 seconds. Brittany knew what this was. As her mother would call it, "Desick", which was Dutch for clumsy. So, she automatically called dibs on driving that night. Not wanting to put mr in any trouble anymore. I didn't complain though.

"Don't _you_ find me annoying?" It was sort of a tease, the way she asked it.

It was a crazy question. "Of course not, Britt. Why would I think otherwise?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I always ask the same question over and over again."

I didn't even notice. Brittany isn't annoying. She's the opposite actually. She's super sweet.

I laughed. "You're not annoying, Britt. I like very much actually."

"Really?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Totally." I winked. I would say more but everytime I spoke, my head would hurt as bad.I couldn't keep my eyes open too because it'd sting. Damnit. I feel like I need to throw up.

"Santana? Are you okay?"

I hate people seeing me weak. Especially Brittany. So I lied. "I'm okay. No need to worry."

But Brittany wasn't entirely convinced. She parked the car along the sidewalk, then turned to me. She asked me if I was _really _sick or not and that I should answer honestly. I told her that I wasn't. I lied. She asked again. But this time, she looked me straight in the eye. I flinched.

"I am _not _sick, okay?!"

"C'mon San! Let's just have you checked up!" Brittany pleaded.

"It's fucking New Year's Eve, B. There's no doctor available."

"You can't fool me. I know for a fact that hospitals don't close."

"Well, I don't want some doctor checking me up."

"Not even me?"

"Britt, you are not a doctor."

"You can't say that. You know, I watch that tv show_ Doctor _and I learned alot from that."

"But I—"

"You can call me Dr. Pierce, M.D."

"Britt you ca—"

"Shhhh... don't talk too much, you'll get tired."

I chuckled. I couldn't help it. "You're really serious about this aren't you?"

She nodded vigorously, "Anything for my BFF!"

Then we both laughed.

Then, just then and there, I suddenly felt ALOT better. I don't know if it's Brittany's jokes or her laugh, but it just made me feel better. Like I wasn't even I didn't tell her that. Guess I really liked the idea of Brittany taking care of me.

She started the car again but this time turned the car around and went to the opposite road of where the party was.

"Uh, Britt, where are you going?" I knew she knew she went to the opposite direction because we were always at Sugar's penthouse. And the smirk on her face says that she was planning something.

"The drugstore." She said, her smirk never disappearing. "If you don't want a check-up, I'll take care of you." She smiled at me then focused her attention on the road again.

"But, what about the party?"

"I won't attend. Taking care of you is more important to me than some stupid party."

My heart skipped a beat. No one in my life had actually took time to stop and take care of me. Not even mom. Well, she did but not as much. That's why I grew up so independently. Never needing the help of others. But now, everything seemed to change.

"Why? You were so excited about the party these past few days. You wouldn't stop talking about it."

"You're my bestfriend, San. You're really important to me.

"Really, San?" She raised her eyebrows. "That's what my Uncle Jack said then the next day, he died."

"I am _not_ gonna die, B." I informed her.

"But what if you do, San? Who am I gonna hang out with then? Who'll keep me warm when it's cold? Who'll always laugh at my jokes? Who'll comfort me when I'm sad? Who knows my coffee order? Who'll tell me I'm pretty when I feel that I'm not? Who makes the best hot chocolates? Who makes me happy? Who—"

Right then and there, I kissed her. Not minding that she was driving or anything. I didn't care. I never felt I loved her more than that moment. It was a long and passionate kiss. And I felt the spark in it. Brittany had let go of the accelerator the moment our lips touched. The car stopped in the middle of the road. The cars honked at us but it didn't stop us. Only when we needed to breathe.

"I'll never leave you. Don't worry." I breathed after the kiss.

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear." We didn't have to link our pinkies for it to be authentic because we just knew it.

More cars honked at us, ruining everything. Brittany started driving again and was clearly embarrassed for stopping in the middle of the road. I leaned out the window and gave them a piece of my middle finger. _Fuck these fuckers._

The rest of the drive to the drugstore was filled with awkward silence. No one said a thing. I spent the minutes just staring out the window. People were so busy. I didn't even see just one idle person. Brittany took a long turn so that we couldn't pass the Times Square because I'm pretty sure it's packed with people right now, cars can't pass anymore.

She parked the car on the sidewalk, just outside the drugstore.

"Okay, just stay here, I'll get you some medicines." She said, detaching her seatbelt.

"I'm not coming with you?"

"I don't wanna tire you anymore, okay?" She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek then got out of the car. I watched her go inside the drugstore until she was out of my sight. "_I love you_." I muttered. Painfully knowing that she will never hear that.

After a while on the car alone, I became bored out of my mind. I decided to maybe change the music on the stereo for less boredom. I pick up Brittany's iPhone on the dashboard of the car which was attached to the stereo. I searched through the music library when suddenly, a message pops up.

**Sam:**

**Hey, Brittany! U bck in NY?**

I knew better than to pry on Brittany's personal life so I returned the phone back to the board. But, after a tickling few seconds, I found myself staring back on the phone again and thinking about the message. I knew for a fact that Sam asked her that so he'd go back to New York then ruin my time with Brittany. And I just wasn't down with that. I'm not down with Brittany spending time with Sam, who clearly doesn't deserve her. And, I know for a fact that Brittany will respond a 'yes' to that message.

I was having second thoughts on whether to reply on the message or not. So, I asked myself, was I depriving Brittany from the happiness she deserved from not letting her spend time with her _boyfriend? _I laughed. Of course not! I mean, Brittany won't know. I'll just delete the text after I sent it. Besides, I _did_ already seen the message so that counted as prying already. What's the harm in adding more to that?

I looked outside. I could still see her lining up on the long queue.

There was still time.

I quickly typed a reply:

**No, Sam. I'm still in Cali w/ my family. I won't be back as soon as school starts. Please don't reply or call anymore 'till next week because I'm really really really really busy. Bye. xoxox**

I made sure to add x's and o's to sound more Brittany-like.

After sending that, I quickly erased the message. See? No evidence at all.

Okay, so, I know I'm a little selfish but I'm just doing this for Brittany. Saving her from the eternal hell if she's going with Sam. Besides, Brittany said so herself, 'Let's spend the remaining days together. Me and you.'

* * *

><p>By the time Quinn and Rachel arrived at the party, they thought they were already late. And they were. Quinn was half-expecting for Santana -not Sugar – to yell at her for being late.<p>

So, she took a deep breath as she knocked on the penthouse's front door.

"Hey guys welcome!" Sugar welcomed them as they both went inside. Behind Sugar, the party was booming. The music was beyond loud and people were dancing around. They were red laser lights illuminating the room and it looked spectacular.

"Wow, this is so awesome, Sugar!" Rachel says, entering with Quinn. Sugar seemed to forgot the whole 'Hobbits-are-not-allowed' rule because looked pretty glad that Rachel was there.

"I know right? I spent many many dollars for this party." Sugar said, bragging. "All of LHU is here."

"Where's Santana?" Quinn asked so she could avoid the parts of the penthouse Santana was in.

Sugar looked shocked, "Wait. They're not with you?"

This puzzles Quinn. She was so sure that, by the time she and Rachel had arrived here, Santana and Brittany would be here already. Considering the fact that she got a text from Santana an hour ago that they were on her way.

Quinn shook her head, "No. That's weird. Santana's never late. Especially in parties."

"Obviously, Quinn," Tina barges in the conversation. No one had noticed she was just standing beside Sugar. "Because if they were, you could've seen them talking in the couch talking _intimately._" She snickers after that.

"Is that supposed to mean something, Tina?" Rachel asks suspiciously.

Before Tina could answer, Sugar interrupted them. "Can you just call them up, Quinn? I have been waiting for them for forever. We totally need the groceries."

Quinn nods, and is also slightly annoyed why she hasn't thought earlier. She gets her phone from her pocket and dials Santana's number. It rang four and five times before someone picked it up.

"Hello, Santana," she answered, "Where the hell are you two?!"

There was a long pause after that as Quinn listened to the answer, "What are you talking about?...Oh, that's why you sound weird...And what do you mean you can't come to the party?! Everyone's waiting for you two here!...And you just let us wait here...You could've called...Okay...Fine...Get well soon...I hate you too...Bye."

After the call, Rachel immediately asked her, "What did she say?"

"Said they can't go," Quinn answered, "Apparently, Santana's sick and Brittany's gon' to take care of her."

"Take care, my ass!" Tina snickered, followed by Sugar. Quinn did too.

Rachel frowned, "What are you guys talking about?" Everyone looked at her incredulously.

"God, Rachel, can't you see it?" Tina pointed out. Clearly indicating something to her.

Rachel shook her head, not following, "Sorry, I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

"Well, do you wanna know?" Sugar asked. The way she said it made it sound so intriguing.

"Know about what?" Quinn and Rachel asked in unison.

Sugar smiled, "The BS Exhibit."

* * *

><p>"Okay so, I bought like antibiotics and stuff." Brittany says, getting in the car. "And some pieces of these colourful candies." She places the medicines in the back seat. Along with the groceries. She latches herself in her seatbelt. "Still feeling sick, San?"<p>

"Yeah," I said. "Where to next?" I was hoping maybe we'd eat first because I was starving as hell.

She shrugged. "Uhmm…back to our room?"

"We're not gonna eat dinner?" I said, "We haven't eaten all day you know, because we spent all day planning and all. Where can I gets my eating on?"

"Yeah, I know I'm starving too but, if we're gonna eat now, we're going to miss the fireworks."

"You're gonna put the fireworks first than eating?"

"But, San, it's already 11:30 pm and—" She stopped. I can see that she was weighing the two options. I knew how she loved looking at the fireworks. I can honestly remember how wide she smiles whenever there were fireworks up in the sky. And it wasn't fair how that I was making her choose. So, I called her, "Hey, Britt?"

I clearly disturbed her thoughts, "What is it?"

"We're gonna go now or we'll miss the fireworks."

And she gave me one of the biggest smiles in the history of mankind. Followed by a bear-hug. "Yes! Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise!" She started the car in a hurry and sped down the highway. I didn't disturb her anymore as she raced through the road. She looked so badass. And it was really cute.

We were still far from our room by 11:59pm. Brittany looked extremely worried that we'll miss the show. And the countdown. I suggested that we should stop here so we can still see the fireworks. She asked me if I was really sure and I said yes. So Brittany did. She parked the car on the side of the road. There wasn't really alot of people on the road right now because most New Yorkers at this time would be at Times Square already.

There weren't any cars passing either so we stood in the middle of the road and looked up the sky. Waited.

I looked at my watch. "30 seconds." I told her.

Brittany couldn't stop smiling. "Oh My God, I'm so excited!"

I'm not much of a holiday whore but, since I spent times with Brittany, holidays were now something I look forward to.

The shouts from Time Square came so loud, we heard it loud and clear. '20...19...18...17—"

I felt both excited and nervous and I didn't know why. Adrenaline rushed through my body as I glanced next to Brittany. It was now or never. "Hey, Britt?" I said.

She was still smiling, "Yeah?"

I didn't even need to think twice before I said it. I just knew I had to do it. "Will you be my New Year's Eve kiss?"

Brittany smiled even wider which I didn't think was possible because her smile was already as wide as it got. "I'd love to."

The countdown from the crowd continued. '5...4...3...2...'

And then I kissed her. I felt the warmth as our lips touched. It was a long a passionate kiss. The fireworks were booming up in the sky as we continued kissing. Not caring if people looked at us. We both didn't care because in that moment, the world seemed to disappear that it was just the two of us. And then we only stopped because we needed to breathe.

"That was amazing." She said, breathing hard.

My heart was still pounding. "Yeah, I know." Couldn't stop thinking about the spark in that kiss.

"Did you feel it?"

"I did, B."

***2**"I don't know. Its just something about fireworks that makes me smile. Or feel lighter."

We were still in the middle of the road, now, watching the fireworks up in the sky. The show has been on for an hour now or so, and both of us didn't bother to go home yet. The show really was pretty. I understand now why Brittany didn't wanna miss it. And also, watching the fireworks up there made me realize how much beauty the world has to offer. I know it sounds really cheesy but, it's true. All this time, I looked at the bad things in the world that I was missing so many good things in the world. And Brittany made me realize that. She made me realize that there are more good things in the world than there are bad.

"Maybe it's the way they spark up." I answered her statement.

A long pause.

"Like your eyes."

"What?"

"Your eyes. They spark."

I scoffed. "That's crazy, B. My eyes _do not_ spark."

Brittany smiled at her. "You wouldn't know. You can't look at yourself."

That's when she looked into my eyes intently. I flinched a little. It was as if she was seeing right through me. And weirdly, I couldn't look straight into her eyes when she was looking straight at me. I didn't know why. I just looked absolutely everywhere except her eyes.

After a moment, she smiled and said, "They _do _really spark, San." I smiled back. Hearing that compliment from her made me feel alot lighter. _Oh God, what is happening to me?!_

"Thanks." I bit my bottom lip. Unsure of what to say next. She was still staring at my eyes, her smile never disappearing. She spoke up, "What about mine? Do mine spark?"

I was taken aback. I didn't know the first thing about knowing if eyes spark or glow or something. So, when she asked me this, I didn't know what to say. I didn't wanna lie saying, 'Yeah, they totally spark' when I honestly couldn't tell. "How do I tell if they do?"

She shrugged. Then she told me it was something that can't be explained. Or researched. It was just something that you know, or see if you did look to see if they sparked. I understood it completely. But, what I did was clear my mind. Because, maybe the reason I have always been oblivious to things was because I had alot on my mind. And you what, it worked. In the first few seconds that I stared in Brittany's eyes, I could see it twinkle at me. It really did. I'm not exaggerating. You don't believe me? Fine.

Then I learned years after that is that, the only eyes you'll see sparkle, are the eyes of the person that you love.

But, I never had the chance to tell Brittany that her eyes did that, because, in the moment I almost did, Brittany's phone rang. Brittany immediately picked it up. It was a quick phone call because just after 15 seconds, she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

Brittany had that worried look on her face. "The school administration."

"The what?"

"The administration. Says they want to see you immediately."

I wasn't sure why'd they want to see me in the middle of the night. Alot of people say in LHU that if the administration calls you, you're in some kind of big trouble. It's like being called to see the principal. But I couldn't think of something I did bad. I mean, all during my stay here, I tried my best not to murder everyone. _That's pretty progressive._

"Maybe I get a medal for being awesome." I tried to stay positive but I still couldn't shake off the feeling that some bad news was going to be told.

Brittany supported me in that idea though. "Totally." She chuckled nervously. "Do you wanna go now?"

I said, "Yeah." Then we both entered the car and she drove. There were still fireworks booming up in the sky and when I looked at Brittany, she was glancing up and admiring them. I guess that kinda lessened my nervousness.

By the time we arrived at the school, I didn't feel nervous anymore. I was still sticking at the crazy medal thing. Which, at that time, I thought was pretty possible even though I never really accomplished anything.

Brittany patted my back, "Go get your medal, cowgirl."

I smirked. "Yeah, I will. I bet it's gold." Then I exited the car and walked to the administration office. But, before I was far enough, Brittany shouted, "I'll wait for you here!"

I turned around and responded, "I know you will!" And then, the nervousness left me.

Now, I couldn't detail what happened inside the administration, but, I am gonna tell you that when I went inside, Professor Goodman told me to sit down on the chair infront of his table. So we were facing each other. I was all smiling and such, really expecting the nonexistent medal. I wished Brittany was beside me, at least I wouldn't feel nervous as I was back there.

"I'll be brief, Ms. Lopez." He said in a monotous tone.

"Where's my medal, y'all?" I looked around the room and searched for it.

"Unfortunately, you're not getting any medals today, Ms. Lopez." He said, "See, there's a reason why I called you here. Because, yesterday, you're dad called."

My eyes widened. "My dad? What'd he say?"

"Let me finish." He looked sternly at me.

"Fine." I muttered under my breath.

He continued talking. "Now, as I said earlier, I'll be very brief." He stood up, proceeded to the door and opened it for me. "Pack your bags, Ms. Lopez?"

I frowned. "What, why?"

"You need to leave the school_ immediately_."

And that was the hell that started it all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

I am super duper sorry for updating too looonnnnggg. I REALLY am! If you want, you can slap me right now. C'mon, I won't be mad.

Ow. That slap was super hard. _Thank you very much._

*1 – If you want to read more of that scene, you can check it out on my blog here, catwoman  
>I recommend reading it because it's really funny. I mean, for me. I don't know about you then. This will be posted on Wednesday.<p>

*2 – This point forward up to the end of the chapter, Santana tells it as a story type. Like she's telling it after a few years already. Remember on the first part of chapter 1? It was told as a story type too right? Well, it kinda continues on the last part of the chapter here. So, all the non-povs parts of the previous chapters, they were all told from Santana's POV even though they're in a third person view. So, here's a question: 'Should I continue writing as a story type or just a simple POV? I want you guise to decide. Pleasssseee.

Okay so, you might think I'm a crazy writer for writing up the preparation for the party scene and have our main characters not attend at the end. Well, everything has a purpose so, just wait. And for the next chapter, I'm gonna change the story to the angst tag because everything's gonna start there.

Questions? Suggestions? Leave a review or message me here, ask

But, a review would make me happier, but, you know, whatever.

Thank you so much for my beta, Stine! I love you, gurl! .Evah.

Next stop: Angst!


End file.
